Can you trust me
by NebuNeferu
Summary: Why can't you trust me? Aren't we friends?" Those question never leave the mind of a certain three swords swordsman. WARNING: Might contain spoiler. ZxR, a little LxN
1. The talk and the tears

Can you trust me?

Rating: PG

Pairing: ZoroxRobin, LuffyxNami

WARNING: May contain spoiler!

What with this feeling…

"Mr. Swordsman, aren't you going to be cold, sleeping in the open air like that?"

Why are you haunting my mind…

"Can you tell me, what makes the famous Roronoa Zoro a bounty hunter?"

Where did you get such confident in coming near me, the one who does not trust you…

"Come down from up there Mr. Swordsman!"

Who exactly are you…

"Don't be that suspicious, anyway you're going to the wrong way Mr. Swordsman."

How can you smile to me just like that…

"Such a lively ship, is it always like this?"

Those mysterious smile…

Are driving me crazy…

Don't you realize that?

Zoro blinked, looking around he realized it was in the middle of the night. So many things were in his mind, especially about a certain ex-baroque works vice president. He will never trust her even if his captain did.

But…

She did give him a weird feeling he had never felt before in such a long time. The expression and the conversation they had a few hours ago was really something new, it's the first time she asked him that question, the question he fear she'll asked.

FLASHBACK

"Mr. Swordsman…" Robin said while looking at the sleeping swordsman.

Zoro opened his eyes slowly while looking at her coldly, "What do you want?"

"Did I wake you?" She smiled

He closed his eyes again and grunted, "Yes you did."

She chuckle quietly, "Oh I'm sorry, but it's your turn for today night shift."

"Whatever." He grumbled

"Should I get you anything?" She asked, "A coffee maybe?"

"Sorry, I'm not a coffee freak like you." He answered lazily

She looked at him sadly, "Mr. Swordsman…"

He looked at her, "Huh?"

"Do you hate me?" She asked with shadow covering her eyes.

"Wha…" He was then dumbfounded, "What with that question?"

She begun to tremble, "Why can't you trust me?"

He began to get nervous, "What with you?"

"Are we friends?" She asked again, with her voice so low like if she was whispering.

Zoro closed his eyes as he begun to cool down, "I don't know…but I still don't trust you."

Her eyes snapped open, "Is…is that so…"

He looked at her worriedly, he actually felt guilty towards her, "Hey are you all…"

His sentence stopped when he saw tears started to fall from her eyes.

"Why can you trust me? Just once…" She turned around and left, leaving a shocked looking swordsman.

END FLASHBACK

The most disturbing fact was that she was acting very normal on the next day, saying good morning to everyone with that calm face of her. Always acting like if nothing happened really pissed him off.

How can he possibly trust a woman that likes to hide everything and showed everyone her mask, it was truly annoying.

He took a glance at her and she noticed it, and like usual she returned it with a smile. He grumbled in annoyance while closing his eyes to rest.

'What's with her?' He asked himself, 'She really turned into two separate personalities from last night and right now. Tch, annoying!'

Looking at his annoyed face, she once again chuckled.

"ROBIN-CHAAAAAAAAAAN! I MADE YOU A CAKE WITH ALL MY LOVE POURS INTO IT!" Shouted Sanji while carrying a piece of cake towards her.

"Why, that's so nice of you." Smiled Robin, she then took a bite of the cake, "Hm, this is very delicious Mr. Cook."

Sanji then cheer in happiness, "I CAN DIE HAPPY!"

"THEN DIE YOU STUPID LOVE COOK, YOU'RE TOO NOISY." Shouted Zoro angrily.

Sanji glared at Zoro annoyed, "What did you say, you cucumber head?"

"What did you called me?" Threatened Zoro

"Cucumber head!" repeated Sanji

Vein popped out on Zoro's head, "You want me to cut you to pieces!"

"Can you two JUST BE QUIET!" Both of them then knocked out from a certain angry navigator.

Everyone laughed seeing the knocked out swordsman and cook.

"It was a nice day and you two just have to ruin it!" complained Nami while returning back to her room.

"Ah, Nami-san looks super charming when she is angry." Sighed Sanji, half knocked out.

Zoro sweat dropped with a vein popped out of his head, getting annoyed towards Sanji's attitude.

Sun had set and everyone returned to their rooms to get some nap. Robin begun to take one of her book and read it. Nami looked at her.

"Reading your book again Robin?" She asked

Robin looked at her and smiled, "Yeah, since I don't really have time to read in the afternoon, and I wanted to finish this book this night."

"Oh ok," said Nami, "Don't force yourself, go to sleep when you're tired."

"I will." Robin smiled again, "Thanks Miss Navigator."

Nami smiled back while slowly closing her eyes. Robin then looked at her book, she was not reading it, since her mind was somewhere else.

FLASHBACK

She begun to tremble, "Why can't you trust me?"

He began to get nervous, "What with you?"

"Are we friends?" She asked again, with her voice so low like if she was whispering.

Zoro closed his eyes as he begun to cool down, "I don't know…but I still don't trust you."

Her eyes snapped open, "Is…is that so…"

He looked at her worriedly, he actually felt guilty towards her, "Hey are you all…"

His sentence stopped when he saw tears started to fall from her eyes.

"Why can you trust me? Just once…" She turned around and left, leaving a shocked looking swordsman.

END FLASHBACK

Robin chuckled bitterly while bringing her hand to her face, "I'm such a fool."

"Who's the fool?"

Robin stared at the person in front of her with her eyes wide in shocked, "Mi…Miss Navigator?"

Nami giggled, "Bingo! I know something is wrong with you."

Robin was dumbfounded, "I thought you're…"

"Asleep?" Asked Nami while taking a seat next to Robin, "No can do, I can't possibly be sleep when my friend is in trouble."

"What are you talking about?" Asked Robin

Nami grinned, "Aw, you know what I'm talking about, something is totally troubling you. So just let it go now by having a little girls talk. Shall we?"

Robin was amazed, "But in this hour…"

"So? I can go to sleep late, I'm 18 years old already." Smirked Nami, "Then? What's your problem?"

Robin smiled warmly, "Miss Navigator, you must be mistaken. I have no prob…"

"It's Zoro isn't it?" Asked Nami which shocked Robin.

Robin shocked face immediately changed into an innocent smile, "I have no idea what you are talking about."

Nami sighed, "Robin…can you trust me? I'm your friend."

Robin eyes were wide in shocked. The unpleasant memories from last night begun to replay again in her head. She slowly touched Nami's shoulder while burying her head on another side of her shoulder.

Nami was shocked of Robin's sudden reaction, "Robin? What is it?"

Robin begun to trembled, "Isn't he my friend too? Then why won't he trust me?" Tears she had kept for so long started to flow from her eyes.

Nami closed her eyes while embracing her best friend, she knows exactly who she's referring to, "He is your friend…He's just too stupid to admit it."

"Miss Navigator…" Sobbed Robin, "I don't want to be alone anymore."

Nami hugged her even tighter feeling sad and at the same time relief for being able to open the real character and feeling from Robin, "You will not. Me, Luffy, the others and even Zoro will be with you, no matter what."

'I wish…' Thought Robin sadly, 'I wish what she said is true…the past I fear will once again appear before me and…for their sake, I shall leave you all.' She started to embraced Nami back. The two girls then spent the whole night comforting each other.

'And again I wish…that my relationship with Mr. Swordsman can be more than friends. But…that's just impossible.'

TBC

Note: Thank you for reading my first OP fanfic, I apologize for the errors of grammar I've created, hope you do mind. I will update this fic every time I receive more than 2 reviewers.


	2. Conversation between friends

Can you trust me?

Rating: PG

Pairing: ZoroxRobin, LuffyxNami

WARNING: May contain spoiler!

Sanji lighten his cigarette, blowing it out slowly into the air.

"So I see…" He whispered to the darkness of the night. While walking to the kitchen with a tray of food on one of his hand, he stopped when he noticed a light snore from the Going Merry's crow nest.

Zoro was snoring loudly on his night shift. It was a peaceful night, nothing could possibly go wrong. Until…

BAM!

A loud crush of wood of the crow nest woke the swordsman. Zoro jumped while taking two of his swords to his hands. He looked at the attacker and his eyes wide in shocked.

"What the hell?" He was dumbfounded and pissed.

The attacker blows his smoke calmly, "Yo, Marimo wakey, wakey. We need to talk."

Zoro was pissed, "HAS IT EVER ACURE TO YOU THAT I WOULD JUST LOVE TO SLICE YOU TO PIECES! RIGHT NOW!"

Sanji glared at Zoro, "Shut the hell up will you. People need their beauty sleep in the middle of the night."

"Look who's talking," glared Zoro back.

Sanji moaned in frustration, "This is honestly going nowhere! We need to talk!"

"And I'm not interested!" Stated Zoro angrily, he placed his swords back while sitting down and slowly closed his eyes.

Sanji growled, "Dumb-ass! You sure can make a lady cry."

Zoro let his eyes opened slightly while glaring at Sanji, "What the hell are you talking about."

Sanji smirked, "Finally we got to the point. Well, shitty swordsman we're talking about Robin-chan."

"Wha…" Zoro eyes shot opened.

"Oh, it does ring a bell." Teased Sanji, "Don't worry, I know the whole story."

FLASHBACK

Sanji was walking to Nami and Robin's room, "Special Desert for two beautiful ladies. What will they say if I bring this to them? 'Oh Sanji-kun it's so delicious, should I give you a kiss for this delicious midnight snack?' Aw OF COARSE! XD"

Before he was about to opened the door, he heard the two conversation made by Nami and Robin. Through the window he was able to see them. The two of them were hugging each other, and he was able to hear Nami gasped in shocked.

"Robin? What is it?"

Robin begun to trembled, "Isn't he my friend too? Then why won't he trust me?" Tears she had kept for so long started to flow from her eyes.

'Who is she talking about?' Thought Sanji and flinched looking at her tears, 'Shit! Is she crying?'

Nami closed her eyes while embracing her best friend, she knows exactly who she's referring to, "He is your friend…He's just too stupid to admit it."

"Miss Navigator…" Sobbed Robin, "I don't want to be alone anymore."

Nami hugged her even tighter feeling sad and at the same time relief for being able to open the real character and feeling from Robin, "You will not. Me, Luffy, the others and even Zoro will be with you, no matter what."

Robin started to embraced Nami back. The two girls then spent the whole night comforting each other.

ENDFLASHBACK

"First of all, I didn't know who this fucking shit that made a lady cry is. So I made a list of suspect from this ship. Luffy? He never makes anyone of us cry. Ussop? He's too much of a coward to make a person like Robin to cry. Chopper? Don't think so, they're best friend. You?" Sanji looked at Zoro angrily, "HELL YES!"

Sanji grabbed Zoro's front shirt harshly, "She's expecting you to trust her! What makes it so hard for you to trust her? HUH!"

"WHAT'S YOUR FUCKING PROBLEM, KUSO COOK! STOP BUTTING INTO OTHER PEOPLE BUSINESS OKAY!" Growled Zoro while slapping Sanji's hand away.

Sanji trembled in anger, "For your information YOU JUST MADE A LADY CRY, AND AS A GENTLEMENT IT IS MY PROBLEM!"

"IT IS NOT! AND STOP ACTING LIKE IF YOU ONLY CARE ABOUT HER, YOU DO THIS TO ALL BEAUTIFUL GIRLS YOU MEET!" Screamed Zoro furiously.

Sanji was speechless and at the same time dumbfounded. Zoro was more dumbfounded looking at Sanji's sudden reaction.

Slowly Sanji brought his hand to Zoro's forehead, "Hey, stupid cucumber. Are you well?"

Zoro slapped Sanji's hand angrily, "What the heck are you talking about? AND WHO ARE YOU CALLING STUPID CUCUMBER?"

Sanji just ignored Zoro's last remark, "Well…the way you talk…well…how do you say it…um…it's kinda…uh…"

"Speak properly damn it!" Said Zoro pissed.

"Maybe it's just my imagination, but…" Said Sanji with an expression of worried, confused and freaked out, "are you…jealous?"

Zoro jumped in surprise, "SAY WHAT?"

"The cold-blooded Roronoa Zoro is jealous?" Asked Sanji to himself, "Wow, this can go to the headline news."

"Why the hell should I be jealous for?" Asked Zoro

Sanji raised one eyebrow, "I dunno, maybe because Robin-chan kissed me once before."

Zoro eyes wide in surprise, suddenly in just a second the tip of a sword touched Sanji's neck, "What did you said?" hissed Zoro while glaring coldly at Sanji.

Sanji could not believe at Zoro's sudden reaction towards his joke about Robin kissing him. From jealousy to Zoro sudden reaction, this only leads to one conclusion.

"Don't tell me…" Started Sanji, "You have a crush with Robin-chan?"

"WHAT?" Cried Zoro all freaked out, "What the hell are you talking about?"

Sanji gasped in disbelieve, "You are? OMG!"

"I'm not!" Growled Zoro in annoyance, "Why the heck should I like her?"

"Right…" Said Sanji, he then smirked, "So it'll be fine if me and Robin-chan go to this one hotel on the island we will be going to?" And of coarse he was joking just to see Zoro's reaction of his joke.

"Hotel?" Asked Zoro, "What are you talking about? What wrong with you two going to…wait a minute."

Sanji chuckled, "Yes, it's a love hotel and both of us will sure have lots of fun."

Zoro punched Sanji on his face until he was knocked into the other side of the crow nest. Sanji swore he had some part of his nose broken, for those normal human to receive that kind of blow would probably had all his/her skull cracked.

Zoro harshly grabbed Sanji's shirt, "You dare lay a single hand on her, and I swear I'll kill you!"

Sanji spit some blood from his mouth, then smirked, "My, my, my. What with the sudden attitude?"

"Stop trying to change the subject!" Growled Zoro

Sanji glared back at Zoro, "We are in the subject you stupid green algae. Can you just admit that you're jealous and you have a crush with Robin-chan?"

"I told you it's none of your problem!" Cried Zoro

"Of coarse it is!" Spat Sanji, "She's my friend! And she likes you!"

Zoro froze and his eyes were wide in shocked, "Say…what?"

"You really is a stupid guy, and very dense indeed." Sighed Sanji while taking a cigarette from his pocket.

Zoro released Sanji, "How the hell would you know about hers or my feeling?"

"Experience," Answered Sanji, "I love women, they made my heart beat. Their beauty shines my heart and…"

"Ok shut with the crap just explain your term of 'experience'." Said Zoro in annoyance

Sanji begun to lighten his cigarette, "I too…once fall in love…"

"You always fall in love." Said Zoro

"Shut the crap up will you, don't you know it's rude to interrupt people's talking." Glared Sanji angrily, "Anyway, like what I just said, I did fall in love with this girl, and this girl love me back. Even thou I love many women other than her and I treat all women equally, she still love me no matter what. Sweet isn't it?"

Zoro sweat dropped, "Mind telling me whether you're boasting about the fact that someone actually love you for the real you or are we here trying to talk about this shitty thing you just called 'experience'?"

"Actually both," said Sanji, "So shut up and listen. I've told her that it's impossible for me to only love one girl since I love all beautiful girls in the whole world. But the next thing she said really surprised me, she smiled and said 'I don't care cause I love you'. Very simple minded huh? And at the end, I give her a reward. I gave many girls, flowers and special delicious cooking. Yet for her, I gave her whole my heart and true love."

"She's really stupid huh? To like a person like you." Said Zoro tiredly.

Sanji laughed, "It's true, you may say that she act like someone we know."

Zoro sighed in agreement, "You may say that again, but…wait a minute, what the hell are we both discussing?"

"I'm getting there," smiled Sanji, "So you see, one day an unfortunate event happen to us which made us to never seen each other again."

"She's dead?" Asked Zoro

Sanji glared angrily at Zoro, "I SAID it's an UNFORTUNATE EVENT!"

"Okay, got it!" Said Zoro nervously, "Just tell me the point of your story."

Sanji begun to stand and turned his back on Zoro, he slowly exhaled his smoke, "I…never had a chance to say that she's the only person I truly love. So that's why…" He looked at Zoro sadly, "Please tell Robin-chan your true feeling, or you'll regret it for your entire life when you lose her."

Zoro eyes were wide on realization of Sanji's last word, "Sanji, wait!"

Sanji was surprised that Zoro had actually called him by his name, they didn't really call each other with their names except for some occasion which is like once or twice in 3 months. He turned around to face him full of confusion.

"Hey, don't look at me like that! I'm the one who's supposed to be confused here." Said Zoro annoyed

"Why the hell would you be?" Asked Sanji

"Duh!" Said Zoro while rolling his eyes, "You just gave me an advice for me to be together with Robin! And as far as I know, you being so willing in giving Robin to me is so…well…totally UNLIKE YOU!"

Sanji raised his eyebrow, "Don't pushed it you stupid marimo, I'm just doing this for Robin sake since I don't want her to be depressed."

Zoro was again pissed with Sanji's normal self, "Why you little…"

"And…" Continued Sanji while giving Zoro a friendly grin, "Aren't we friends? Huh, Zoro?"

Zoro gave a small gasped of surprise.

FLASHBACK

Robin looked at him sadly, "Mr. Swordsman…"

He looked at her, "Huh?"

"Do you hate me?" She asked with shadow covering her eyes.

"Wha…" He was then dumbfounded, "What with that question?"

She begun to tremble, "Why can't you trust me?"

He began to get nervous, "What with you?"

"Are we friends?" She asked again, with her voice so low like if she was whispering.

ENDFLASHBACK

Zoro smirked, "Seems like we are. And…sorry for breaking your nose."

"Glad to know you apologize. Don't worry, Chopper will took care of it in the morning." smiled Sanji, he then jumped from the crow nest. When he brought his face up, he saw Luffy giving him a happy grin on his face.

"That's so sweet of you." Said Luffy happily

Sanji blushed, "Well, someone need to knock some senses to that shitty bastard."

"Well he's not the only one." Chuckled Luffy, "Thanks Sanji, for the last time. Nami is also thankful for your help last time too. We're happy y'know."

Sanji waved his hand lazily while turning on his cigarette again. He slowly walked towards his room, leaving both a stupid captain which was grinning happilyand a certain shitty bastard swordsmanwhom was inhis deep thought.

While puffing a puff of smoke into the darkness of the night he whispered, "You're gladly welcome."

TBC

Note: Sorry for the late update, I hope this chapter satisfies you. I decided to update this fic once a week, so do enjoy. I also apologize if I have few grammar mistake.


	3. Her fear

Can you trust me?

Rating: PG

Pairing: ZoroxRobin, LuffyxNami

WARNING: May contain spoiler!

It was an exhausting day, the stupid battle called "Davy Back Fight" with the Foxy pirate group had finally end. Luffy had given all his crew a fantastic victory. A victory that very well declares how much love and friendship the captain has for his crew.

The captain, Monkey D Luffy was sleeping tiredly after a long fight with the captain's of the Foxy Pirate crew. The crew was sitting down around their captain smiling happily of the fact that they had won the competition.

"Who do you think Luffy will choose?" Asked Nami

Zoro looked at her, "What do you mean?"

"You know, a new crew, he need to choose one of the crew from one of the Foxy pirate." Said Nami nervously, "And I don't really like any of them."

"Who cares," said Zoo tiredly, "He'll make a good decision, he always did."

"Yeah," Smiled Nami while looking at Luffy with a gentle face, "That's true."

Ussop was still crying happily, "Man, that was totally one crazy fight!" He then begun to poke on Luffy's face happily, "You crazy freak! You crazy freak!"

"Hey stop poking him, he's hurt you know!" cried Chopper in a panic tone.

Nami sighed again, "He had me so worried... Especially with all that Afro power garbage."

Sanji chuckled, "Actually, I do believe that the afro is a mighty thing, Nami-san."

Chopper then notices Luffy sudden movement, "Ah, guys! He's awake!"

Luffy then jumped and in a panic tone he begun to asked, "Ah…the game! What about the game? Did I win? Or I think I won? Is it just a dream? Or my imagination?"

Zoro started to calm his captain down with just a simple statement, "Don't worry, you won."

Luffy sighed in relief while lying himself down to the ground, "That's great!" He smiled happily.

Chopper chuckled happily and Robin was giving her captain a gentle smile.

Ussop sighed and gave Luffy a proud face, "I was not worried for a second, because I know that there's no way you'll lose."

"Liar," state Sanji towards Ussop, since it was so obvious that Ussop was so worried that their captain will lose.

"Now that I think about it, I have no reason to continue being a pirate, without this ship." Said Zoro, which made Luffy to smile even more.

'Friendship, is really a good thing.' Smiled Robin to herself.

Finally Luffy had made a decision, and just like what Zoro said, the captain had made the right decision, he chose the flag.

Nami sighed in relieved, so as the others who were also relieved that Luffy did no choose anyone from crew of the Fox pirate. Sanji was the only one who was upset since he was expecting Luffy to choose a sexy and hot shipwright women.

The day went great, until a few hours later, when they had finally finished their business with the Foxy pirate, the shadow of trouble still follow behind their back.

Robin eyes were wide in shocked as her worst fear was standing in front of her, standing straight and tall giving her lazy glare. Her body was shaking and her lips were trembling. She could feel her legs weakening more and more.

'Oh no, not him! Oh God, please don't let it be him!' she gasped uncontrollably.

Everyone begun to notice her strange behavior when she fall to the ground.

Luffy was worried and at the same time panicked, "Robin? What is it? You know this guy?" He cried while pointing at the guy in front of him

The guy just mumbled lazily, "Well…we did meet before."

"To terrify Robin until this extent." Gasped Nami, "Who's he?"

"Look here guys," Said the guy lazily, "I'm not here because of orders, I just felt that the weather is nice and I just want to take a walk."

"Orders?" Cried Zoro, "What organization are you in?"

Robin replied his question nervously, "He's from the marine, Marine Headquarters 'Admiral' Aokiji."

Everyone gasped in shocked, the position of being an admiral is not just any ordinary marine position. In fact, it's the highest rank of all the other rank in marine.

Robin was still shaking silently when her friends started to talk harshly to him and when they realized that he was a good guy. She was shaking even more knowing that her friends knew nothing about the greatness of power owned by Aokiji, and even if he's a nice guy, he's still a marine and they're pirate which made them enemies no matter what.

It was a few hours later when her worst fear had finally came to her.

Aokiji had finally decided to kill all of the strawhat pirate crew just because he thinks that they'll be a big thread in the future. He seems to realize that the straw-hat pirate will someday brought danger into this world and trouble to the marine.

Robin had lose her cool when Aokiji had frame her for being a betrayal to many pirate crew she was with, and the fact that it would give them misfortune if they still have Robin in their boat.

Everyone had warned her to stay away from him, but she was so pissed off and scared she accidentally attacked Aokiji. And of coarse, her power mean nothing to him, so at the end, Aokiji turned her into an ice statue.

Everyone eyes were wide in shocked, they were speechless and at the same time frozen on their track.

Luffy as so furious, "WHY YOU LITTLE!" He screamed towards Aokiji.

Aokiji was then looking at Luffy lazily, ignoring the thread given by Luffy, he attempted to crush Robin. It was a great luck that Luffy had come to the rescue in time.

Robin was crying in her heart, telling everyone to run, but she was unable to speak nor move. She was unable to resist of the pain of chill around her that kept on biting every tissue of her skin slowly, and slowly. So seconds went by until she loses total conscious.

* * *

Hours went by, when Robin had finally opened her eyes, blinking heavily into her conscious self. She was confused, she's not dead yet? Was she frozen? Where are her friends?

When she looked ather surrounding, and once again her mind started to create questions. Why were her friends doing sleeping everywhere around the floor of the room? Why wasLuffy the only one sleeping on the bed just like her? What happened to Aokiji?

She sighed helplessly while looking at the ceiling of he room. It was such a happy day on the afternoon, and that bastard Aokiji just had to ruin everything.

She slowly walked towards the kitchen. She could feel her body freezing, it's not really her fault knowing that a few hours ago she was covered by a huge amount of dry ice.

While trying to find a beaker to boil the water to make coffee, she suddenly could feel a warm cloth warped around her shoulder. She looked around and was surprised to see...

"Mr. Swordsman?" Said Robin

"You forgot your blanket." Said Zoro pointing at the blanket he had put around her.

"What are you doing here?" Asked Robin

"That's my line." Said Zoro annoyed, "You're suppose to be resting."

"I just want to make a coffee for myself." Smiled Robin

Zoro rolled his eyes, "You can easily ask that stupid cook, he would be more than willing to make you a simple cup of coffee."

Robin chuckled, "I don't want to wake the others."

Zoro raise his eyebrow, "Oh, and you mind waking me up?"

"Oh did I?" Smiled Robin, "But as far as I remember Miss. Navigator told me that even a hurricane unable to wake you up."

"That witch." Grumbled Zoro angrily, he then opened one of the drawers in the kitchen. "And you actually believe her?"

"Off coarse." Giggled Robin

Zoro sighed, "Whatever you say." He then pours a crushed powder of coffee into the boiling water.

Robin looked at Zoro, "What're you doing?"

"Making you a cup of coffee." Said Zoro, "And I thought you're smart."

"Well, that's so nice of you." Smiled Robin

"It's nothing." Said Zoro lazily, he then points his finger towards the chair, "Sit down. Chopper is going to kill me if your condition is getting weird."

Robin chuckled silently while sitting down on the chair and placed her arms on the table. She was watching Zoro silently from her seat, she then remember something, "It reminds me, what happened to Luffy?"

Zoro was stiffed, he then slowly looked at Robin. "What do you think happened?"

"Well, based on our captain way of nature, he might get hurt for doing something stupid." Answered Robin

Zoro was silent while stirring the coffee in the boiling water. Robin watched him while he poured the coffee into the mug. She was getting nervous when Zoro wasn't giving her any answer.

"Mr. Swordsman…" Said Robin nervously, "What with the your sudden silence?"

Zoro still stay silent while bringing her the cup of coffee. Robin was nervous and at the same time curious on what exactly had happened.

Robin once again tried to speak, "Mr. Sword…"

"It's nothing." Said Zoro cutting Robin's word, "It's nothing important."

Robin suddenly realized something and gasped, she then grabbed Zoro's arm. "Where's he?"

"He who?" Asked Zoro while putting the cup of coffee on the table.

"Aokiji!" cried Robin, "Where's he?"

Zoro remove Robin's hand away from his arm, "Calm down, he went away."

"Went away?" Gasped Robin, "What are you talking about? He won't leave us just like that unless Luffy…" Her eyes then wide in realization, "Oh my God, Luffy…"

"Yeah…" Sighed Zoro, "That stupid captain of ours challenge Aokiji on one and one match."

"One and one match? Is he crazy?" cried Robin in a panic tone.

"Look!" Said Zoro angrily, "Luffy is alright, he's fine, everyone is alright, you are alright, and there's nothing you should not be worried about ok!"

Robin trembled, "What is he thinking? He could get killed."

"Look who's talking." Said Zoro, "There's a possibility that he will not ice cube you if you didn't attack him in the first place."

"His target is me!" cried Robin angrily, "Stop messing with my business! Why can't you people just run and leave me to die…"

Zoro grabbed her mouth harshly and pushed her on the corner of the wall. He glared at Robin who was surprised on Zoro sudden reaction.

"Don't you dare," growled Zoro angrily, "Don't you even dare say that again!"

Robin gasped loudly when he removed his hand from her mouth. Painfully she could feel her body aching everywhere, which made her to fall down to the ground.

"Shit," mumbled Zoro, he slowly kneels down to take a good look on Robin "Hey, you okay?"

He was surprised to see Robin trembling on the floor while clutching her blanket around herself.

"Robin?" Asked Zoro worried if he had done too much.

"Mr. Swordsman…" whispered Robin, "I'm sorry…"

Zoro gasped seeing tears start to come out of her eyes, 'Man, not again!'

"I'm sorry…" Sobbed Robin again, "I'm so sorry…"

"Why would you be sorry for?" Asked Zoro tiredly, "You've done nothing wrong."

"Yes I did!" Cried Robin, "You guys are in trouble because of me!"

"You've got to be kidding me." Said Zoro while raising his eyebrow, "For your information, we are pirates and that bastard admiral is a marine. We fight and we create trouble, it's our normal life!"

"Bringing you guys the greatest rank of marine to kill you is not our normal life!" glared Robin with tears flowing even more from her eyes.

Zoro sighed in defeat, he had no idea how to give some senses to the depressed young women in front of him. So he finally decides to speak the truth.

He took a deep breath and said, "Look here, for your information, we're friends."

Robin was surprise but before Robin could say anything, Zoro interrupted her, "No, don't say anything, let me finish of what I'm about to say. Ok, here goes."

He then took another breath and continued, "We need you, Lufy, Nami, Ussop, that bastard cook, Chopper and I need you. So don't you even dare to say that you rather die for us. If you die, think of the consequences. We will be very sad. Luffy will only blame himself. Nami, Ussop and Chopper will not stop thinking about your death and you being not with them, you know very much that they're your best friends. That bastard cook will only look at his life as a great misfortune and spend all his life regretting for even being born in this world. And I…" Zoro stopped his sentence while looking at Robin with silence, fearing of his next word.

"Mr. Swordsman…" Whispered Robin, hoping for him to continue.

Suddenly she could feel Zoro's strong arms pulling her towards him and giving her a tight embrace.

Zoro then whispered silently into her ears, "I will never imagine the sorrow I will have to have lost the person who are very special to me again."

Robin eyes were wide in surprised, but then she started to calm herself by folding her arms around the shoulder of the man she love.

She may not know if he loves her back or not, she may even not know if the word 'special' given by a certain swordsman means friendship or love. On the other hand, he himself didn't know why he was hugging her, he even had not realize of his true feeling towards her.

But they didn't care, all they wanted was to be with each other company.

Zoro then pushed her away while blushing slightly, "I'm sorry, I just go back to the room."

Robin then grabbed Zoro's arm, "No…" she whispered, "Please stay…"

Zoro looked at her, "You're sure?"

Robin nodded and smiled while wiping her tears away, "I want you to be with me."

Zoro chuckled, "Fine by me then." He then lay himself on Robin's lap, "I hope you mind, let me borrow your lap for a while." Before Robin could say anything towards him, he was asleep.

"What a strange guy." Blushed Robin while smiling towards the swordsman she had love for quite some times.

She then grows her hand on the table to take her coffee. She silently sipped he coffee and slowly placed it on the floor next to her. She then gave him her last smile of tonight and slowly closed her eyes to sleep with her friend who was sleeping on her lap calmly.

TBC

Note: Ok, maybe this chapter is not really that good, but I promise you guys that the next chapter I will update next week will be better and more ZoroxRobin.


	4. Misunderstanding and panic

Can you trust me?

Rating: PG

Pairing: ZoroxRobin, LuffyxNami

WARNING: May contain spoiler!

Ussop was yawning as he begun to stretch himself. While scratching his head he started to get up and walked out of the room and towards the kitchen, he practically didn't notice Robin's empty bed.

Ussop yawn again while mumbling, "Yesterday is not my lucky day, hope Luffy and Robin get well soon." He then sighed, "Those two did nothing but made the others worried."

He then entered the kitchen to take a glass of water. He passed the sleeping Robin and Zoro on the kitchen floor, "Oh hi, Robin, hi Zoro." He said lazily while taking a glass and pour cold water into it.

After he had a glass of water, he started to leave the kitchen while closing the kitchen door slowly.

He then started to walked while drinking his glass of water, suddenly his mind started to snapped into reality when he realized something, 'Wait a minute, I just saw Robin and…Zoro on the kitchen floor…sleeping…together…yeah…together…together…hm… WHAT! TOGETHER!"

He threw away the water from his mouth and dropped the glass to the ground in shocked while his eyes were bulging as if it would fall. He quickly ran towards the kitchen and opened the door.

His jaw dropped seeing the two of his friends whom were known to be no-way-they-will-get-along-with-each-other, actually asleep on the kitchen floor TOGETHER!

'Ok, Ussop calm down, calm down! Nothing is wrong in seeing ZORO AND ROBIN ARE ACTUALLY SLEEPING TOGETHER ON THE KITCHEN FLOOR! HOW THE HELL THAT HAPPENED!' Ussop was such in a panic situation he just wanted to scream. But he knew screaming was not such a good idea since Zoro or maybe Robin would kill the crap out of him if he bothers their beauty sleep.

'WHAT IN THE NAME OF THE GOD OF PIRATE ARE YOU GUYS DOING HERE! TOGETHER! ALONE!' Ussop wanted to scream those words towards their faces but he was just to shocked to even say a word, 'THIS IS LIKE IF YOU GUYS ARE LO… LO…LOV…ARGH, I CAN'T SAY IT! I JUST CAN'T SAY IT! THIS IS TOO MUCH! TOO MUCH!'

'Wait a minute,' think Ussop suddenly. 'If these guys are together does that mean that one day they will…' Ussop eyes were wide in shocked, 'MARRIED?'

'OMG, DEAR LORD NO! NO! NO! NO!' He begun to screamed in his head, 'IF THEY'RE MARRIED, THEY WILL TOTALLY HAVE LITTLE BABIES AND IF THEY HAVE LITTLE BABIES! I WILL HAVE TO TAKE CARE OF IT. CAUSE CHOPPER WILL BE BUSY IN TAKING CARE OF ROBIN'S HEALTH, SANJI WILL BE BUSY WITH ALL THE COOKING, ROBIN WILL NOT BE IN A GOOD SHAPE AFTER HAVING A BABY, NAMI AND ZORO WILL GIVE ME ALL THE WORK CAUSE THEY KNOW THAT GIVING LUFFY ALL THE WORK WILL ONLY TRIPLE THE AMOUNT OF WORK AND THERE'S NO WAY THEY WANT TO TAKE CARE ALL THE BABY WORK, WHILE I WHO IS THE GREAT CAPTAIN USSOP WILL HAVE TO SUFFER WITH THAT NEW LITTLE DEVIL SINCE THE BABY IS ZORO'S BRAT! CHANGING DIAPER, ROKING THE BABY TO SLEEP, TELLING BEDTIME STORY, WAKING UP EVERY SINGLE NIGHT, NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!'

Zoro and Robin then blinked slowly in order to wake up, Ussop was too much into his thought he didn't notice both Zoro and Robin looking towards him in surprised.

"Ussop?" Said Zoro while raising his eyebrow, "What're you doing here?"

Ussop gasped then quickly bow down, "I'M SO SORRY FOR WAKING THE TWO OF YOU! JUST PLEASE WHEN YOU GET MARRIED, PLEASE GIVE ME MERCY! DON'T GET BABIES, CAUSE I KNOW YOU WILL MAKE ME DO ALL THE WORK FOR THE BABIES! I DON'T WANT TO CHANGE THE DIAPER! I DON'T WANT TO WAKE UP IN THE MIDDLE OF THE NIGHT EVERY TEN MINUTES! I DON'T WANT TO ROCK THE BABIES TO SLEEP! I DON'T WANT TO TELL BEDTIME STORY! I BEG YOU PLEASE DON'T LET ME DO ALL THOSE STUFF!"

Both Zoro and Robin sweatdropped in confusion.

"What the hell are you talking about? Whose getting married? And what babies?" Asked Zoro in annoyance.

"Huh?" Said Ussop, "Who are getting married? Of coarse you two."

Zoro and Robin blushed nervously, Robin then smiled at Ussop, "Wait a minute Mr. Long-nose, what are you talking about?"

"What am I talking about?" Asked Ussop, "I'm talking about the two of you! Why none of you tell me that you two are together!"

"Huh?" Said Zoro even more confused and embarrassed, "What makes you think we're together?"

Ussop then start giving him faces, "Well…for your information…YOU TWO ARE SLEEPING TOGETHER ON A KITCHEN FLOOR WHICH OFFICIALLY PROVE THAT YOU TWO ARE A COUPLE!"

"What?" Said both Robin and Zoro together.

"Mr. Long-Nose, there seem to be a misunderstanding." Said Robin nervously, "Two of us are just in the middle of a friendly conversation and it was late that we suddenly fall asleep."

Ussop raised his eyebrow, "Yeah right, and I thought I'm the liar around here. You expect me to believe that you two were in the middle of a friendly conversation which end up with ZORO SLEEPING ONTOP OF YOUR LAP!"

"Damn it Ussop, stop freaking us out! We're not like that!" Said Zoro angrily

"Freaking YOU OUT?" Cried Ussop, "Correction, ITS YOU TWO WHO'RE FREAKING ME OUT!"

Zoro sighed, "Look here, two of us," he then point at himself and Robin, "are just friends."

"Right, and I am the King of Grandline." Said Ussop annoyed

Zoro glared at Ussop which freak him out, "Ussop, please don't test my nerve."

"Well then help me!" Cried Ussop annoyed, "What will you do if you have to take care of your friends babies by yourself!"

Zoro groaned in annoyance, "We are NOT going to have BABIES! And we're no even in that kind of relationship! So please just end this stupid discussion!"

Ussop then look at both Zoro and Robin in disbelief, "Okay…and you're actually expecting me to believe in that bullshit?"

"Look who's talking?" Growled Zoro, "You're the first to came up with bullshit ideas."

"Oh I'm so sorry that I ruined your so called 'Romantic moments'!" Said Ussop in sarcasm, "But that does not mean that you have to give all your problem of your babies towards me!"

"FOR THE LAST TIME! WE'RE NOT HAVING A BABY!" Shouted Zoro, "AND WE'RE NOT EVEN GOING TO GET MARRIED!"

"What! So you're not going to have a happy life?" Ussop then pointed at Robin while looking at Zoro, "Look here man, if you want to make a woman happy, you have to marry her and have babies. GETTING MARRIED AND HAVING CHILDREN FROM THE MAN SHE LOVE IS ALL WOMAN'S PRIDE!"

Zoro was so pissed all the vein in his body started to popped out, "How many time I have to tell you," he then growled, "WE ARE NOT IN LOVE!"

Robin gave a small gasped, somehow his word had gave her heart a little pain. Unknown why, deep in her heart she had wanted him to love her as much as she love him. But then again, it would be such a selfish thing. She wanted him to trust him, she wanted him to be her friend, she wanted him to be with her for the night, and she wanted him to love her. Her last request is just too much and too selfish, she had to be fair.

"Mr. Long-Nose," Smiled Robin towards Ussop, "What Mr. Swordsman said was true, we didn't…"

CRASH!

Suddenly a loud crash was heard when the door of the kitchen was broken to pieces by a certain kick-ass cook.

Sanji was glaring death glares at both Zoro and Ussop, "You guys ARE SO NOISY!"

"WHAT!" Cried Zoro angrily, "THIS LONG NOSE LIAR STARTED EVERYTHING!"

"What did you said?" Said Ussop in a panic tone, "All I did was…"

Robin then suddenly fell to the ground. The three men looked towards her in surprise.

"Robin!" Cried Ussop, "What's the matter?"

"ROBIN-CHAN!" Scream Sanji in a panic tone as he run towards Robin, "What are you doing here? You're suppose to rest?"

Robin was shivering uncontrollably, pain and chills had suddenly strike her whole body like armies of ants crawling all over her body at the same time.

She gritted her teeth while forcing herself to smile, "It's okay…I'm alright."

"Alright?" Cried Ussop worriedly, "Really Robin, you need to work up with your lies this day, cause I know YOU ARE LYING!"

Sanji then kick Ussop on the head, "Don't scream to a lady!"

"OUCH!" Screamed Ussop, "That hurt you asshole! And Robin, you should know better to stay in bed when you were ice cubed by that freaky admiral!"

"So…sorry…" Said Robin while her teeth was chattering and very well short in breath.

"Ussop go wake Chopper!" cried Sanji and Ussop immediately ran towards their room to wake Chopper without any protest.

Sanji then glared at Zoro, "Look what you've done!"

"What?" cried Zoro annoyed and at the same time worried of Robin condition, "What the hell are you blaming at me for?"

"You were here with her the whole time! You must've done something towards her!" Cried Sanji angrily.

"All I did was making her a cup of coffee and fall asleep with her, until that big mouthed liar come and disturbed the peace!" Protested Zoro

Sanji eyes were wide in shocked, "Don't tell me you poisoned the coffee?"

"DID NOT!" Cried Zoro angrily, "Why the hell would I do that?"

Before Sanji could say a single word, Chopper and Ussop were running with panic expressions into the kitchen and towards Robin.

"ROBIN!" Screamed Chopper in a panic tone while running back and forth in front of Robin, "DOCTOR! WE NEED A DOCTOR!"

"YOU ARE THE DOCTOR!" Shouted Zoro, Sanji and Ussop at the same time.

Chopper then gasped, "Oh yeah right! I am the doctor!" He then started to prepared his medical aid. Then, he begun to examined Robin's condition, finally he gasped, "Oh no, this is no good!"

"What happened to her?" Asked Zoro worriedly.

"Her condition is getting worse then before!" Chopper was sweating nervously, "She must've force herself too much."

"WHAT?" Shouted all the three man.

"I need a special medical treatment straight away! Ussop prepare all my medical item from my room to Robin's room!" Cried Chopper

"Got it!" Replied Ussop and ran towards Chopper's room in hurry.

Chopper then look at Sanji, "Sanji, prepare me enough towel and cloths, then wake Nami cause I need her help the most!"

Sanji nodded, "Right away!" He took a glance towards Zoro, "We'll talk about this later," and then he ran as fast as he could towards the storage room.

"Zoro!" Cried Chopper, "Bring Robin to her room while I go help Ussop bring all the medical equipment!"

Zoro just gave him a nod while taking Robin shaking body into his arm and carried her towards her room.

"Mr. Swordsman…" trembled Robin, "I…I'm…s…so…co…cold."

"Geezz!" Said Zoro annoyed and at the same time worried, "Can you do something other than making other people worried, you're just like our captain!"

Robin closed her eyes while pressing her head deeply onto Zoro's chest, "Sor…sorry…"

"Save it!" cried Zoro while kicking the door of Robin's room, he then lay Robin on top of her bed, "Now you better make yourself comfortable until everyone are here to treat you."

Robin then grabbed Zoro's arm nervously, Zoro looked at her in surprise while her eyes were looking at him pleading for him to stay. "Ple…please…st…stay…" She whispered while covering her shaking body with another blanket on her bed.

Zoro then held her hand gently, 'Her hand is so cold, and she's totally not alright.'

Both Zoro and Robin begun to give each other full attention. As their eyes were locked with one another, Zoro decided to change his way on doing things in just for a few seconds.

Zoro held Robin hand then bring her towards him and kiss her lips with a gentle kiss. He then smiled at her, "Don't worry, I'll be here for you."

Robin smiled in satisfaction as she begun to close her eyes to unconsciousness.

TBC

Note: WHEW! Finally I got it done, well I may say that this chapter has not enough ZoroxRobin fluff, but oh well, its not my fault that Odachi-sensei created Zoro to be such a stone-head. This may not be such a good chapter since I didn't really recheck everything cause right now I'm really in a hurry! Thanks for reading anyway.


	5. Luffy is awake

Can you trust me?

Rating: PG

Pairing: ZoroxRobin, LuffyxNami

WARNING: May contain spoiler!

Nami was so furious, "What did you say!" She growled dangerously

"Uh…" Ussop begun nervously, "Robin condition went…worse…"

"IDIOTS!" Screamed Nami angrily which made Ussop to cower in fear, he could swear he saw all of her boy were burning with fire of anger.

"Lo…look…Na…Nami!" Started Ussop while his whole body was trembling, "It's…it's…IT'S ZORO'S FAULT!"

"What?" Cried Zoro annoyed

Nami then glared at Zoro angrily, "ZORO! WHAT DID YOU DO NOW!"

"Nothing!" Cried Zoro, he then looked at Ussop angrily, "Stop telling lies to people will ya!"

"Why is everyone mad at me!" Cried Ussop part confused and part angry, "All I did was tell the truth! I was walking in the kitchen when I saw Zoro and Robin sleeping together on the kitchen floor, then I accidentally woke them up. Then, me and Zoro get to a large debate, and when Sanji came in, Robin was shaking like hell on the kitchen floor!"

The room was then turned into an uncomfortable silence.

Sanji then started the conversation nervously, "What…did…you say?

"Uh…" Ussop then rethink of his word, "Robin was shaking like hell on the kitchen floor?"

"Before that!" Said Nami uneasily

"Um…" Ussop then rethink again, "me and Zoro get to a large debate?"

"DAMN IT USSOP, the one with Zoro and Robin!" Cried Sanji impatiently

"Oh, you mean the part where Zoro and Robin were sleeping on the kitchen floor together?" Answered Ussop nervously.

Everyone then looked at Zoro, Zoro was then looking at everyone nervously.

"What?" cried Zoro angrily at everyone.

"You and Robin?" Asked Nami in disbelief, "Sleeping together?"

"That's fast." Mumbled Sanji while rolling his eyes.

Everyone then looked at Sanji in shocked.

Now it was Sanji turns to get confused, "What?"

"San…Sanji…" muttered Chopper nervously, "You…what…did…did…you…said?"

Sanji was still confused, until he realized. His eyes were wide in surprise when he realized that he was not being himself. He was actually complimenting and agreeing with Zoro and Robin relationship.

"Uh…" Started Sanji nervously, "You see…it's not that…I mean…uh…"

Suddenly a huge cried exploded everywhere around the ship, "SANJI! FOOD!"

Everyone begun to look around to where the source of the sound is in surprise.

Before anyone could react, Nami begun to run towards the voice and into the room where Luffy and Robin sleep.

"Luffy!" Cried Nami in relieved, so as everyone. But before anyone could say a word, Nami did something, which surprise all of the crew.

"Luffy," She smiled, but her face started to burn in anger, "YOU'RE SO NOISY!" She then kicked him hard which made him thrown out through the wall, which was made of wood.

Everyone jaw dropped to the ground speechless and shocked.

"Robin?" Nami asked the sleeping Robin, she then sighed in relieved, "Thank goodness you're still asleep."

"WHAT THE HECK DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING!" Cried everyone angrily.

Nami then looked at the boys furiously, she then kicked them out angrily from the room, "Don't worry he won't get hurt or even a scratch and GET THE HELL OUT! YOU'RE TOO NOISY!"

When they're all kicked out, Zoro then yelled at Nami angrily, "LOOK WHO'S TALKING!"

Chopper who ignored the debate made by both Zoro and Nami begun to ran towards Luffy, "Luffy, you alright?"

Luffy was laughing like an idiot, "That was fun!" He then laughed again.

"Damn it Luffy!" Cried Ussop annoyed, "Will you stop making us worried!"

"Sorry, sorry!" laughed Luffy, which shows no sign of apologies.

Nami sign in disbelief, "This kid was frozen like an ice cub from head to toe and he is able to laugh about it? Man, this captain of ours is totally an idiotic monster."

Luffy then realized something, "Oh yeah, where is that bastard Aokiji!"

Everyone was looking at each other nervously before Zoro gave him a straight answer, "You lose Luffy."

Luffy looked at Zoro in surprise, "What?"

"You lose," said Zoo calmly while looking at his captain face o face.

Luffy then sighed, "Is that so…" suddenly his face turned into a happy grin, "Well, as long as everyone is okay. Wa…wait the minute, where's Robin?"

"Well, she's still unconscious," Said Chopper

Nami, Sanji and Ussop looked at Zoro angrily, Zoro was so annoyed he begun to shout, "WILL YOU GUYS GET OVER IT! IT'S NOT MY FAULT!"

"Whatever," Said Sanji, he then glared dangerously towards Zoro, "But if you do something bad or anything towards Robin-chan AGAIN! I swear I'll kill you."

Zoro glared back at Sanji, "Like hell you can love-cook!"

Before the fight between Zoro and Sanji could even start, Nami smacked both of her hands on both of Zoro and Sanji's face.

"For heaven sake!" cried Nami angrily, "Be quiet!"

"What the hell did you hit me for damn it!" cried Zoro angrily

Sanji was then stand in front of Nami, "Don't you dare talk rudely in front of Nami-san!"

"It's none of your business, shitty-cook!"

"If it's something to do with a lady, it'll be my business as a gentlement you stupid marimo!"

"WHAT? And stop that gentlement crap, it's making me sick!"

Then the debate when on and on between Zoro, Sanji and Nami, while both Chopper and Ussop trying to break them apart. And their captain was giving them no help by laughing on the situation of his crew.

With all the loud and annoying noises around the going no merry ship, Robin was sleeping peacefully on her bed while smiling in happiness to be around her true friends and family.

* * *

The sun had finally set down, leaving the sky turned into darkness with stars. Luffy was staring at the sky, trying to count the number of the stars in the sky. 

"One hundred forty seven…one hundred forty eight…one hundred…" suddenly he was interrupted by a certain beautiful navigator.

"You know, if you keep doing that. It'll take forever." Said Nami while smiling sweetly towards Luffy.

Luffy chuckled, "Well, couldn't help it, I'm bored."

"Well, that's reasonable, everyone is asleep already y'know." Said Nami, "May I join you?"

"Sure." Smiled Luffy happily.

Nami then sat next to Luffy while staring at the star, "You know Luffy, I'm glad you're okay."

Luffy smiled at her, "I won't die."

Nami nodded in agreement, "That's true, you're too stupid to die anyway."

"Hey!" Pouted Luffy, which made Nami to laugh.

Nami then look at Luffy's annoyed face, she chuckled, "Adorable."

Luffy then blushed a little, "What…what are you talking about?"

Nami chuckled again, "You should get use to this y'know. I mean how many times have we been doing this kind of get together secretly. And this is the only time I will act all lovy-dovy around you."

"Yeah..." Said Luffy while covering his face behind the shadow of his hat to hide his blush.

Nami giggled, "True, ever since we told each other our true feeling, we've been like this ever since we arrived on Alabasta."

"Why are we keeping this as a secret anyway?" Asked Luffy confused.

Nami sighed, "Well…is just that, I don't want Sanji to know about our relationship. Cause I know it'll broken his heart."

Luffy just stared at her quietly while thinking about his conversation with Sanji before he and Nami were hiding their relationship in secret.

It happened when Nami was sick after the adventure in Little Garden.

FLASHBACK

"Hey, Luffy…" Said Sanji looking at his captain who was daydreaming while sitting on his favorite spot.

Luffy then looked at him, "Oh, hey Sanji, what's up?"

"Nothing, special." Said Sanji while blowing his cigarette slowly into the air.

"So why are you here?" Asked Luffy confused.

Sanji then stared at him, "You have a problem with that?"

Luffy then looked at him nervously, "Uh, it's not…"

"It's about Nami-san," Said Sanji cutting Luffy's sentence.

Luffy then looked at him, "Is, is she okay? She's not getting worse right? Did you find an island? Or maybe a doctor on the middle of the sea? And did…"

Sanji then closed Luffy's mouth angrily with his foot, "Shut the hell up will ya, I haven't even said anything except for her name. You dimwit!"

Luffy then removed Sanji's foot from his face, "So what's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong, I just want to talk about her." Said Sanji while blowing his cigarette once again.

Luffy then gave Sanji a grin, "Okay, what about her?"

Sanji raised his eyebrow, he then smirked, "You know that I love Nami-san so much?"

Luffy eyes were wide in surprise, but later on he forced a smile, "But you love all pretty girls you see."

Sanji chuckled, "How about if I feel that she's a special girl for me?"

"No, you don't." Snapped Luffy immediately which surprise Sanji, "All pretty girls are special to you. And there are more pretty girls in this world than Nami."

Sanji then glared at Luffy, "So you are saying that Nami is not beautiful?"

"No, it's not that!" Cried Luffy nervously, "Nami is pretty, but I'm just saying that Nami is not a special girl to you!"

"She is!" Said Sanji annoyed while raising his eyebrow even more. He then smirked, "Or are you jealous?"

Luffy jumped in surprised which made him to accidentally lose his balance, but he safely return to his seat without falling into the ocean.

"AM NOT!" Cried Luffy nervously, "I mean, we're just friend! It's not like if she's my girlfriend or anything! I mean, yes it's true that she's a girl and she's my friend but that does not mean she's my girlfriend."

Sanji then laughed which confused Luffy, Sanji looked at Luffy while grinning, "Whoa, whoa, hold it right there Luffy, I never say she's your girlfriend."

Luffy then gulped while laughing nervously, "Well, just wanted you to know…"

"So she can be my girlfriend?" Asked Sanji

"NO!" Cried Luffy, "I mean, you two can't possibly be a great couple!"

"Oh and you and Nami-san will be a perfect couple?" Asked Sanji annoyed

"Yes! AH! I mean No!" Cried Luffy while his cheek gave a small blush.

Sanji sighed while rolling his eyes in disbelief, "Good grief! Luffy you're SO obvious!"

"Obvious on what?" Asked Luffy

"The fact that you have a crush on Nami-san." Teased Sanji

Luffy was then blushing again, "AM NOT!"

"Whatever…" Sighed Sanji, "Just call me if you need my advice on girls."

Before Luffy could protest, Sanji walked past him. Luffy then cried, "Sanji!"

Sanji turned around and saw Luffy looking at him like if he had grown an extra head. "What? Asked Sanji

"Why are you saying all this to me?" Asked Luffy confused, "This is as if you're trying to play matchmaker with me and Nami. I thought she's special to you."

'Man, can he take a joke, yes Nami-san is a special girl to me, but not THAT special. Vivi-chan is also special.' Thought Sanji while rolling his eyes in disbelief.

"Finally got your brain working huh Luffy?" Smirked Sanji, "But don't pushed it, and if you dare tell this conversation to ANYONE! I will not give you second for the whole month got it! I don't want anyone to know this side of mine, cause being in love with many women is my character and there's no way I'm changing it. I'm only doing this to you because you're my friend and my captain GOT IT!" (Second means another extra portion of food for Luffy to eat)

Luffy gulped and nodded nervously. But yet, inside him, he was smiling in happiness.

END FLASHBACK

After what had happened to that conversation, Luffy kept on meeting Sanji secretly for advice. Finally, after they leave the Drum Island, Luffy finally show his true feeling to Nami and he was so glad that she felt the same way too.

That's why they had gotten closer with each other each day since that day without any of their friend except for Sanji to notice their new relationship.

Sanji told him that he should not tell Nami that it was him that support him and gave him advice on how his and Nami's relationship will work.

Luffy looked at Nami, he smiled at her, "Yeah, we'll keep it a secret." He then took Nami's chin and kissed her lips tenderly.

Nami eyes were wide in surprised, but she then relaxed and kissed him back while warping her arms around his next.

Luffy then begun to think, 'I wonder if Zoro and Robin relationship will be like this later on. If it works well, then Sanji will be in a good position as a love matchmaker on this ship other than a cook. Well, I wish you good luck on your relationship with Robin, Zoro, this feeling I have with Nami right now is GREAT!'

They then both broke their kisses while staring at each other face lovingly, they then spend the rest of the night sleepin on each other side on top of the crow nest of the Going no Merry ship.

And of coarse in the morning, Sanji will be the first to check them out and knocked Luffy out so he'll wake up before anyone else woke up and found the two lovers sleeping together.

TBC

Note: I'm SO SORRY THAT I UPDATE THIS FIC LATE! Just wanting to tell you that I will be updating the next chapter in 10 days and not next week, cause I have a family vacation. Sorry again! And once again I hope you like this fic that have a little Luffy and Nami fluff in it. And I must agree, Sanji character is totally unlike him huh? (giggle) Well thank you for reading this fic anyway


	6. Destination

Can you trust me?

Rating: PG

Pairing: ZoroxRobin, LuffyxNami

WARNING: May contain spoiler!

She was gasping while moving her legs as fast as she could, running as fast as she could, running away from that man as fast as she could. But no matter how much she ran, the man will always appear in front of her.

She finally stopped to catch her breath, while closing her eyes in desperation. She then opened her eyes; the scene in front of her terrified her and would bring her fear, which would never fade.

Everything was white, you could never tell if there was a sky or a ground she had been standing. But none of that took her attention, all she saw in her eyes were blood spreading all over the white ground. The bloods were coming from the bodies of six people whom she had known as he true friends.

She trembled as she begun to speak, "Mr. Long-Nose, Mr. Doctor, Mr. Cook, Miss Navigator, Luffy and Mr. Swor…no Zoro, ZORO!" Tears begun to pour from her eyes as she ran towards the lifeless body of her friends.

"Wha…what had happen?" She cried in panic while shaking all of their body. While sobbing in stress over and over again, she started to hug Zoro's lifeless body and trembled in fear and anger.

"Nico Robin…" She turned around in alert to see who had called her name. Her eyes were wide in shocked to see that it was the person whom she was running from.

"Admiral Aokiji?" She trembled in fear, "What have you done to my friends?"

He then chuckled, "I've done nothing."

"DON'T LIE!" Growled Robin while crying in frustration.

"What with the tears Robin?" Smirked Aokiji, "Sad to see your tools taken off by me that easily?"

Robin glared at Aokiji, "They're not tools, they're my…"

"Friends?" Asked Aokiji calmly, "I thought I've aforementioned it before, you're only using them for your own selfishness, that's why they died!"

Robin gasped, "No…"

"Yes," Smiled Aokiji, "While running away, you betray them by leading them to me so they'll fight me and you'll be able to save yourself."

Robin stared at her hand full of blood and Zoro's body in horror, tears started to pour from her wide eyes. She closed her ears while trembling in shock, "No, it can't be true."

He then continues, "Just by you being with them, it'll bring them bad luck. That's why you'll spend the rest of you live alone with no family, no one to trust and no friends."

She then screamed in frustration and horror, "NOOOO!"

* * *

Robin gasped as she begun to wake into reality to realize that she was sleeping on her bed in her room. Gasping over and over again, she could even hear her heart beating so fast and she could felt dry tears all over her cheek.

"It's…it was only a dream…" She gasped in relieve, as she begun to pull herself out of her bed she realized that she was feeling better than before and she's not forcing herself.

She smiled in relieve to hear the sound of her friends. Being in the same boat with the straw-hat pirates, there is no word as peaceful or quiet in their dictionary.

When she opened the door, everything turned tensed to see her awake. She smiled to see that everything she saw in her dream was not true and they're just perfectly fine.

"Robin!" Nami cried happily

"ROBIN-CHAN!" cried Sanji in a love-mode.

"Robin!" Cheer Chopper happily, "So are you feeling alright right now?"

"Yeah, thanks to you Mr. Doctor." Smiled Robin.

"Oh shut up!" Giggled Chopper happily while dancing around, "I wouldn't be happy even thou you compliment me like that!"

"You look happy to me." Said both Luffy and Ussop.

The day went quiet well, the sudden appearance of a giant frog with a sumo cloth on and covered with scars did troubled their day a bit, especially when a running water train almost drove them over. Then come a drunken granny with her granddaughter and her pet. Nothing is normal for the straw-hat pirates, but for Robin her life with the straw-hat pirate is nothing but perfect.

They were finally headed to their next destination, which was the Water Seven Island. It was decided by the captain and his crews that they will give an opening of another pirate crew as a shipwright on their ship, especially when the island was very well known for their shipwright ability. They also need their ship fixed, so being in Water Seven should be a great and helpful condition to be in.

Chopper was so excited, "Are we really going to have a new friend? I can't wait!"

"Yeah, me too." Smiled Nami, "Now, We were lucky to hit that station. Granny Cocoro gave us a map. All we have to do is follow the map and ask for the person named Iceburg." She then opened the map to see a horrible 5 years old scribbling map, "LIKE HELL THIS IS HELPFUL!"

Chopper took the map and was amazed when he saw the horrible drawing it had, "Wow, this drawing look exactly like Luffy's ways of drawing."

At the same time Luffy was scribbling something and show it to the other. The picture he drew was more like a 2 years old trying to draw an octopus and a clown at the same time, "See, we have to all look for someone like this!" he said confidently while pointing at his drawing.

Both Ussop and Sanji shudder just by thinking of the ideas that their new friend will be just like that.

"If I see anyone like that, I'm running!" Said Ussop terrified.

"Me too, I'd get on the ship and set sail... but that thing looks like it has octopus genes, he'd come chasing after us anyways." Added Sanji all freaked out.

Zoro who was only listening to half of their conversation looked at them, "What the hell are you guys talking about?"

Nami then cried, "Everyone over here! I'll give you special allowances for the week we spend here."

Everyone then cheered happily, "WOOOO! Disposable income!"

Robin was looking at everyone in happiness, in her mind she knew that her dream mean something, but right now just being there with all her friends, her fear means nothing. She then looked at Zoro and smiled.

FLASHBACK

Robin closed her eyes while pressing her head deeply onto Zoro's chest, "Sor…sorry…"

"Save it!" cried Zoro while kicking the door of Robin's room, he then lay Robin on top of her bed, "Now you better make yourself comfortable until everyone are here to treat you."

Robin then grabbed Zoro's arm nervously, Zoro looked at her in surprise while her eyes were looking at him pleading for him to stay. "Ple…please…st…stay…" She whispered while covering her shaking body with another blanket on her bed.

Zoro then held her hand gently.

Both Zoro and Robin begun to give each other full attention. As their eyes were locked with one another, Zoro decided to change his way on doing things in just for a few seconds.

Zoro held Robin hand then bring her towards him and kiss her lips with a gentle kiss. He then smiled at her, "Don't worry, I'll be here for you."

ENDFLASHBACK

Robin could swear she was blushing madly. She warped her face with her hands while trying to calm herself down.

Suddenly Luffy's cried, "LAND AHOY EVERYONE! IT'S THE ISLAND!" which drew everyone attention including Robin's.

Looking at the island in front of her, she was amazed of the wonders and the beauty the island had created. It was like looking at a giant water fountain, everyone was gasping in shocked, surprised and amazement.

As they enter the island in excitement, they noticed that many of the residence around the place were very friendly, too friendly to be exact especially towards pirates.

The crew begun to search for a perfect spot to park their ship, and Robin gave this as an opportunity to change her clothes.

She opened her drawer to find a comfortable pair of clothes to use. Suddenly she heard a knock on her door.

"Robin, may I come in?" Asked Nami in front of the door.

Robin smiled and opened the door for Nami to enter.

Nami smiled at her, "I didn't disturb you in any kind of way right?"

"No problem," Said Robin, "I'm only in the middle of looking for clothes in my drawer."

"Is that so? Want some help?" Asked Nami happily.

"That would be nice," Chuckled Robin, "I do need a fashion tip from a teenagers this days."

Nami laughed, "You're saying it like if you're so old."

"Well, I can't help it," giggled Robin, "I'm already 28 years old this year, I'm no more a teenager."

"Oh that's not true!" teased Nami, "You still have the body of a teenagers."

Robin laughed, "Hey, you're saying it like I'm in my thirties or something."

"Oh, who cares," smirked Nami, "You will keep up with your natural beauty even if you turned fifty anyway."

"How can you be so sure?" Asked Robin amused

Nami gave her a sly smile, "Lets just say, I have a feeling that you will. Especially when you will have a husband who is nine years younger than you're."

Robin yelped in surprise towards Nami last remark, "What?"

Nami laughed, "Oh come on, I know what happen that night?"

"What night?" Asked Robin in confusion.

"You know what I'm talking about," teased Nami, "I'm talking about that night when Ussop caught you and Zoro sleeping together on the kitchen floor."

Robin then gave a little bushed, "It…it was just a coincidence."

"Yeah right," giggled Nami, "So anything else happen, between you two?"

"What do you mean?" asked Robin nervously

Nami chuckled, "I mean, anything happen? As in did you guys share your first kiss or something?"

Robin was then blushing from head to toes from the last remark she had made.

Nami gasped in surprised, "OMG! YOU DID?"

"It…it's only because I needed comfort when I was feeling sick and he gave me one," said Robin nervously while blushing like mad.

"And you asked for it?" Asked Nami in amazement, "You naughty girl, GOOD JOB!"

"Uh…thanks," smiled Robin still in the same state of nervousness.

"Well I cannot believe that, that arrogant swordsman jerk actually has a soft heart for girls." Smirked Nami, unable to wait to teased Zoro about it.

Robin chuckled, "Maybe it's just a one-time thing. He probably just doing that for pity."

"Better not!" Cried Nami "If he does that, I swear I'll kill him! No man dares to play around with woman's heart, as long as I'm here."

"Uh, he's not playing with my heart." Said Robin nervously

"Well, you're totally in love with him, and since he gave you your first kiss. Ignoring you like if it never happen is the same thing as rejection." Cried Nami

Robin was laughing nervously, "I would be more comfortable if we just change the subject."

"Oh sorry to make you uncomfortable," Said Nami feeling guilty

"No, it's not that," Said Robin, then gave her a sly smile, "It's just that I'm not the only one who like younger guys."

"What do you mean?" Now it was Nami's turn to be nervous.

Robin smiled which later on formed a smirked, "I have eyes all over the place, and I know very well that your relationship with our captain is more than just friends."

Nami was then blushing madly just like Robin's pervious state before, "So you know."

Robin nodded, "And you're good in hiding it."

"Well, I better be changing my clothes," Said Nami while changing her clothes in order to escape the new subject of their conversation.

Robin watched her until she finished dressing, "Are you planning to go around the city with our captain?"

"And Ussop!" Added Nami while blushing slightly, "We're just going to change all the gold into cash since it'll be more convenient to pay the shipwright with cash than gold."

"Isn't it better if you just go with Luffy, the two of you will have a great time after your business with this Iceburg guy is done. Especially when this island is very well known with their romantic places." Smiled Robin, satisfied on looking at Nami's reaction.

Nami was still blushing, "We're not into that romantic and mushy stuff too much! And it'll be too obvious for everyone! Well I better be going, or it'll take us all day."

Nami then ran to the door and before she was about to leave, Robin gave her a smile, "Have fun!"

Nami looked at Robin and smiled back, "You too."

TBC

Note: Hi, I'm back! Sorry for the late update, my annoying sister is starting to have this computer obsession, it gave me all the trouble to use the computer just to type this story. Well, thank goodness that chapter 6 is finish! I hope this chapter satisfy you cause I don't think I did a good job on this one, but I'll update the next chapter ASAP and at the right time. This holiday season really made me lazy (sigh), well I'll be expecting reviews from you guys.


	7. Shocking conversation

Can you trust me? 

Rating: PG

Pairing: ZoroxRobin, LuffyxNami

WARNING: May contain spoiler!

Robin was smiling while looking at Nami, Luffy and Ussop leaving. It was a really good sight to see a happy environment

Only herself, Zoro, Sanji and Chopper were left on the ship, she then looked at the Chopper's gloomy face.

He sighed, "I wish I can go out and explore the island."

"Well, in that case, you want to go around this island with me?" smiled Robin trying to lighten up his mood.

"Really?" cried Chopper in excitement, "Do you think they have bookstore too?"

"Off course, there should be one." Said Robin, "I'll be ready in a minute, you too should be ready."

"OK!" cried Chopper while jumping happily all the way to his room.

Robin chuckled towards his reaction, it was just too cute to ignore. She too started to walk towards her room, until something stopped her on her track.

The sleeping swordsman had caught her attention, a minute ago he was trying to fix the crow nest he had accidentally broken, and now he was sleeping peacefully.

"What a strange man," chuckled Robin, slowly and quietly, she walked towards the sleeping swordsman.

Zoro who noticed her presence in his sleep, opened one of his eye and looked at her.

"Ops, did I wake you again?" smiled Robin

He then closed his eyes and grumbled, "No problem."

She sat down on the spot just across of him, looking at him with a pleasant smile on her face.

Zoro the opened his eyes in annoyance, "What?"

"What, what?" asked Robin back

"What do you want?" he asked, it may sound rude but she didn't mind, he's always like that towards her.

Robin sighed and smiled, "Nothing special, just feel like sitting here with you."

"Don't you have anything else to do, like reading your book?" asked Zoro in annoyance

"I've read all of it, that's why after this, me and Chopper will be heading towards the bookstore." Said Robin while looking at her nails, "And maybe I should get a few manicure too."

"Woman," said Zoro feeling annoyed with women and their obsession with their beauty.

Robin then looked at Zoro carefully, while touching her lips with her finger slowly and rubbing in around.

Aware of her staring at him, Zoro looked at her. He hated to admit, but she was looking kind of… tempting. Especially with her finger was rubbing around her lips slowly and very…exotic, made him to remember the time he had put her to rest when she dropped down sick, the way he had finally touched her lips with his, the taste of her lips, the feeling he felt, the…

"OK THAT'S IT!" Growled Zoro which made her jump, she was surprise to see that he was kind of flushed and angry at the same time just because of a simple one or two teasing movement, she had no idea he was that…innocent.

"Look here woman," glared Zoro dangerously, "Can you just tell me, WHAT do YOU WANT?"

Robin was still staring at him calmly, she then gave him a question he never dream anyone could ever asked him, "Have you ever fell in love?"

"WHAT?" now it was his turned to jumped, he could swear he was freaked out, TOTALLY freaked out.

She smiled, "I'm just curious."

"Off course not!" cried Zoro in panic, "I'm NOT that kind of guy."

"Never?" teased Robin, "Never in your whole life?"

"No!" cried Zoro once again, "And what's your problem anyway?"

Robin looked at him in wonder, "Then what about her?"

"Her?" Asked Zoro dumbfounded.

"Yes her," Said Robin once again, "Y'know, the one in Alabasta. One of the navy, she wore glasses and had one katana with her. She wore a blue jacket if I'm not mistaken."

Zoro was then getting nervous, not only because of the fact that she actually think that he fell in love with Tashigi, but also because she had reminded him of Tashigi which then automatically reminded him about Kuina too.

"No." Said Zoro looking away while closing his eyes

"But she seems to be the only woman you seem to be interested of," Said Robin

Zoro looked at her as if she's crazy, as far as he knows it was HER who was interested in either capturing or KILLING him. As for him, he was only interested in running away from her as far as possible.

Robin who saw his expression, smiled, "Oh hell, don't bother answering. I know it's a funny question, it's just so fun teasing you."

"Teasing me?" Asked Zoro in a total amazement, "You were TEASING me?"

"Uh yeah…" answered Robin in confusion of his reaction.

"Since when you like to tease?" Asked Zoro, "You never tease any of us before?"

Robin looked at him funnily, "Of coarse I did."

"Yes, but not about this sort of stuff." Said Zoro

She was now getting nervous, "What sort of stuff?"

"This…this stuff…this…this…" he was now having trouble in saying this L word, hoping that she would realize on what he was talking about, "this LOVE stuff!"

She blinked, "Well, because I got all this stuff in my mind, and I'm just curious about you. That's all."

Zoro raised his eyebrow, "What makes you to be so curious about me?"

"Because…" Said Robin nervously while looking at his eyes deeply in wonder, "You're the first man who ever kissed me."

Zoro was so startled by her answer, he was expecting a stupid come-back. No that! He stared at her in amazement and shocked. She stared back and their eyes were locked. Her eyes hold hope and expectation on his next reaction and his eyes only hold the feeling of shock and panic. Neither of them dares to say a word until…

"I've changed have I?" Asked Robin while smiling which gave away the awkward situation a minute ago.

Zoro sighed in relief that the awkward situation had pass, and he was sure she just change the subject, "Yeah, you sure do."

"Tell me Mr. Swordsman, how do I change?" Asked Robin

He stared at her in wonder while wondering on the answer of her question, after a while he answered, "Your hair is longer than before, you had totally fit in with us, you laugh more and seems to be having fun more than you usually are."

"That's all?" Smiled Robin, "Is that all you notice?"

"Ye…yeah…" answered Zoro, unable to know why, her tone did make him uncomfortable.

"How about the fact that I love to be near you of all times, especially the time we met that night." Said Robin while closing her eyes, and when she opened her eyes and looked at him. She could see that he was surprised of her straight answer.

He did not say a word, all she could feel was his hand which it fingers started to touch her hair. Slowly it traveled towards her cheek, rubbing it slowly and softly. She started to close her eyes while leaning into his warm touched. Slowly his hand cupped her chin and brings it upright to face his face, she could feel his breath getting near and near toward her face, and in just a moment their lips were so close and…

"ROBIN! ARE YOU READY YET!" Shout Chopper from his room.

Both Zoro and Robin jumped from one another, blushing slightly towards one another.

"No Mr. Doctor, I'll be ready in just a few minute!" cried Robin in reply.

Zoro was turning away, avoiding any eye contact from Robin, he had tried his best to hide his blush, yet fail horribly, "You…you should go…"

Looking at his face, Robin can help but smiled and blushed, "Yeah…"

While standing up she looked at Zoro who was closing his eyes in order to relax. She chuckled quietly and she slowly bows down to meet his level. Slowly and quietly she kissed his forehead.

Zoro jumped in surprise, he shot his eyes open towards her. He opened his mouth yet nothing came out, he was speechless.

She just gave him her usual smile and walked away towards her room. He was holding his breath until she enters and closes the door of her room. He let go his breath in disbelief, blinking his eyes over and over again to register clearly of what just happen.

He groaned in both annoyance and disbelief, "Man, she does change!"

"She sure does." Said Sanji from the other corner of the ship, Zoro looked at him in surprise.

"You…wha…" Zoro looked at him in total surprise.

Sanji looked at him annoyance, "Finally you realized, while you two lover-birds were flirting around I was here looking at you guys from the very start."

"WHAT?" Cried Zoro, more like angry than surprised.

"Whoa…hold your temper right there Mr. Marimo-head, it wasn't MY fault that you guys are flirting in the open place like this!" Said Sanji while blowing his smoke lazily.

Zoro glared angrily at him, "Ever heard about personal space?"

Sanji raised his eyebrow, "What personal space? Hello! Can you see that we are on a small ship? If you want a personal space, you can go to places which are not anywhere open. You can choose the kitchen, her room, your room, the cabin or the crow-nest, but hey, you prefer to do it on the stairs of our ship, which technically means as one of those open places."

"Argh, shut up!" Growled Zoro, "How the hell am I supposed to know that she will talk about this kind of stuff with ME?"

Sanji groaned in disbelief, "I have no idea if you are just plain stupid with no brain cell in your head or the facts that you really are dense about this stuff, but either of them are bad news!"

"Hey!" Cried Zoro furiously for being directly insulted.

"Don't hey me you stupid cucumber-head!" Glared Sanji, "You kissed her that night and it was hers and your first kiss! You should've figured out that your next conversation alone will be concerning about the kiss and you love-life."

"And what are you?" asked Zoro in annoyance, "A love doctor?"

"Well, maybe yeah." Said Sanji proudly, "Since I'm more experience in woman than you are."

"Don't count me as the same level as you're love-cook," Said Zoro angrily, "I'm not interested in those stuff and will never be."

Sanji sighed and rolled his eyes while walking towards the kitchen, "Even Luffy is more experience in those things then you are."

Zoro eyes were wide in surprise and when he was about to asked question to what exactly he just mean, Sanji enter the kitchen and slam the door close.

While cursing under his breath Zoro decided to threw away all his worries and thoughts and fell asleep in just a few seconds.

Robin, who came out from her room all dress up, looked at Zoro. She smiled at his sleeping face before jumping out of the ship to follow Chopper to walk around the island.

Sanji was cutting the cucumber in abnormally fast way, while cursing on how stupid the swordsman can be when it goes to woman.

Suddenly his knife gave a small cut to one of his finger, "Ouch!"

He looked at his cut in surprise, even thou it was a very small cut, it was the first time it ever happens. Never in his life as a professional cook he ever form a clumsy cut while cutting food.

He may not believe in superstition, but he knows for sure that something really REALLY bad will happen soon. Real soon.

TBC

Note: Ok, you may not be satisfied with previous chapter, but I hope this one will do. And I'm so sorry I'm late to update this chapter. My internet was down for a few days and I was sulking of the fact that the last chapter in not that satisfying. I'm so afraid this chapter will. Can you guys give me any ideas of future romances between ZoroxRobin and LuffyxNami?


	8. The meeting

Can you trust me?

Rating: PG

Pairing: ZoroxRobin, LuffyxNami

WARNING: May contain spoiler!

It was such a lovely day and a beautiful island. Who could have thought that an island that float on top of the ocean could create such a wonderful and artistic technology. Water were everywhere, even most of the island were filled with water. The only vehicles on the island were a weird looking big fish called Bull which became a water horse to everyone who rode on them.

While walking around, Robin and Chopper could see many unusual things, things they never seen in any island they had visited. People were so friendly, stores were everywhere and sell many souvenirs.

"How come there are so many Sanji?" Asked Chopper, who was looking at the boys and men who were trying to flirt to Robin.

Robin just chuckled, "This Island seems to be a place for tourist, so most of people here were use with strangers. And the stores around here sell many souvenirs for the tourist and the famous and very well known souvenirs they sell here is the mask."

"Wow," Said Chopper in amazement, "You know a lot."

"It's just a habit of mine," Smiled Robin, "I like to hear and analyze things around me, just in case I need to know about the place I am now. And I used to survive by watching and listening to people carefully."

"Woah, you're so amazing Robin," Said Chopper

Robin gave him a smile while pointing at a store a few feet in front them, "Ah, there's the bookstore."

"Yay!" Cried Chopper then zoom towards the store, "Let's go in!" He was so excited he forgot that people were staring at him in surprise since they never seen a deer talking before.

Robin sweat-dropped, "Uh, okay…"

She then took a step forward, suddenly a person with a robe and a mask went passed her and whisper with a very soft and demanding voice, "CP9!"

She was frozen in her track, and at the same time speechless. She quickly looked at the person with a masked in horror and shocked.

'It's them!' She screams in her head in horror

"Robin!" Cried Chopper which snapped Robin thought and looked at chopper, "I'm going first ok!"

Robin just mumbled out a word, "Yeah, sure…"

As Chopper entered the store, Robin turned around and follows the stranger with the mask, she knew that if she didn't, she'll regret it!

"How wonderful of you to follow, Nico Robin." Said the stranger amused.

"What do you want with me?" Whispered Robin and she could feel that her voice was trembling in fear.

The stranger chuckled, "Just follow my lead, and everything will be explained as we reach there."

"Reach where?" Asked Robin

"You'll see." The stranger chuckled even louder.

They started to walk silently around the island.

"ROBIN-CHAN!"

Robin eyes snapped to the source of the voice, it was Sanji.

'What is he doing here?' She thought in surprise, 'Isn't he supposed to be guarding the ship with Mr. Swordsman?'

"Ignore him," Hissed the stranger

Robin hesitated, "But…"

"Do what I say or ELSE!" Hissed the stranger even louder.

Robin nodded helplessly, all she wanted to do was to scream for help to Sanji so he would help her to get out of this mess. But the risk for doing that would make her to lose the thing she cares the most.

Sanji keep calling her in his lovey-dovey voice, she closed her eyes in order to hold herself so she would not reply and turned back from the stranger.

As she sighed in relieve, she realized that she had finally lost him. He could not possibly follow her anymore since she suddenly enters a building as soon as Sanji was able to see her entering to any door.

"So what do you want?" Asked Robin in fear, "Are you going to turn me in?"

"Yes, off course," The stranger said while opening her mask, "It is our job."

Robin was shocked to see that the person behind the mask was a beautiful woman. She had a blond hair and she wore a glasses.

"Greetings Nico Robin, my name is Kalifa. I'm from the CP9 which is the navy's secret agent. And I'm here to put you under a rest!" She said calmly.

Robin flinched in panic, she could feel her whole body trembling and her feet were shaking as if she was holding it for not running away.

She smiled nervously, "You know I will not be arrested that easily, especially when there's only one of you."

"For now yes," Kalifa replied while fixing her glasses, "But not for long, I'm able to attend here and have you here because of a free time I just had. While the other two of the CP9 agents were with your captain and 2 of his other crews."

Robin eyes were wide in shocked, "What? What have you done with them?"

"Relax," Said Kalifa, "We didn't do anything to them…yet."

"What do you people want with them?" Asked Robin in anger.

Kalifa smirked, "Not us with them, it's them with us."

"Huh?" Robin was startled, "What do you mean?"

"As you may know," Kalifa begun, "We're known as a secret agent, so people do not know that we're from the navy. So we are all undercover to become shipwrights in this island."

Robin gasped in horror, the fact that her friends were with one of this dangerous people had gave her the chill of fear.

"No need to worry Nico Robin," Said Kalifa, "You know very well that if you follow whatever the CP9 will said, nothing will happen to your friends."

"Wha…" Choked Robin in both fear and worried, "What do you want me to do?"

Kalifa smiled in delight, "I'm happy you see my way, why don't you rest in my room, and when Lucci had arrived, he'll tell you our plan."

Robin eyes snapped in horror, "Lu…Lucci? Lucci is here?"

"Why of coarse my dear," Chuckled Kalifa, "He even said that he is unable to wait to be able to meet you again. I think he get a liking towards you."

Robin trembled while holding her body from falling. She knows Lucci for a long time, in fact, he was the first CP9 agent she had met.

Kalifa pulled Robin's hand, "And with him and buster call in our side, there's no way you'll be able to do anything to save your friends, unless you willingly turn yourself in and do the things we had planned for you."

"Buster call?" Asked Robin trembling even more.

"So you do know about it," Smiled Kalifa, "You know very well that we the CP9 agents are allowed to use the buster call for hot-line. So we'll be able to call the Navy officers with the highest rank."

Robin lips trembled while saying, "Admiral Aokiji?"

"Yes," Kalifa smiled evilly, "And when he and the other two of his partners are called, your friend will be nothing but headless fish food and dust. Plus, I do believe you still have a great trauma about this buster call which destroys…"

"Shut up!" glared Robin in both fear and anger.

Kalifa then pushed Robin roughly towards a room and locked it. Leaving Robin in a dark gloomy room by herself.

Robin slowly covered her face with her trembling hands, tears started to form on her eyes as she sobbed loudly over and over again.

She then remembers Aokiji's word, _"That woman will bring nothing but misfortune to you all."_

She sobbed even louder. She then placed her hands to grab her chest which was beating in fear, sadness, confused and guilt, so much that it hurt.

"I'm sorry guys…" She muffled between her sobbed and hiccupped, "I'm SO sorry…for being born, for my existence, and for being your friend. I should have not been born, I should have never existed, and they should've ended my live by that time I was captured, the only thing I got for having friends is giving them nothing but countless misfortunes."

She then bangs both of her hand to the floor which was wet with her tears, "WHY?" She cried desperately, "WHY DOES MY FATE HAVE TO BE LIKE THIS? WHY CAN'T I JUST FIND RIO PONELGPHY PEACEFULLY? WHY CAN'T I HAVE FRIENDS WITHOUT BETRAYING THEM? WHY? WHY? WHY?"

She stopped her banging he hands and slowly buried her face to the ground in desperate tears. As she started to calm down, her voice was almost gone because of her continuous sobs. Yet she was able to give herself a small whisper of regret, "Why can't I just tell him that I love him? Before I will be executed, I wanted to say that I love him…I really, really love him…Zoro…"

After a few minutes of calming herself, she started to use her emotionless mask once again, like the time she had spent for the past 20 years. And by that time, her feeling she had threw away ever since she had joined Luffy and his crew had come back to her life. The feeling of loneliness.

Until suddenly the door of her room was unlocked and as it was opened to revealed a face she hate the most, Lucci.

"You turned out to be a very beautiful lady, Robin." He said with his mischief tone.

Robin looked at him with her motionless face, "Hello, long time no see."

Lucci smirked mockingly, "Hah! Please Robin, you never change. Do you know how delighted am I to have you inside my control? Once again? And to know that for the last past years you had turned into a very beautiful lady. You have no idea how delightful this day is for me."

"Is that so?" Asked Robin, "So you finally fixed the straw-hat pirate ship?"

Lucci chuckled in amusement, "That junk? Oh please! That thing will not last any longer than a day or two. It's just nothing but a piece of garbage which will later on tear apart."

Robin expressionless face turned in shocked, "What are you talking about?"

"Well here's the thing," He sighed happily, "Your precious boat will no longer will be able to travel across the sea, especially Grandline. Anyone with a right mind will just throw away that dumb and useless boat. I mean, come on! It's a tiny caravel boat for a famous pirate groups like you people does give me an eyesore. Especially when you guys have 3 billion berri, I'm very well sure that the damn boat will be replaced with a better boat with your idiotic captain."

"GOING NO MERRY WILL NOT BE REPLACED!" cried Robin, she swear she could lose herself even more if he keep talking like that.

Not very amused by her attitude, he roughly slapped Robin. He smirked with satisfaction looking at her shocked and bruised face, "Watch your mouth girl."

She trembled as tears started to come again from her eyes.

"Oh, is the little villain crying? How sad." Lucci teased mockingly, he then took her chin, "It's not like if your captain has any choice. And anyway, that boat is nothing but junk, I can't believe you even live in that boat in the first place."

Robin eyes were flaming in absolute anger, tears forgotten. That boat is no junk! That boat has a soul, she knew it had one because she could feel it. That boat holds memories, sweat and happy memories she had ever spend her life with. And there's no way a fake shipwright will make her captain to do such thing such as throwing that boat away just LIKE THAT. Going no Merry is her friend and will always be. Her anger had reached to her highest limit of anger. Suddenly she had done something…dangerous.

She slapped him hard and yelled at his face, "Go to hell, you BIG LIAR! GOING NO MERRY IS JUST FINE, HOW COULD YOU LIE TO LUF…"

Her word was cut down by Lucci's fist which suddenly strikes her bruised face even harder than his slapped. Robin was thrown to the other side of the wall. She could swear she could hear his evil laugh when she was spitting blood from her mouth while sobbing for the on he cheek, she was amazed that the skull around her cheek had not cracked yet.

"For your information, you should be grateful that I suggest to your pathetic friends that they should throw that junk away. Cause if I didn't, they use that junk to another island and at the end of their journey, that junk will drawn. Yes, I heard that you guys are taking one more crew which is a shipwright to join your crew. But let me tell you something, no matter how great that shipwright is, there is NO way he'll be able to fix that junk!" Smirked Lucci

Robin glared at him with her teary eyes, "Going no Merry is NOT a junk! You're nothing but a fake shipwright and a liar."

Lucci growled, "Women! You had gone to far! Maybe another pain from my fist will…"

"Stop it Lucci," Said a person who suddenly hold on Lucci's fist. He had a long nose which made Robin to almost mistaken him with Ussop, but she realized that his long nose was a triangle shape, unlike Ussop which was round.

Lucci glared at the person, "We need to teach her proper respect! KAKU!"

"Killing her will not do any good, I thought you could be more mature than this Lucci." Explain Kaku, "Remember that our orders are not to kill her. And we need her to be alive for the time being for our next mission. Alright?"

Lucci growled in disappointment, he glared at Robin, "You're lucky this time." He then looked at Kalifa who was on the other corner of the house, "KALIFA!"

Kalifa then enter the room, "Yes Lucci?"

"Put some powder or something on that terrible face of her. I don't want her to go to the public with that face. Make her as pretty as before." He growled angrily while walking out of the room with Kaku.

Kalifa rolled her eyes like in saying 'then why the hell did you slap and hit her in the first place?'

Robin closed her eyes in pain, pain in both physical and mental, all she wants was to be in someone's arm and comfort. She was sick being in pain, and especially she was sick being alone.

"Zoro…help me…" She whispered as she started to break down for the second time that day.

Zoro eyes snapped open in surprised, he could swear he heard a soft and pleading voice calling for his help somewhere. And he could swear he was not imagining things. It may be true that he was all stressed up with a stupid gang of pirate hunters that had disturbed his sleep few hours ago and the Ussop-look-alike had gave him bad news about Going no Merry about a moment ago.

But somehow, the voice he just heard was no imagination and he could feel that something really bad is going to happen. And none of his crewmate, especially himself will like it, not at all!

He then realized that he had recognized the owner of the voice, his eyes were wide in shocked. "Robin…"

For once he had hoped that it was just an imagination, he too hope that Robin was very well safe with Chopper in the bookstore. And he also hoped that his sudden paranoid feeling towards Robin was because of the sudden change of their relationship.

Once again, he was proven wrong. Sanji and Chopper had come back to the ship, without Robin. And his paranoid self was proven right when they had finally told him that Robin was missing and Sanji had saw her with a stranger who use a mask.

Worried had once again took over Zoro, but he quickly put up an expressionless mask to cover it. Yet, Sanji could still notice.

TBC

Note: Surprise! Seems like the chapter come out really early and the content are a little longer huh? Y'know why? Because, I got for a lot of reviews for my 7th chapter. THANK YOU EVERYBODY! I'm so happy, and I hope you enjoy this chapter. And I'm so sorry for the cliffhanger and a possible spoiler. Yet, don't forget to review! Who knows I'll update the next chapter earlier then the scheduled time.


	9. Depression and Regret

Can you trust me?

Rating: PG

Pairing: ZoroxRobin, LuffyxNami

WARNING: May contain spoiler!

Zoro was looking at Sanji, trying his best to hide his feeling of surprise. So he replaced it with a do-I-look-like-I-care kind of look.

"Robin is gone?" He asked, "What the hell are you talking about?"

Sanji was annoyed, "Is that all you can say?"

"What do you mean?" Asked Zoro confused, "Are you expecting me to say something else?"

"Uh, like DUH!" cried Sanji, "This is your girlfriend we're talking about, give me your best emotion to show that you care!"

"What?" cried Zoro surprise, "Since when is she my girlfriend?"

"Robin is Zoro's girlfriend?" Cried Chopper in confusion

Both Zoro and Sanji looked at Chopper in silence, they just forgotten that he was with them all along.

Zoro was the first to snap out of his thought, "SHE'S NOT! This guy is just…"

Sanji smiled at Chopper, "It's nothing really."

Chopper was a bit uncertain, "Are you sure?"

Sanji nodded, Chopper knew that it was useless to say anything else, "Well…okay then…maybe I'll go to my room to gather up more medicine."

"Good idea." Said Sanji, as Chopper begun to walk towards his room, Sanji looked at him silently in order to make sure he would not be able to hear any of their conversation.

When he was finally sure that the reindeer was no where in sight, he then quickly glared at Zoro, "Stop with that stupid fake expression of yours!"

Zoro looked away, "I don't know what you're talking about."

Sanji grabbed Zoro' shirt and growled, "Stop faking! I know you care about Robin disappearance and it wouldn't hurt if you just show and admit it!"

Zoro slapped Sanji's hand away, "Well, what do you want me to do? This day is too annoying for me to handle!"

This time it was Zoro who was glaring deadly glares, "First, a group of stupid looking dress-up people who claim themselves as bounty-hunters and came to attack me! Then you came up with Chopper to wake me on my afternoon nap! After that, you two suddenly told me that Robin is gone! What worse is the fact that none of these shipwrights on this island are able to fix this ship, which only leaves us one choice! To buy a new ship and get rid of our current ship!"

Sanji's eyes were wide in shocked on the last remark, "What? Going no Merry is…"

"Argh!" growled Zoro, "How can this day got any worse?"

Sanji closed his eyes in frustration, "Damn it! Damn it to hell!"

Zoro too begun to sigh in frustration, "I wonder how in the world we are going to tell this to Ussop."

"I think we better find the others first." Said Chopper

Both Sanji and Zoro snapped towards the little reindeer direction.

Sanji was so surprised since he hadn't sense any of his presence, "Chopper…did you…"

"Its okay Sanji," Said Chopper, "I'm big enough to take this message, I was also shocked to hear of Going no Merry condition. But I know that Luffy will do something to make this alright!" His face started to brighten up, "He always do, that's why we better find Robin, Luffy and the others first!"

Sanji and Zoro smiled at Chopper's remark. Yet the reindeer did forget that things never always work the way they wanted it to be. Especially with the sudden disappearance of Robin, this gave the two men a great feeling that something bad is going to happen.

* * *

"Nico Robin," Said Kalifa while opening the door of her room, "Please join us in the guest room, we will start discussing on our plan."

Robin looked at her in silence, yet nod in agreement as she begun to walked slowly towards the guest room.

"What took you so long?" Asked a huge guy with a hair shape like a bull.

"Forgive me," said Robin respectfully, "I was lost in my thought."

"Whatever," Said Lucci calmly, "Just sit down, so we'll be able to tell you what to do."

Robin sat down on the sofa next to Kalifa.

"So let us open our meeting," Said Kaku while looking at Robin, "Nico Robin, you will act as we told and we do not except any complain from you. Do I make myself clear?"

Robin nodded with her expressionless face.

"So," started Lucci, "As a start, we will create a great misunderstanding in this island so we'll be able to finish our work faster."

"So what's the plan?" Asked the big guy with a bull hair.

"Wait Bulleno, I'm getting to there." Said Lucci

Bulleno then began to speak, "Isn't it easier to threaten Iceberg and kill him ourselves."

Lucci glared at him, "Then what's the point of our undercover? Stop saying things which have no sense and for once listen fully to my explanation."

Robin face started to gave an expression of surprise, "Hold the minute…the person…that Iceburg guy you were talking about…is he…"

"He's our boss," Said Kalifa, "And I'm her assistant, or you may say undercover as his assistant."

"And when Kalifa is not present in Iceberg room," started Kaku towards Robin, "You will enter to Iceburg room and shoot him with this gun." He then places a gun on the table.

Robin was shocked and stunned in both confusion and anger, "Shoot him? He's your boss!"

"This is for our mission," glared Lucci which made her to flinched, "And our relationship between boss and underling are just a pretend act."

"And you have no right to say that our action is wrong," Said Kalifa coldly, "Since you too betray many of your comrades."

Robin gave a small gasped while looking away in shame.

"Just go back to the topic," Said Kaku, "So after Robin shoot Iceberg, the blame will automatically given to the straw-hat pirates, since she's one of their comrade."

Robin eyes were wide in anger, "SO THIS IS YOUR PLAN!" shouted Robin furiously.

Suddenly something stopped in front of her face in a threatening manner. It was Kalifa's leg, Robin figured that it was about to kick her face since it was a few inches from her face.

"I thought we told you that we will NOT except any complaint." Hissed Kalifa threateningly.

Robin eyes were wide in fear, she could even feel herself frozen on her spot.

"Nico Robin," started Lucci, "We will give you two simple choices. First, you do what we say, you do all the things we had planned and you will be a good obedience girl and follow us to the head quarter so you'll be punish for your crime, and as a reward, we will leave your so-called-friends alone. Or second, you may refuse on joining our plan and go back to where you belong with your pathetic group of friends, but we will burn this island along with all the island residence and your friends. And I know very well that your friends will not be able to go anywhere else since your pirate ship now is just a piece of trash which will easily destroyed by the ocean wave."

Robin gasped in shocked, the image of her fearful past begun to appear once again to her mind.

"So what will be your answer? Nico Robin," smirked Lucci evilly

Robin closed her eyes and gritted her teeth in frustration, 'These people are nothing but bastards!'

"I choose the first option," whispered Robin loudly while biting her lower lip in the process.

Kalifa lower her leg and begun to sit down to her current place, "Good choice."

"Only that…I wanted to know…" started Robin which made all of the CP9 to looked at her, "Why are you guys doing this? You know that killing other innocent people are crime."

The answer she gets was in fact the most sickening reason she had ever heard.

Bulleno was the one to answer, "This is all for justice."

She was once again correct, these CP9 people were nothing but a bunch of bastards.

* * *

Zoro never knew that things will turn out this bad. The fact that they had finally found Ussop was a good thing, but finding him in a situation all beaten up was nowhere near a good thing. The reasons of all his wound and beatings were because of the money the Franky Family, who had claim themselves as bounty hunters, had stolen from him. And Ussop wants it back in order to pay the shipwright for fixing the Going no Merry.

It hurt us to tell him that all his struggle and pain were for nothing, since Going no Merry has no more strength or shape to be fixed and travel with them anymore.

It stressed the entire group even more when the captain and the snap-shooter began to have nasty fights, which did end up making Ussop to quit the straw-hat pirate.

Not only that, Ussop had challenge Luffy to a duel in order to have the ship as the prize, since Ussop had decided to create his own pirate group and Luffy was the captain of the ship. All these things had stressed the whole group and leave them in great grieve.

Everyone was desperate, this day was going no better, and in fact it went even worse.

Zoro was looking towards the ocean in order to calm himself. It was true that he too was all calm and cool towards all of the situation that had happen that day, but that was all because he was the vice-captain of the group. Luffy, the captain was all gloomy and quite which very well show that he was not well. Nami started to lecture Luffy about apologizing to Ussop and to start things like they normally do. Sanji was smoking three times the amount of cigarette he usually had in one day. Chopper was following Ussop in order to try to heal him since he was not fully healed from Franky's beating.

So, the best thing to do was to act calm. Since being worried would only give more depression to the whole crew, and Zoro will prevent that from happening.

Yet, he too was worried, in fact he was extremely worried. Robin's pleading voice that he had heard a few moment before was not a mere hallucination or paranoid thoughts. It was possible that it could mean something, and it could be that she was in trouble and was expecting for his help.

Zoro closed his eyes and sighed, "Robin…" He begun to whispered, "Where the hell are you?"

* * *

Robin was standing in front of a large building, she looked at Bulleno who dress up with a big bear mask, "Is this the place?"

Bulleno nodded, "You better remember every inches and place of this building, we will come here once again."

"But…" started Robin, "How are we be able to enter?"

"That'll be no problem," He then held his hand and when he pushed the wall, the wall turned into a door and they enter.

She looked at him, "I see…you are a devil fruit eater."

"Doa Doa Nomi," said Bulleno, "I can create doors from anything, including air." (Doa means door)

Robin nodded, "So, shall we?"

Then they went through all the wall and towards Iceburg's office.

As they enter his office, they were greeted by Iceburg's surprised face, "What? How…how did you enter? And who the hell are you?"

"I'm an assassin and I'm here to kill you," Reply Robin

Iceburg face darkened, "Nico Robin! I knew you're here for no good. Are you ordered by your captain to do this because I'm unable to fix your ship?"

Robin closed her eyes calmly, "I'm honored to know that you recognize me."

Iceburg glared at her, "Of coarse I know who you are, you're that infamous assassin with a head bounty of 78 million berri ever since you were a little kid."

Robin gave him her evil smile of amusement, "That is correct."

"So what is your reason to kill me?" asked Iceburg angrily which was mixed with fear and curiosity.

She chuckled, "My reason is none of your concern."

She then took her gun and point it towards Iceberg, "It was a pleasure to meet you, yet I hate to say this but…Goodbye…"

As she begun to pull the trigger, she could hear her mind screaming, 'Guys…Zoro…PLEASE FORGIVE ME!'

BANG! BANG!

And the next thing she knew was the fact that the floor was covered in blood.

TBC

Note: You guys must forgive me for my laziness, I just had a lot of things in mind lately and I clumsily forgot that I had to update this fic. I'm sorry

And also forgive me for my HORIBBLE grammar, my parents and English teacher said the same things too, but I'm so happy that you people still enjoy this fic (Even thou I kinda doubt that this chapter will be as good as the last one). Well keep on reading and don't ever forget to review.


	10. From worse to horrible

Can you trust me

Rating: PG

Pairing: ZoroxRobin, LuffyxNami

WARNING: May contain spoiler!

Robin was looking at the gun she was holding. It was the first time from her many assassinate job she was feeling guilty with.

It was true that she know nothing about this Iceburg guy, and she was ordered to shoot him not killed him. So she did, and he was still alive.

The CP9 seem to be pleased of her work. Strange, yet reasonable. Robin understands their plan very well. She knew that their plan were involving with psychological trick towards the people on this island.

If she shoot Iceburg and left him dying in his office. People on this island will create absolute panic since he was their leader of their whole island and its economical and industrial work. When he wake up, he will tell them that it was her who shoot him and everyone on the island will automatically blame all her guilt towards her captain, Luffy and her friends.

She chuckled in depression, who would had thought that at the end she would betray the straw-hat pirate. Twenty years of her miserable life, the straw-hat pirates were in-fact the only people who she could call as true-friends and the person she could trust the most. And because of her action, she will lose the friends she looked as her long-lost-family, the ship that makes her feels like if she was home will be destroyed, and the life she had been trying to protect in order to achieve her goal would be taken away from her.

Why her life had to be this miserable?

Why did she have to spend her entire life a criminal?

What have she done to deserve this on the beginning anyway?

Is she just fated to be that way?

Maybe it was wise decision for her to die. All she did was nothing but murder and betrayal to the people she loved and care.

What Lucci had say was nothing but the truth,

"Robin, your existence is nothing but sin"

Yes, it was true, and in just a few moments her friends will think the same thing too. So what with this curse life? Why don't end it? Isn't it better that way?

"Nico Robin," said Bulleno which caught her attention

Robin looked at him coldly

"Don't give me that look," said Bulleno, "Anyway, I just wanted to inform you that since you had done your crime, you're allowed to go around this island. Use this as a remaining time for you to say your goodbyes to your friends. I have to go, I have work in a pub to take care of."

"I understand," replied Robin coldly as he left her to do his work.

Robin looked at the sky while smiling sadly towards the birds that fly, "I wish I could fly freely like you do, I'm jealous of you."

* * *

Once again Zoro was right, at the end the situation turned from worse to terrible. It was so obvious that Ussop will not stand a chance when fighting with Luffy, so the result was already obvious even before they started the fight.

Nami and Chopper kept on crying, Sanji was walking around the island in order to cool down his stressful mind and to find Robin, Luffy was sitting somewhere far away from his other crew while being in a very deep thought, and Zoro was closing his eyes and acting all tough and calm in order to maintain the stressful and depressed situation of the crew.

Zoro knew that it was not Sanji, Nami, Chopper, himself or Ussop who were hurt the most. It was Luffy…he just lost his greatest friend and he had to fight and hurt him just like the way he treats his own enemy. After the fight with Ussop, everyone could see him crying while choking himself in order to hold his crying voice and hiccups.

It was a terrible sight, even when Luffy was covering his own face with his straw hat. All of his crews could still hear his choking voice. Zoro decided to leave him alone, so as the other crews. Giving him pity and comfort will only hurt his pride as a man. So leaving him alone in his deep thought was the best thing to do.

The awkward situation was then broken apart when another bad news appear.

The news was the fact that Sanji was still unable to find Robin no matter how hard he search. And also the fact that the mayor of this Water 7 Island, was shot two times inside his office, leaving him dying on the floor and showered with his own blood.

* * *

Everyone decided to create a searching group, Zoro, Sanji and Chopper had duties to search the whole island once more to find Robin, Nami had to find out what exactly had happen to Iceburg since she too was worried about his condition. While Luffy was left alone by his crews, since they still wanted him to get all of his guilt and regret out of his mind.

Nami whistled loudly to call her 'bull' transportation, then she rides it through the water tunnel towards the first deck shipwright to meet Iceberg.

As she was riding her bull, she begun to lose on her own thought. She still wanted to cry and she needs comfort from one of her friends. Not Zoro who would not be able to do anything to comfort a crying girl. Not Sanji who would take advantages from her crying state. Not Chopper since both of them need comfort from someone who is mentally strong. Not Robin or Ussop since they were not there. Not Luffy…because he caused her to lose her best friend and it was him who made her cry.

She looked at the walking floor beside the water tunnel, dry blood were on that floor. She realized that it was the place where she found Ussop lying, looking all beat up and wounded. Just by thinking about him, she felt that she wanted to cry her heart out once more.

Suddenly she heard a familiar voice for calling her. She looked up to the bridge above her to found Luffy looking at her. Without warning, he jumped onto Nami's bull which caused water around her to splashed towards both of them and made them wet.

"Ops sorry about that," said Luffy smiling in apology

Nami knocked Luffy's head, "Stupid!"

Luffy chuckled while rubbing his head, Nami turned her head away in order to avoid any eye contact with Luffy.

Luffy too tried his best to avoid her eyes, he placed the front part of his hat in-front of his eyes. Yet he spoke, "Nami…"

Nami nodded to show that she was listening, no matter how angry she was towards her captain, he was still her captain and she had to respect him.

"I'm sorry…" he said softly

Trying her best not to shed anymore tears, she harshly spoke back, "Forget it!"

Luffy was taken back by her harsh tone, in order not to risen up her angry mood anymore he decided to keep his mouth shut on the rest of the journey.

The awkward silence was turning Nami on. Luffy NEVER stay quite and staying with him NEVER made any of their situation awkward. The truth, no matter how much she was annoyed with Luffy, she wanted his comfort the most. No matter how much she was angry with him, she wanted to be crying her heart out with his arms around her. No matter how much she was pissed at him or hate the things he had done towards Ussop, she still loved him.

She begun to bite her lower lips in depression, her mind and feelings were so complicated that it hurt.

Luffy gasped in surprised when Nami suddenly parked her transportation on the nearby edge. She stopped her transportation and slowly looked at Luffy, forcing to make eye contact towards each other.

"Nami…" started Luffy but then stop himself when he saw her eyes. Pain, sadness and loneliness were shown in her eyes, and it hurt him so much just by seeing her in that state.

"STUPID!" roared Nami which made him flinched, "You stupid buffoon! Why did you have to fight? Why? I warned you not to! I warned you! But why won't you listen? Ussop is your friend? I keep telling you that right? Right? FRIENDS DON'T FIGHT! FRI…"

"NAMI!" cried Luffy angrily which shocked Nami, especially when he begun to glared at her, "Stop telling me like if you understand how I feel."

Nami was trembling while gritted her teeth in both frustration and sadness, she could feel that her heart will blow up in anger any time soon. She glared back at him, which made him to stop his glare. His glare slowly turned into guilt. She too realized that her glared were accompanied by her many tears she had been hiding for a long time.

"I know how you feel!" cried Nami angrily while sobbing continuously, "That's why I'm so mad at you! Why are you doing this to yourself? Why choose pride over the importance of your friend? Why Luffy? WHY? You know how much this hurt you? Not only you, it hurt us too!"

Luffy was looking at her sadly, and slowly he smiled at her, "Nami…we are pirates…and I'm the captain."

"SO?" asked Nami while wiping her tears with her hand

Patiently he put his hand on top of her shoulder, "Try to understand Nami, you heard Zoro right? If Ussop wanted to choose to quit the crew, then I will not force him to stay. If I do that, then I'm being selfish and even thou sometime I use my selfishness for the sake of the crews, but I will never bring my selfishness to hurt the pride of my friend. And when that happen, I will not be a good captain for my crew."

Nami blinked in confusion, "Pride of your friend? What friend?"

"Ussop," smiled Luffy, "Forcing him to choose the things he didn't like and giving him pity by not fighting with him, will only hurt his pride forever. And you know how stubborn and high his pride can be right?"

Nami eyes were wide in surprised, and slowly she turned her head down to looked at the seat of her bull transportation. Luffy was unable to see her face clearly since the bangs of her hair were covering her eyes, yet he understand her state which was full of confusion and sadness from the tears which kept on pouring on her face.

So he slowly wrapped his arm around her shaking body. He could feel the tension on her body, but later on relaxed as she begun to deepen her face on top of his shoulder.

Slowly she whispered, "Thank you Luffy…love you…"

He chuckled in relieve, "And I too…"

Luffy slowly raised her chin so that her face will face him. As he moved down towards her face, their lips begun to meet. Nami smiled between their kiss as she begun to kiss him back.

As they broke apart, Luffy wiped her tears which caused her to give him a warm smile.

"Keep on smiling," smiled Luffy happily, "You and tears don't match at all."

Nami giggled, "Whatever you say captain."

A great turn of event had created the two of them to come together once again. But then again, how long will it last?

Will there be another news or events which will change the whole crews fate once and for all?

* * *

Robin knew that her friends were looking for her, that was why she kept on hiding and avoid having Chopper to catch her scent.

She was not mentally ready to say goodbye. She was afraid that she will lose herself when facing her friends. It was not like in the past where she was able to masked herself in front of her ex-crewmates. This was different, her present crew mates were her real friends, not just any real friends but those people she believes and those who showed her the meaning of being together as a family.

Then again, that was not entirely her real reason. In just a few moments she knew that the Iceburg guy will be awake. By that time, he would tell the whole island that it was her who shot him, and the blame would automatically send towards the straw-hat crews.

Once again she felt guilt stabbing her heart in a very painful manner. Yet, she was unable to back away anymore, what done is done. She didn't care if her friends will hate or curse her for her betrayal, as long as they're save from the danger given by those government, she will have no regret. Even if it means that she was unable to achieve her goal, sacrificing her life for the sake of her friends' life was worth it.

She smiled happily knowing that her sacrifice will save her friends. Closing her eyes while feeling the beautiful breeze of the beach, her thought were filled with beautiful memories of her times with the straw-hat crews.

Robin realized as she begun to remember about her most precious memory just by touching her own lips. She smiled as her lips gave a small whisper about the most important person in her life, "Zoro…thank you…sorry…goodbye. And…love you…forever…"

With a soft smile formed on her lips, tears of regrets and loneliness started to pour once more.

TBC

Note: Okaaaaay…I have to admit that this chapter is more into LuffyxNami fluff. And I know it's not really as good as the other chapters. The words and sentences, especially grammars are a MESS! And I have no idea how to change it. Anyway, I have to apologize to you readers because I have to update the next chapter in another 2 weeks. I really REALLY apologize, I have this huge project for my mid-semester project. So I will not be able to write this fic for a week. I'm really sorry! But please review, complains and flames are excepted!


	11. Her final goodbye

Can you trust me

Rating: PG

Pairing: ZoroxRobin, LuffyxNami

WARNING: May contain spoiler!

In just a short time, big news started to spread everywhere.

"THE STRAWHAT PIRATES WERE THE CULPRIT FOR SHOOTING ICEBURG! THE NEWS WILL BE GIVEN BY THE MIZUMIZU NEWSPAPER! THEY'RE STILL HERE! FIND THEM AND HANG THEM!" shouted a man while giving around newspaper to the public.

Robin gave a small gasped as she begun to pick up the newspaper. While reading it, she started to put on her expressionless mask once again, 'So, it had begun…'

Immediately she went back to the CP9 people to gather up some things, so then they will later on proceed to the plan.

* * *

Zoro was walking around the city to search for Robin. He sighed in annoyance after finding out how difficult it was to find just one person in one big island. Especially when he himself had no idea where he was.

Yet, he was unable to help but realized that people were beginning to give him odd stares. Scratch that, it was more like stares full with horror and fear.

Suddenly he could hear a cry which could change his day once again.

"THAT'S RORONOA ZORO! GET HIM!" cried a group of person

In surprise and by a reflect action, he ran away. It was not because he was a coward or a weakling which was unable to beat those guys, only that he was unable to beat people with no reason at all. Being chased and being called as a bad guy was like any of his ordinary day as a pirate, but this island was supposed to be different. As far as he was not mistaken, this island was being so friendly towards them just a moment ago.

"Don't run away you assassin!" they cried angrily while starting to shoot at Zoro.

After he noticed the first bullet that went past him and the way they were calling him as an assassin, he knew that those people might had a bit of a misunderstanding towards him.

"What the hell? What do you people want?" cried Zoro in annoyance.

Feeling more annoyed since they didn't answer his questions, he started to ditch them by hiding behind a wall so they'll miss him.

It worked, since they kept on running pass his hiding spot. He sighed in relieved with a face full of confusion, "What is their problem anyway?"

Suddenly a newspaper flew to the place near him, feeling curious on the present situation, he pick it up.

As he begun to read it, he knew that all of his questions were answers with shocking news.

"Robin shot Iceberg?" cried Zoro in disbelief, he then looked at the chaos behind him, "So that's why! No wonder they kept on chasing me, it was because I'm related to Robin. There's no way we're able to go back to the hotel, and the reason why only Luffy, Robin and my pictures were here was because we're all have bounty on our head."

While gritting his teeth he crumpled the newspaper and threw it away in disgust. He then put his hand on his forehead to overcome his stress.

"Robin…" he whispered desperately, "What should I do?"

Slowly he looked at the sky angrily, "Why did you betray us? Answer me Robin!"

Feeling more desperate and betrayed by the person he had care so much, he knew that his bad feeling about his day getting from worse to horrible was no ordinary feeling. Once again, his feeling towards Robin remained unsolved and one question was still unanswered. The question was, can he trust her?

His mind kept on telling him that she was nothing but a betrayal, and all of her sweet words and acts towards him was nothing but a horrible act and things she do to dominate people. Yet, his heart told different answer and feeling. His heart trusted her, and his heart wanted to give nothing but to see her once more and demand for an explanation.

"DAMN IT!" cried Zoro, without caring that people would start chasing him again, he ran from his hiding spot, attempting to find Robin.

Just like what he had expected, groups of bigger people started to see him and begun to chase him in order to kill him. Yet, he care no less, as long he was able to find Robin then those people could just go to hell for all he care.

He kept on running and running, until suddenly caught his eye.

"Zoro!" cried Luffy happily

Zoro was relieved to have found Luffy…and Nami, "Luffy! Nami!"

Nami eyes were wide in shocked to find many groups of people behind Zoro, attempting to capture him, "Wa…wait a minute! ZORO THOSE PEOPLE ARE CHASING YOU! DON'T! STOP! DON'T COME TOWARDS US!"

"Look! It's the other two members of the straw-hat crew! Get them!" cried one the people in the group.

Luffy was laughing playfully, "To late, they found us out!" he then grabbed Nami's hand, "Let's go Nami!" Pulling Nami along with him, he ran and Zoro too followed their running direction.

"Luffy!" protested Nami, "Other than running with no sense of destination, how about if hide somewhere from these people?"

"Well, any ideas?" asked Zoro

Nami then began to scan the area surrounding her, until she found a perfect spot.

"Guys!" she cried while pointing at a 1 o'clock direction, "Let's hide under that bridge!"

"What?" cried Zoro and Luffy in surprise

"There is water flowing under that bridge!" cried Zoro

"And I can't swim!" Luffy cried in protest

Nami smirked, "Its okay guys, I have an idea."

A few minutes later…

"YOU CALL THIS AN IDEA?" protested Luffy in annoyance.

Luffy was stretched while holding both edges of the bridge with both his hand and feet just like a stretchy bridge. While Nami and Zoro were sitting on top of him, to kept them away from the water under the bridge.

"Hey, at least this is a better idea than running around like idiots!" snapped Nami angrily.

"Shh!" hushed Zoro which made them to shut up. They then heard people running past them over and over again attempting to capture them.

Zoro then looked at Nami and whisper, "What exactly happen?"

Nami too looked at Zoro with a very stressful face, "I don't know…"

* * *

Robin was walking around the city while keeping herself completely hidden from the people around her. She knew that those people were searching for her, her ears were everywhere around the city, so she wouldn't miss a thing.

Suddenly, her eyes caught something she was searching for. It was Sanji and Chopper, they were walking on the lonely street, attempting to find her too.

While closing her eyes in sadness and grief, she began to take another step to face them and tell them her last goodbyes.

"ROBIN!" cried Sanji and Chopper happily.

"Robin-chan, you have no idea how worried we are!" cried Sanji in relieved, "Wait right there! There are lots of things happening around here! But don't worry we'll handle it somehow! I'll come and get you!"

Before Sanji could even come and get her, she began to speak, "That is not really necessary, because I won't be coming back with you."

Chopper and Sanji were surprised by her answer, which she then continued, "Lets say our goodbye in this island."

"Wha…" started Sanji in disbelief, "What are you talking about? Is it because of the news that you shot the mayor of this island? We don't believe that! This is just like those kind of thing those people use to blame all of their crime to us, we're all pirates after all!"

Robin mind were full with regret and guilt, her friends kept on believing in her until that extent. While she was trying to give them nothing but a stab on the back, it was such a cruel fate.

"It is true that you guys were frame on being the culprit of the shooting incident," said Robin calmly, "But the fact about me as the mayor assassin's, that's nothing but the truth."

Both Chopper and Sanji were shocked of her words, and before any of them could even say a word, Robin continues, "My life were full with darkness that you have no knowledge of, and one day that darkness will give you nothing but death."

'Please guys, do understand my word,' plead Robin inside her mind, 'my existence will only give you misfortune and death! Please leave me alone! I'm begging you PLEASE!'

"That's why I frame all of crime to you, I'll be leaving soon," informed Robin once again.

"What are you talking about?" protested Sanji in disbelief, "Why are you…"

"Why am I doing this?" asked Robin towards Sanji and Chopper, 'I'm doing this for your own sake,' "There's no need for me to tell you that."

"Robin!" cried Chopper in panic, "Let's go back together PLEASE!"

"Robin-chan! You're making no sense!" shouted Sanji, "Something must've happen to you!"

'Can you guys stop being kind and friendly towards me? I BETRAYED you, get over it and make me as your enemy. Giving me your loyalty is making my job harder than before,' cried Robin in her thought, she then begun to turn around, "We've been together for a while, but we won't see each other anymore. Give my regards to everyone. I should also give my thanks to all of you for treating me so well. Goodbye!"

As she started to walk away, she could hear her friends calling her name over and over again with great pain of confusion and shocked.

"I don't believe this!" cried Sanji in shocked, "ROBIN-CHAN! WAIT A MINUTE! THIS ISN'T FUNNY!"

"ROBIN! COME BACK!" cried Chopper pleadingly

"ROBIN-CHAN!" she could hear Sanji calling for her name while trying to swim across the water which divided their distance.

Yet, she was faster than him and there was nothing he could do to catch up with her.

It was a good thing her face was not seen by any of them when she was walking away. Her mask was totally broken, tears started to spill once again and her face gave nothing but pain and regret.

This was really the most painful goodbye she had ever encountered, losing her friends and dream were such a painful and cursed fate she had to live. She knew that starting from that time onwards, every step she took would only lead her to her death. Yet, in her mind a certain voice started to scream at her.

"_Why did you betray us? Answer me Robin!"_

She realized that it was Zoro's voice, she begun to choke along with her unstoppable tears, "Zo…Zoro…"

Trying to hold herself by leaning against the wall, she begun to cried desperately, "Luffy…Mr. Doctor…Miss Navigator…Mr. Cook…Mr. Long-nose…Zoro…I…I'm so sorry…I'm so sorry…"

Being lost with her own pain, she did not realize that a certain blond hair cook was following her from behind to witness every word and emotion she just gave.

Trying not to come out from his hiding so she would not know that he was following her. Sanji begun to give her a look full with pity, sadness and regret for not being able to do anything to cure her pain. Since he knew that only one person other than his captain was able to take away those pain and loneliness from her heart.

'That damn swordsman…' cursed Sanji inside his mind, 'Where is he when somebody actually needed him?'

TBC

Note: Sigh………WOHOO! Finally! I'm finish! Sorry I update it so late, my computer internet protection become so strict until I'm unable to download or log in to my e-mail or private page. So I published this through someone else computer. Anyway hope you guys like it, these thing sure take lots of research about the whole situation in the manga. I know, I know, just like usual, there must be LOTS of grammar mistakes, but at least I tried writing it. Well anyway, don't forget to review okay.


	12. His Unanswered Questions

Can you trust me?

Rating: PG

Pairing: ZoroxRobin, LuffyxNami

WARNING: May contain spoiler!

"I have to find the others!" gasped Chopper once more while running around the island. Sanji had told him to find Luffy and the others in order to inform them exactly what Robin had said to them. Sanji decided to follow Robin to know where her whereabouts was, he even believes that she was innocent and all of the things she had said was just a lie.

'Sanji, belief in Robin, I hope everyone do too,' pray Chopper to himself, 'There must be a reason behind Robin previous action, there must be! She's our friend!'

Suddenly he caught something, 'These smell…its Luffy, Zoro and Nami!'

* * *

"I can't hold much longer…" whisper Luffy while gritting his teeth in pain, "You guys are so heavy, is it safe yet?"

Zoro and Nami still could hear people going pass the bridge on top of them, both of them whispered to Luffy as a reply, "Not yet,"

Luffy was frustrated, he hoped and wished that those people who were looking for them were bad guys so he could kick their asses. Yet, in just a few second, Chopper face appears in front of him.

"GYAAA!" cried Luffy in shocked, and as a result he slipped which dropped the three of them to the water.

"Ops," said Chopper, "Um, sorry guys. Just to tell you, the situation is clear for a moment."

"Chopper!" said Nami happily, "Thank goodness you're alright. Where's Sanji-kun? And did you find Robin?"

Chopper gave them a look of surprise, since he was attacked of questions he rather not answers.

Zoro looked at Chopper, unable to know what with the change of his friend expression, he decided to change the subject, "How did you find us Chopper?"

"Smell," answered Chopper, he then looked around, "Where's Luffy?"

Nami and Zoro suddenly realized that Luffy was unable to swim, "Shit!" cursed Zoro in panic as he begun to swim under to rescue his captain.

A few hours later, they went to a safe place, away from the other citizen and on a high place. Just like what Chopper had planned, he told them everything about the event that took place between him, Sanji and Robin. This of coarse shocked all of them.

"WHAT? ARE YOU SERIOUS?" shouted Luffy in shocked, "ROBIN REALLY SAID THAT?"

Chopper with his face full with grief and sadness nodded.

Zoro looked away with no expression, his mind was clear, he rather belief in logic then emotion.

He took his sword out and gave a small tap to the floor to wake everyone from their state of surprise.

"Its time for everyone to wake up," he started, "She was our enemy which we allowed to become our friends when she appeared on our ship. So before the sun gets down, one thing we should know. Is that woman a friend or a foe?"

After that, discussion started to occur. Discussion about Robin real motives and about the mysterious mask person Robin was traveling before Iceburg got shot.

Finally, they decided to find Robin, since their questions and doubts would remain unanswered without any proof of the real fact.

So they finally headed towards the 1st deck which was where Iceberg was living. They had a feeling that Robin would once again meet Iceburg to finish him off once and for all.

On the way there, something about Zoro bug Nami. She looked at him who was just walking with his 'cool' expression.

Zoro realized he was being stared at, so he looked back at Nami, "What?"

Nami stared at him even more, since she was now looking straight to his eyes, she could see that something was wrong.

Getting irritated by her silent answer, he glared at her, "What is your problem?"

"Are you okay?" asked Nami softly so Luffy and Chopper would not listen to any of her word.

Zoro stared at her in surprise, "What are you talking about?"

So she was right, "On our discussion, why did you say something you didn't meant on saying?"

"What do you mean?" asked Zoro in confusion

"You know exactly what I mean," Said Nami calmly, "The things you were saying back there was as if you believe that Robin is a traitor."

Zoro looked away and snorted, "I never trust her in the beginning anyway."

Nami glared at him, "Then please do tell me, why did you save her many times?"

"I never save her," whispered Zoro in annoyance

Nami growled angrily, "Don't you give me lies, you big jerk! At Skypia, when she was attacked by Eneru, you break her fall and you went berserk towards Eneru. Then when she was almost slashed by that Aokiji guy, you defended her so she would not get hurt."

"It's a reflect action," said Zoro angrily, "Even that idiot-cook would do the same thing. It's just not being myself to let someone to hurt a women, no matter if she's evil or not."

Nami sighed in frustration, "All I hear is excuses, lame excuses. If you really unable to trust her, then what with those stares you kept on giving to her ever since we arrived on Skypia?"

Zoro looked at her in confusion, "What stares?"

"For your information I'm not blind," stated Nami, "I could see that the way you stare at her was not those kind of stare you usually use against your enemy. Many people may think that you kept on staring at her because you can't trust her. But believe me Roronoa Zoro, I could see very well the true meaning of your stare."

"Really?" said Zoro in disgust, "What does it mean then? Because I know very well that I kept on staring at her because I never trust her."

Nami looked at him, and with a smirked she answered, "Attraction."

Zoro looked at her in a complete surprise, "WHAT?"

Luffy and Chopper looked at Zoro in surprise. "What's the matter Zoro?" asked Chopper in concern.

"It's nothing," smiled Nami, "It's just something about the food Sanji-kun cook for him."

Luffy and Chopper shrugged as they begun to continue their walk.

Zoro glared at Nami in disbelief, "What kind of bullshit were you talking about?"

"Don't call it bullshit you jerk," threatened Nami in anger, "I was just saying the truth. I could even see that you were the one who was worried the most about her disappearance."

"Do not," growled Zoro

"Oh please, stop acting like a kid and grow up." Said Nami feeling annoyed by his attitude, "And most of all, if you didn't care or trust her at all, then what with the kiss you gave her last time."

Zoro eyes were wide in shocked, "What? I…I didn't…"

"Robin told me everything," Smirked Nami, "You cannot escape from the truth Mr. Roronoa Zoro."

'Women and their big mouth!' cursed Zoro angrily, "So what? I admit, I almost trust her for a bit. But hell, this situation totally proves that she was nothing but a total liar. All of those act and sweet words towards me were nothing but a mere act to fool me. And I'm a fool which foolishly fall on her act. I shouldn't even trust her in the beginning. And yes, I kissed her, so what? Do you have to make a big deal out of it? Does that even prove anything right now? She may think that it was nothing and her plan of making me to fall into her trap was a big success!"

Nami gasped at Zoro confession, he was never this opened to her before. Zoro was always quite and relaxed and also a person who like to keep his mind to himself. Yet, this time he talked so openly towards her. This was extraordinary strange, if it was towards Luffy or Chopper then it would be okay, but to her? She was the last person on earth he would talk to about his thoughts.

"Zoro…" whispered Nami, judging on his sudden mood swing when they were talking about Robin, she finally understood of the whole situation, "You…you love her, don't you?"

Zoro was once again shocked and speechless. His brain was a mess and he couldn't think straight. He could even feel that his heart was beating three times faster then normal.

Nami smiled when she saw his reaction, "Am I correct?"

Zoro was being uncomfortable with the whole conversation, so he quickly looked away and decided to walk faster so he would get away from Nami.

Nami chuckled silently to see his reaction, she too decided to end the conversation. Her questions about Zoro weird reaction were finally answered. Only one thing could describe Zoro present situation, he loved Robin and the news about her betrayal had broke his heart.

Luffy looked at Nami, then Zoro, then at Chopper, he whispered, "I don't understand their conversation even though I could hear them loud and clear."

"So do I," whispered Chopper back, "Maybe Nami was just telling Zoro to belief in Robin no matter what."

"Maybe," shrugged Luffy

Zoro was looking at the ground, full with thoughts and questions. Why was he acting like this? Why did he speak so openly towards Nami? Why was he being complicated? Why he kept on denying the truth? What truth? Truth about him, being attracted with Robin? Was he even attracted towards her? Or is it more then just a simple feeling of attraction? Was Nami right about the fact that he fell in love with Robin? If that is right, then why was it so painful every time he thinks about her? The pain was no ordinary pain, it was emotionally and mentally. He had never felt those kinds of pain before, yet it felt familiar. The main question he was unable to answer was, what is his true feeling towards Robin?

He groaned in annoyance as he begun to give himself a small whisper of confusion and longingness, "Robin…"

* * *

Sanji was looking around in panic, "Okay…I could swear she went that way," he pointed to his left, "or that way," he pointed to his right, "or maybe…damn it! I lost her! How can she move so fast!"

It was just a minute ago until he lost her figure. It was not easy following her, since she could easily felt his presence. It took lots of effort to follow her by calculating the distance and avoiding any unnecessary noise he could create.

"Great," he mumbled to himself, "Now I must to look for her all over again, jeez! Being a gentleman is not an easy job."

He then ran too looked for Robin, wherever she is.

TBC

Note: Okay, maybe this chapter is shorter then before. I can't help it, my computer is still under construction and I have to update my fic with the computer in my college. And living in Indonesia gives me a slow internet connection which sometimes creates errors to the internet connection. So sometimes, the Javascript won't work which make me to be unable to update my fic. So sorry for the delay and I didn't check the grammar, so this time, it must be more horrible than before. Hope this chapter satisfies you.


	13. Zoro VS Robin

Can you trust me?

Rating: PG

Pairing: ZoroxRobin, LuffyxNami

WARNING: May contain spoiler!

Finally the time had come. Robin was once again holding the gun in front of Iceburg. Yes, once again those moments of betrayal in her heart had come once more like a déjà vu. Only this time, she was suppose to kill him, right after he hand over the blueprint of the world secret weapon.

All of the time pointing a gun in front of him, was just to give some time for the whole CP9 to enter the building and search for the blueprint. She wouldn't have thought that she would be stuck into a difficult conversation with him. Especially when the conversation was about her betrayal.

First of all, he only warned and threatened about the danger of the world greatest weapon, and also the fact that she was the only able to awaken it. His fear of her existence had brought them to a secret of her true reason behind her betrayal.

After knowing all of her reason of betrayal, his desire in wanting her existence to disappear was no more. Her action was no more shown as a betrayal, it was more like a sacrifice. The definition of the word 'betrayal' was shown when the CP9 had finally showed their true face to Iceburg.

Things went into a big disaster when the straw-hat pirates finally able to find Robin. Confusion and shock were given by Luffy, Zoro, Chopper, Nami and Paulie. The fact that the CP9 were one of the strongest shipwright in deck 1, which were usually known as the good guys by all people in Water 7. What shocked the straw-hat crew even more was the fact that the news about Robin betrayal was true due to the scene in front of them.

'So…it was true…' Zoro thought was once again messed up, maybe it was not a good idea to meet her. It only made himself feel even a lot worse.

He was unable to say anything towards her, due to his state of feeling a great state of pain from her betrayal.

Nami who was looking at Robin, took a quick glance at Zoro. He may look angry just like he use to look like every time he face his enemy, but she knew that deep inside his heart, he was fighting with pain of a broken heart. She couldn't really blame him for those kinds of emotional problems, Robin was in fact the person he loved, and he was stubborn enough to admit it. She looked at Robin to try and see her real attention of her betrayal. Yet, her expressionless face show nothing but the truth of every word she said.

"In order to fulfill my wish," said Robin darkly, "I am unable to travel again with you people."

Zoro's grip on his katana even harder as his thought begun to cry out in anger, 'That's all? Just because of that kind of selfish reason, she drifts us into this kind of situation and betrays us. Just because of a simple wish? What kind of stupid wish she want? Especially, what kind of wish will she able to fulfill by betraying us and joined a whole fucking crap of marine?'

Zoro glared at her, "And what kind of wish will that be?"

Robin stared at him with her emotionless mask, "It's none of your concern."

Her answer created a whole chaos and stress from Luffy, Nami and Chopper. As for Zoro, Robin could only stare at him in fear as his eyes turned into a murderer glance. His look was as if he was unable to wait to cut down every flesh and bone of her body into many pieces.

Robin had cross the line too much. He could not endure it much longer. The doubts and feeling about her for having a right reason for her betrayal was crushed by his anger for her betrayal. He did not care if it was against his principal to hurt a women, he did not even care if she was his friend, or even the fact that she was the person he use love. Now, the only thing he wanted was to kill her just like the way he killed the other bounty criminals when he was a bounty hunter. She was no more a friend or a person he love, she was a betrayer, and it would be easy for him not to look at her as a women and continue to pursue his decision on taking revenge on her.

'I'm going to kill her! I'm going to kill her! I'm going to kill her!' screamed Zoro inside his mind furiously, 'No one dare to play around with me and get away with it, NO ONE! And she will PAY!'

Robin closed her eyes and look away before she could even shed anymore tears. Her desire in wanting his trust, was finally given to her. Yet, she did nothing but betray his trust. His trust towards her must had been broken into many pieces by now, and there was nothing she could do to put in together again.

She was glad that Lucci ordered her to run away from that place, without even bothering about the fact that Iceburg was still alive. The truth, ever since she arrived in the warmth place called friendship, which was given by the straw-hat pirate, she no more had any heart to assassinate innocent people.

Zoro heart skipped a beat of great pain to see her leaving, he figured that it was those kind of feeling he felt when one of his prey was trying to run away, "Luffy, don't let her run away!"

Yet, the CP9 were blocking them who were attempting to stop her. Robin was once again grateful of their action towards Luffy and Zoro, this would make her plan of sacrificing her life easier than before.

* * *

Sanji was looking around the place for Robin. He couldn't find her, it should be easier for him to find her in a city with barely any people around. Yet, he had been running everywhere with no clue of her whereabouts.

Suddenly he could hear a loud chaos coming from the deck1 of the shipwright. Being desperate, he decided to look for Robin there, who knows she was there.

He stopped his track when he saw something flew from the sky. His eyes were wide in shocked to the fact that the thing which was flying was not a thing, it was more like someone. It was Luffy! And he was not flying, he was thrown out and about to fall somewhere far, which he fear that it would be the sea.

"LUFFY!" cried Sanji in horror, he started to run towards the place Luffy fell.

Suddenly on the way of his track, he spotted the person he was looking for. A few miles away, but he still could see that person. That person was in fact, Nico Robin. She was walking slowly towards the sea, but it was the opposite direction to where Luffy fall into.

Sanji was in a difficult situation in where he should save his captain or follow the person he had been looking for. Unable to know why, he chose to follow to the direction his captain fell.

Robin looked behind, she could swear she heard someone steps behind her. When she looked around her, she could not found any trace of a single person behind her or around her.

'I must be imagining things,' sighed Robin tiredly, 'I'm too tired, I should go back to the train immediately.'

She sighed once again, while walking towards the place she was heading. Suddenly she could hear a loud cry from a familiar sound. It was not far away, nor was it near her. It was more like an instinct from her head of someone's cry.

She instantly looked at the sky above her. Her heart skip a beat of shocked to see what she saw. The person was falling from the sky with wounds on the person chest. She could also see that the person was unconscious. She started to cry in horror to know that the person was… "ZORO!"

* * *

Zoro was falling after getting thrown by one of those CP9 agents. He was not unconscious, he was more like closing eyes in pain from the wound on his chest. He kept on closing his eyes until he finally realized that he fell to the water.

He knew that the pain on his chest was hurting every fatal nerve in his body, normal people would not be able to move even a single movement from their body. Yet, for Zoro and his stubbornness, he forced himself to swim to the surface of the water.

As he reached the surface, he took a deep breath and coughed out some water. His vision started to turn blurry to the fact that he lost some blood. He cursed himself for being pathetically weak, he hoped that Luffy didn't end up in the sea just like him. Since he knew that there would be no hope of his survival if he fell to the sea.

Suddenly a soft word was murmured not far away from him. It sounded like, "Diez y Seis Fleur."

Hands were everywhere around his body with other hands coming from the nearest ground to pull him into the shore.

As he reached the shore, he started to stand up. He knew perfectly well who was his saver, and he didn't like it one bit. Just like what he had figured out, his saver was no other but Nico Robin.

"You…" growled Zoro angrily while gasping for air, "What's the meaning of this?"

Robin stared at him darkly, "I just past by, and maybe it help to pick up a nearby trash from polluting the water."

Zoro growled angrily at her statement, "Curse you, woman!"

Robin closed her eyes and looked away, "You're welcome, now I must leave."

"Stop!" cried Zoro, "Don't you even dare walk even another step!"

She looked at him in surprised to find him staring daggers of murder towards her. She started to tremble in fear, but her cloak had covered the fear shown by her body. She slowly whispered, but quite loud enough to be heard by him, "Why shouldn't I?"

In just a blink of an eye, the tips of two swords were found on the corner of her neck. She gasped in a total surprised and her heart begun to beat in fear and horror. Yet, her face was still expressionless.

Zoro smirked evilly, "Because I am planning to slice you to pieces."

She gritted her teeth as she begun to cried, "Tres Fleur!"

Two hands appeared on Zoro's body which knocked two of his swords away while the third hand started to choke his neck. It was Robin's turned to smirked evilly, "I told you not to point me that dangerous stuff."

"Is that so?" chuckled Zoro suddenly, "Are you forgetting that I'm a three swords swordsman?"

Her eyes were wide in shocked when another sword was pulled and started to make its way to slash her arm away. She immediately removed her arms away from his body. He too immediately halted his attack from damaging himself, since the think it was trying to attack had disappeared.

"Giving up so soon, Nico Robin?" glared Zoro

Robin chuckled, "I believe not, but really Roronoa Zoro. You know very well that you can't beat me."

He then took two of his swords and put the third one between his teeth, "What makes you say that?"

"From the first time we met and until now," she smiled evilly, "You can't even give me a single scratch."

Suddenly he slashed one of his sword from a distance, and like a speed of light, a slight slash had appear on Robin's neck.

She gave a small gasped in pain, while glaring angrily towards him. He smiled in satisfaction while giving her a small chuckle, "You were saying?"

She growled in anger, she had enough with his game as she begun to cried, "OCHOS FLEUR!"

Zoro was alerted when suddenly eight hands appeared attempting to twist his body, with a great speed, he raised his two swords and cried "SANZEN SEKAI!"

"ARGH!" cried Robin in pain when suddenly all of the eight hands she grew on his body were slashed, and also with a sudden great speed, he slashed towards her.

With a reflect action, she jump away as fast as she could from his attack. She did escape, but his attack did slash onto the corner of her arm.

She hissed in pain, it was a good thing that it was only a simple scratch. She glared at him who glared at her back.

"I'll make you regret," growled Zoro, "For playing around me as if I'm a fool."

She looked at him while giving a small gasped of pain. Her pain was so painful, she swore she wasn't able to bear for it even longer. The pain she felt was not because of the wounds he had cause. It was more like because of the word and action made by Zoro towards her to have caused her lots and lots of emotional pain. Yet, she couldn't blame him, it was in fact all her fault in the first place.

FLASHBACK

"Just go back to the topic," Said Kaku, "So after Robin shoot Iceberg, the blame will automatically given to the straw-hat pirates, since she's one of their comrade."

Robin eyes were wide in anger, "SO THIS IS YOUR PLAN!" shouted Robin furiously.

Suddenly something stopped in front of her face in a threatening manner. It was Kalifa's leg, Robin figured that it was about to kick her face since it was a few inches from her face.

"I thought we told you that we will NOT accept any complaint." Hissed Kalifa threateningly.

Robin eyes were wide in fear, she could even feel herself frozen on her spot.

"Nico Robin," started Lucci, "We will give you two simple choices. First, you do what we say, you do all the things we had planned and you will be a good obedience girl and follow us to the head quarter so you'll be punish for your crime, and as a reward, we will leave your so-called-friends alone. Or second, you may refuse on joining our plan and go back to where you belong with your pathetic group of friends, but we will burn this island along with all the island residence and your friends. And I know very well that your friends will not be able to go anywhere else since your pirate ship now is just a piece of trash which will easily destroyed by the ocean wave."

Robin gasped in shocked, the image of her fearful past begun to appear once again to her mind.

"So what will be your answer? Nico Robin," smirked Lucci evilly

Robin closed her eyes and gritted her teeth in frustration, 'These people are nothing but bastards!'

"I choose the first option," whispered Robin loudly while biting her lower lip in the process.

END FLASHBACK

FLASHBACK

"In order to fulfill my wish," said Robin darkly, "I am unable to travel again with you people."

Zoro glared at her, "And what kind of wish will that be?"

END FLASHBACK

'In order to have all straw-hat pirates excluding me to get away from this island without harm from the CP9 or the marine superpowers.' Robin thoughts had started to gain her emotional pain stronger than before, 'That is my wish! And I will do anything to make that happen! No useless pain will stop me!'

For the sake of her friends, and especially for the sake of the person in front of her, she should bear the pain a little bit more.

"Doce Fleur!" she whispered, forcing her wounded arms to be her weapon once again.

Zoro noticed that twelve arms suddenly appeared beneath him. He smirked, "You think that increasing more of your arms will slow me down?"

"I could try." She smirked back. Her arms started to grab Zoro's legs, but before she could grab his arms or even try to word another attack. Zoro had made his move, without even moving from his current place.

"San-Jyuu-Roku Pondou Hou!" he cried as he started to slash the air away from the distance. The force of his swords had slashed the air open to create a dangerous force of wind cutting attack.

Robin eyes were wide in shocked when she saw the force field of the cutting attack. She automatically trying to defend herself using her only option, "VEINTE FLEUR!" ten arms started to grow from each of her two arms, and created a whirlwind-like-flower as her shield from the cutting wind, "CALENDULA!" she closed her eyes in horror as the attacked begun to slashed towards her.

Her shield didn't work so well, since her shield was part of her body too. She began to cry in absolute pain as the attack slashed her shield, "AKH!"

Zoro smirked in satisfaction, especially when the twelve hands surrounding him were gone.

Robin held both her arms in complete pain, she glared angrily towards Zoro. She decided to give up the rest of her strength to attack him, "SEIS FLEUR!"

He was alerted to know she was still able to attack. Six arms started to grow around him and trapped every movement he could possibly give. He cursed for underestimating her, he then cried in pain when she cried the word "CLUTCH!" and cracked sounds were given as her six arms pull several of his limbs and neck as far as they can go.

Her strength when giving him the 'clutch' had worsen the pain of the wounds on her arms, a roar of pain was then given by both Zoro and Robin into the empty island of Water 7.

* * *

Sanji snapped as he heard the sudden roar given by two familiar voices. 'This sound…no…is it possible…'

Suddenly he could also see flame coming from Iceberg's building. He watched on horror on the situation he was now. He had three options. He could try to kept on finding Luffy, or he could try to check out the flaming building, feared that maybe one of his friends was involved in that mess, or he could try and found out what had happen to Zoro and Robin, since he just heard their cry in pain.

He cursed loudly as he begun to run, "I'm sorry guys, I'm sorry Luffy! I hope you guys are capable to take care of your own self. Robin-chan! Zoro! I'm coming!"

TBC

Note: YAY! I finally finish this chapter. I know you guys must be shocked with the title of this chapter. But the whole chapter explains everything right? I like to collect information about every straw-hat crews attacks and moves, so I just give this as an opportunity to put in my research about Robin's and Zoro's attacks and moves. I know, I know, Robin was not supposed to be wounded when she left Water 7, but I made her wounded because this is a fanfiction. And I'm sorry for the late update once again! Blame my slow internet connection for this. And also I won't forget about the scene where Zoro will later on end up stuck in the chimney, so no worries. There is no way, I forget to add that kind of stuff. So don't forget to review ok!


	14. A Shocking Situation

Can you trust me?

Rating: PG

Pairing: ZoroxRobin, LuffyxNami

WARNING: May contain spoiler!

Zoro gritted his teeth in pain as he started to crawl up from the floor. He could swear she had broken most of his ribs. He immediately glared at her, "Damn you woman!"

Robin was far too pained both mentally and physically to notice his dangerous glare. She knew that her wound were not as painful as Zoro. The cuts on her arms were mainly small and not deep, it only sting every time she moved her arms. Yet, it's not everyday she had to fight this wild. Even though she was a pirate, she was still not use on fighting so wildly with someone else. Especially for the fact that she was a woman, she could easily get exhausted due her lack of stamina.

She smirked at him, "It hurt does it? That's what you get for messing with me." 'Please don't let me hurt you more. Just leave me, hate me, do anything you like! Just let me go so you people will be able to get away from the danger you guys will face!'

Zoro trembled in anger, "And this is what you will get for messing with me!" he suddenly stood up and with an amazing speed he stood in front of Robin while holding his sword next to her neck.

She gasped in absolute shocked, she was completely sure she had damage him enough to make him completely unable to move. Yet, it was not really possible for a mere strength like hers could possibly hurt a man that could destroy a whole building with just one punch.

Zoro chuckled in amusement, "Not so tough anymore huh, Nico Robin?"

Robin stared at him in fear, the feeling she was feeling was more than fear, it was more like regrets and pain. Yet, she tried her best not to show it.

She slowly spoke, but fail horribly since she was trembling uncontrollably.

Zoro noticed her mouth was moving as if she was trying to say something, but no words were spoken.

He smirked, "Speechless aren't you?"

She forced a smirked, "Do you really want to kill me that much? If you want me dead, than why don't you just leave me. The marines will execute me anyway."

His eyes snapped open in shocked, "Execute you? Why would they? Aren't you their underling now?"

"Oh please, Isn't it obvious?" said Robin while holding herself from trembling too much, "I have a bounty on my head which show the reason on how much they want me dead! There will be no way I could possibly be their underling."

"If you know you'll be executed, then why are you helping them?" cried Zoro angrily

Robin glared at him, "Because I have a wish that only the CP9 are able to fulfill it!"

"And just because of that wish, you don't care about your life?" shouted Zoro in frustration.

"I DON'T CARE!" shouted Robin back, also in frustration, "YOU DON'T KNOW ANYTHING ABOUT MY LIFE! SO JUST BUG OFF AND LEAVE ME ALONE!"

"LEAVE YOU ALONE? WHAT KING OF FUCKING SHIT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT YOU DAMN WOMAN!" Zoro was so frustrated he had no idea what should he do.

Robin gritted her teeth, "YOU HATED ME RIGHT? YOU WANT TO HURT ME RIGHT? YOU WANT TO KILL ME RIGHT? BECAUSE OF MY BETRAYAL, YOU DIDN'T TRUST ME ANYMORE RIGHT? THEN WHY ARE YOU STILL HERE? WHY WASTE YOUR TIME FIGHTING WITH ME? THE MARINE WILL TOTALLY TAKE CARE OF ME, BY EXECUTING ME! CAN YOU ALL JUST GO AWAY FROM THIS ISLAND SAFELY!"

Zoro eyes were wide in shocked as Robin started to cover her mouth in horror as she realized at her sudden outburst.

"Go…away…from this…island…safely?" said Zoro slowly while starting at Robin in disbelief, "What is that suppose to mean?"

Robin cannot hold it any longer, tears started to pour from her eyes. She stared at Zoro full with pain and sadness as she begun to sobbed, "Please, save yourself! I don't want them to kill you! I don't want any of you to be killed!"

"What…what are you talking about?" cried Zoro in confusion and shocked at her sudden outburst, but he kept on holding his sword tightly in case if she was fooling around him again.

She cried in frustration as she started to use the rest of her strength to quickly slapped Zoro's sword away from his hand. He was surprised to see her to be able to catch him off guard. Immediately she pushed Zoro to the floor by using all her weight. She knew that he was still not completely recovered from her previous attack, so it made her to easily pushed him to the ground. He cursed loudly as Robin started to point the gun in front of his head dangerously as she was pinning him to the ground.

"DON'T MAKE ME SHOOT YOU!" she cried in frustration and pain.

Zoro was sweating in panic and nervousness, not because of the fact that a person he wanted to kill was pointing a gun towards him, but for the fact that her tears, he just couldn't help but admit that he was weak towards woman's tears.

She sobbed weakly, "Please leave me be…Zoro…"

He stared at her in surprise, his desire on killing her slowly fade away and was replaced by something familiarly new.

"Zoro…" she sobbed once again, "I don't want to do this…Zoro…"

He had such a hard time deciding on which he should trust, the fact that she actually betray her friend for her selfish need, or the real expression of herself he was seeing right in front of him.

"…go away…I'm begging you…Zoro…" she started to whisper, she could swear she was starting to lose her voice from the stress, screaming and crying she just did.

It was really a weird thing. The real intention of meeting her once again was to finish her off. Yet, the last thing he know, his desire had suddenly changed into something completely different.

Robin gasped in shocked as Zoro started to knock the gun from her hand. Her eyes were wide in panic as Zoro started to grab her and pinned her down to the floor harshly.

'I'm going to die!' cried Robin in panic, 'I can't die here! Not now! Their safety is on my hand!'

"Damn it!" cursed Zoro angrily. The next thing she knew was something she and he could ever think on doing in that kind of situation. He reached down to her face, and as he cupped her face, he kissed her.

* * *

Sanji was running towards the source of the voice. Based on what he had heard, both Robin and Zoro must be in a great danger to be screaming in pain THAT loud. His worse fear was the fact thatthey could be fighting withone another. He knew Zoro was a short tempered bastard. He feared that Zoro would take Robin true attention the wrong way and he may tried to kill her. 

He ran faster and faster than before, he finally reached his destination to be prepared for the worse. Yet, what he saw was something unbelievably bizarre.

Zoro was KISSING Robin! And what with their position? All he could do was stared at them in a complete shocked.

* * *

Robin was speechless and shocked at his sudden movement towards her. She was expecting him to slice her into pieces with his swords or strangled her until she die. But kissing her? Right after they had a life and death fight? She can never understand men. Their ways of thinking are just too complicated to understand. 

Zoro could feel her confusion, so he bit her lower lip to catch her attention. She gasped from the sudden pain from her lip, and he used this as an opportunity to let his tongue to dart in deeply into her.

She gasped once again, this time in pleasure, 'Wha…what is happening? Am…am I dreaming?' Then the shock was replaced with a warm feeling. She could felt a great familiar wave on it, and it felt really good. She wanted more of this feeling, but she didn't want to go too far. So she started to push him.

He felther arms attempting to push him and break their kiss, sohe started to pin both of her arms to the ground with his own. He pushed his tongue even more into hers, and explore the depths of it in great pleasure.

She was starting to get dizzy by the sudden wave of pleasure that attacked her whole mind and body. Unconsciously, she moaned in complete satisfaction and pleasure as she started to kiss back.

* * *

Sanji jaw dropped in a complete disbelieve. Those two were covered with bruises and wounds, and the situation surrounding them was as if they were in a fight. If they were in a fight, then what the hell are they doing? 

'WHAT THE HECK IS GOING ON?'

* * *

Both Zoro and Robin gasped for the need of air as they broke their passionate kiss. They were then staring at each other with each of their faces flushed. Speechless was an exact word to describe their current condition as they looked at each other in silence. 

Robin was the one who broke the silence, "Mr. Swordsman…what…"

Without letting her to finish her sentence, he instantly wrapped his hand around her body and embraced her tightly while burying his face on her shoulder. She gasped in surprised at his sudden reaction. First he tried to hurt her, then he tried to kill her, then he tried to KISS her and then he tried to comfort her? What the HELL was in his mind?

Zoro started to whisper to Robin, "If you wanted to die…"

"Eh?" Robin started to feel the chill from his breath on her ear.

"If you wanted to die, I will kill you…" whisper Zoro in a threatening manner

Robin stared at him in surprise and confusion, 'Is he trying to comfort me or threaten me?'

Zoro slowly continued seriously as he tightened his embraced on her, "If you betray me, I will kill you. If you chose to leave me, I'll kill you. If you play me as a fool, I'll kill you. If you choose to be with someone else, I'll KILL you!"

Usually, if people were threatened by that kind of tone, they will start to cower in fear. Yet, for Robin, his words towards her were more like…a confession? And unable to know why, she was starting to lighten up with interest.

"Be with someone else?" asked Robin with a sound full of hope, "What do you mean?"

He suddenly started to feel a great tense by her sudden question. He decided to give her no answer as he deepens his face onto her shoulder in embarrassment.

Robin smiled as she took his silence as a good thing. She couldn't helpbut notice the fact that he was such a stubborn man especially when it wasconcerning his true feeling towards a woman. Being her sensitive self, she knew exactly what he was thinking.

"You want me to be completely yours? Hm, Mr. Swordsman?" smiled Robin happily as she started to embraced the man on top of her with her bruised arms.

Zoro closed his eyes as he moves his face to be buried on her hair. Inhaling the sweet part of her natural scent, he calmly whispered, "Call my name…"

"Huh?" Robin looked at him while biting her lips in the process, his movement towards her was just too…too pleasurable, it could made her to moan easily at any moment.

"Call me by my name…Robin…" whispered Zoro as he relaxed on her embraced.

Robin gasped as she started to smile in happiness and at the same time, sadness. She may not sure, if he really loved her. Yet, she knew for sure that he cared for her and trusted her once again. She could not tell how happy she was, even tears of happiness started to spill out from her eyes.

Then again, his wish of her not to leave him was just too impossible to be true. She had a duty to be done, for the sake of her friends' life, especially Zoro. Yet, it wouldn't hurt to spend the remaining rest of her life embracing the person she loved the most.

"Yes…Zoro…" She smiled while closing her eyes as she tightly embraced him back even more.

'Thank you Zoro…I needed this…love you…' she closed her eyes as she gave him a quick kiss on his neck. She then smiled as she stayed inside his embraced until she totally satisfied.

* * *

Sanji was lightening his cigarette with nothing in his mind but a great shocked and total confusion. As he exhaled the smoke from his mouth, his mind was screaming in annoyance. 

'CAN SOMEBODY TELL ME WHAT THE FUCK IS REALLY GOING ON BETWEEN THOSE TWO?'

TBC

Note: OMG! (O.O) I can't believe I actually wrote that. Honestly this is the first time for me to write a kissing scene (gasped in shocked). I hope I didn't ruin Zoro's character (gulp). That's why if you see any mistake in any of the scene, PLEASE FORGIVE ME! Also forgive me for the late update. My internet had been down for 3 days. Can't you believe it? 3 DAYS! Stupid Indonesia internet connection! It's so freaking annoying. Well don't forget to review your ENTIRE thoughts or complains about this chapter.


	15. Sanji's Help

Can you trust me?

Rating: PG

Pairing: ZoroxRobin, LuffyxNami

WARNING: May contain spoiler!

Robin decided that the time she had embracing with Zoro was up, and she bettergo backto her mission. She slowly murmured, "Seis fleur…"

Two hands appeared and grabbed both of Zoro's arms and hold them back on his back. The other four hands pin him on a separate ground from Robin.

"What…what the heck?" cursed Zoro

Sanji who was still recovering from his state of shocked, suddenly snapped out to find Robin's hands pinning Zoro onto the ground. He was about to run towards them in alert, but seeing Robin's expression, he decided not to.

Robin was smiling in sadness while looking at Zoro. She slowly rose up on her feet with her face once again filled with pain and sadness. She closed her eyes while slowly giving Zoro a quick kiss on his forehead.

Zoro looked at her calmly, usually he would be trashing and cursing to break free if he was in that condition. Yet, he was too speechless and confused at her present expression.

"Can you at least…tell me the truth?" asked Zoro calmly with hardly no expression on his face.

She smiled while looking away from his face, "I…cannot do that…"

"Why not?" Zoro started to struggle to break free.

Robin gasped in pain from the force Zoro gave to her wounded arms. Zoro cursed in his breath knowing that he had hurt her again. He wanted to break away from her grasp but he didn't want to hurt her too.

"Let me go." Growled Zoro

"No," was Robin quick reply

Zoro glared at her, "And why not?"

Robin gave a small chuckle which surprised him the most. She then did the most unexpected things once again. She went down to his face and gave him a kiss on his lips.

Sanji slapped his forehead in annoyance while cursing "Not again…"

As they break the kiss, Robin looked straight on his eyes. She smiled and sincerely said, "Zoro…I love you…"

Zoro eyes were wide in shocked. He was too speechless to say anything and was frozen to do anything.

Sanji jaw dropped in disbelief, 'Don't tell me Robin-chan just told him her true feeling and that stupid bastard actually JUST realise that Robin felt that way towards him? What kind of a stubborn and slow couple are they?'

Yet, then again the next thingZororealized was the fact that Robin started to walk away from him.

He snapped from his frozen thought knowing that the women in front of him was going to leaved him again, "Wa…WAIT! Where do you think you're going?"

She quickly turned around while putting on her cloak once again, she then murmured, "Goodbye…"

"WHAT?" shouted Zoro in disbelief, "What kind of joke are you playing? First you suddenly told me that you lo…lo…heck why the hell do I have to say that word. Anyway, first of all you say those embarrassing words toward me, and now you're leaving me like this?"

Robin looked at Zoro sadly and whispered, "I'm sorry…" she then ran away from him, in order to avoid anymore words from here that would make her to give doubts about doing her mission.

"HEY! Don't you dare give me this shit! Don't you dare run away from me! HEY ROBIN!" he screamed while struggling from her hard grasped. It wouldn't be that hard if he hadn't had most of his ribs broken.

"ROBIN-CHAN!" Sanji finally decided to appear from his hiding spot andrun towards Robin and Zoro, which of coarse shock the both of them.

"Mr. Cook?" gasped Robin in surprised

"Sanji?" asked Zoro also in surprised

Sanji stared at Robin, "Where do you think you're going Robin-chan?"

Robin glared at him, "Why…are you here?"

Being a gentleman, he decided to answer a question of a lady first, "Well, I was running around to find you. Suddenly I heard you two cried in pain so I decided to check you guys out."

"Hold a minute," said Zoro in alert, "How long have you been listening and watching us?"

Sanji shifted nervously while slowly answered, "Just right at the time you kissed Robin."

Robin face was blushing madly while Zoro had his jaw dropped with a horror expression on his face,Zoro then cried, "YOU SAW THAT?"

Sanji blushed in embarrassment, "It's not my fault! I was worried about you guys for goodness sake!"

"Why do you have to go around showing your ugly faces every time we are into something PERSONAL? Do you actually know the REAL meaning of personal space?" cried Zoro angrily

"The hell!" protested Sanji angrily, "It's not MY fault to be running around just to find a stinking bastard trying to make out with a beautiful lady!"

Robin looked away in embarrassment, "I…I have to go…"

"WHAT?" cried Zoro and Sanji at the same time.

"HEY WAIT! WHO THE HECK TOLD YOU THAT YOU CAN GO?" shouted Zoro angrily

Sanji ran towards Robin, but suddenly another six hands started to pin him on the floor. He gasped in surprised as he stared at Robin in horror, "ROBIN-CHAN!"

Robin ran away from the two of them, she decided to forget everything she had done and said towards Zoro. The only thing she had to focus was to finish her mission.

Zoro glared at Sanji, "Look what have you done?"

"What have I done?" cried Sanji angrily, "Why is everything had to be my fault? You unthankful marimo!"

"Why would I thank you?" cried Zoro back

"I gave you enough advice so your relationship with Robin will work out! That's why!" cried Sanji

Zoro froze at his answer, as he snapped back a second later, he cried, "YOU WHAT?"

Sanji looked away in embarrassment, "You're so goddamn slow."

"Who are you? And what did you do to the real Sanji?" cried Zoro in disbelief

"SHUT UP!" cried Sanji, "I'm me you stupid dork! And as far as I know, I told you the reason why I helped your freaking relationship with Robin-chan when we were talking on the crow-nest."

Zoro blinked, "On the crow-nest?"

FLASHBACK

"Hey, don't look at me like that! I'm the one who's supposed to be confused here." Said Zoro annoyed

"Why the hell would you be?" Asked Sanji

"Duh!" Said Zoro while rolling his eyes, "You just gave me an advice for me to be together with Robin! And as far as I know, you being so willing in giving Robin to me is so…well…totally UNLIKE YOU!"

Sanji raised his eyebrow, "Don't pushed it you stupid marimo, I'm just doing this for Robin sake since I don't want her to be depressed."

Zoro was again pissed with Sanji's normal self, "Why you little…"

END FLASHBACK

"Oh yeah you did…" said Zoro

"Don't you 'oh yeah you did' on me you freaking cucumber head! Your memory is freakingly HORRIBLE!" cried Sanji angrily

Before Zoro could shout back on the insult Sanji made, the hands that pin him and Sanji down were gone.

"What? It's gone?" asked Zoro in surprise.

"Robin-chan must've been quite a distance from us to be able to control her power anymore." Said Sanji, "Come on shitty swordsman, we better catch up with her."

Zoro glared at him, "Where do you think she is you shitty cook?"

"The train station!" answered Sanji, "That's the only thing I she could possibly be."

"Why the hell is that?" asked Zoro

"Because that's where she's heading to and she said that she'll be leaving this island! This island will be attacked by Aqua Laguna, there's no way she would be able to run away from this island using a ship!" cried Sanji towards Zoro stupid questions, "Let's just go okay!"

Zoro andSanji started to run towards the train station. As they were running, Zoro looked at the sight of the first deck which was burning down.

'So it did explode, I wonder if Nami and Chopper will be okay. That idiotic captain will totally be okay…I hope…' he thought while running. He was completely distracted in his thought. He had no idea that he was running a different direction from Sanji.

"Oi Zoro," said Sanji but receive no reply, he then tried again, "Oi, stupid head!" yet, still no answer, "Answer me damn…WHERE THE HELL IS HE?"

Sanji was surprised not to find Zoro following him, he cursed loudly while halted on his track. He tried to look around in silence. It was possible that he may have still been around there. Especially when the island was highly unpopulated by its citizen, he could've probably found a sign or sound of his footsteps.

Meanwhile, Zoro himself suddenly realized that he was no more following Sanji. He too halted on his track and looked around in confusion.

"Where the hell is that stupid cook?" cursed Zoro, "I think he got lost…ugh, I better find him." He then started to run around attempting to find Sanji, but being a person who had no sign of direction, he started to run towards an opposite direction from his destination.

Sanji finally decided to give up, it was not that easy to find a road-idiot, even in an unpopulated city. Finding Robin before she ran away from this island was the most important thing to do.

Zoro cursed loudly for not being able to find Sanji, he then got an idea. He looked up and decided to climb on the roof of the house near him. As he reached there, he looked around in order to spot Sanji, or maybe better, he may have found Robin. In just afew seconds he was able tofind Sanji, he may nofind Robin, but atleast he was able to find Sanji.

"OI!" cried Zoro to caught Sanji's attention.

Sanji halted on his track to find someone's voice ringing behind him. He turned around to find Zoro's small figure standing on top of a house FAR away from him.

'How the heck did he end up being on there? As far as I know that place is a TOTAL opposite direction from the station!' he questions himself in annoyance.

"Why the heck did you end up far away from this place you stupid cook?" cried Zoro

Sanji started to shout angrily, "THAT'S SUPPOSED TO BE MY LINE!"

"Whatever," cried Zoro who wasn't interested to know the reason why they were far away from each other, "You better come here or you get lost."

"THAT'S ALSO SUPPOSE TO BE MY LINE YOU STUPID ROAD-IDIOT!" shouted Sanji in frustration, "THE DIRECTION OF THE STATION IS A TOTAL OPPOSITE FROM THERE!"

Zoro sighed in annoyance, "He's so noisy." Suddenly he clumsily slipped from the roof, and he instantly grabbed on the chimney next to him. Yet, rather than helping him from getting thrown from the roof, the power of gravity made him to get stuck on the chimney.

'WHAT THE HELL?' Zoro cursed to himself when he was unable to get himself out from the chimney.

Sanji mentally sweat-dropped at the sight in front of him, he then cursed in a total annoyance, "What is that good-for-nothing-bastard THINK HE IS DOING? WHAT AN IDIOT! I wonder what Robin-chan sees in that overly-idiotic bastard..."

TBC

Note: Okay, I wonder if I really have to say sorry for the late update since I always apologize in every chapter I made. But I still want to apologize for my weak grammar and for making this chapter shorter than the other chapter. Anyway just to inform you that I will not be able to update this fic next week since I'll be having a campus tour for a whole week. Well, hope you like this chapter and don't forget to review!


	16. To The Train

Can you trust me?

Rating: PG

Pairing: ZoroxRobin, LuffyxNami

WARNING: May contain spoiler!

Luffy cursed loudly when he ended up being stuck in the middle of two buildings. All he remembered was the memory of Lucci knocking him out and flying out into midair. That was when he started to lose consciousness, and when he woke, he was stuck there.

Suddenly he heard a cry, "LUFFY! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING UP THERE?"

Luffy turned to look at the direction of the voice. He couldn't see who the owner of the voice was, since he was facing the opposite direction of where the voice was coming from; he couldn't even turn his head since his head was stuck as well. But he knew for sure that the owner of the voice was…Nami.

"Nami! Is that you?" cried Luffy in relief. "Hey, that pigeon guy knocked me all the way over here. I got super lucky and got stuck here!"

Nami was gasping for breath; she already knew everything. From the fact that Robin was trying to sacrifice herself for their sake, to the fact that if they didn't stop Robin to go with the government people, she would be executed. Paulie had explained to the people of the whole island that the straw-hat pirates were not the bad guys, but still kept the CP9 identity from the people to avoid any chaos or confusion. In order to stop Robin, Chopper, the town's people, and herself, they were running everywhere to find Luffy and Zoro. Yet, she was too late and she had left them, and her only option was to find Luffy and Zoro to get Robin back from the government.

She was glad to find Luffy, but at the same time pissed, due to the fact that he was stuck in the middle of two huge towers, "DON'T JOKE AROUND! THIS IS IMPORTANT! THEY TOOK ROBIN AWAY!"

Nami couldn't take it anymore; Robin was her best friend. She lost her foster mother, Bellemere, she lost her childhood life, she lost everything until Luffy and his crew came and rescued her. Yet, ever since she became one of Luffy's crew, especially ever since the day one of their crew left, she lost one of her best friends, Ussop. Then Robin had betrayed them in order to save the lives of her friends. Her sacrifice resembled Bellemere so much it pained her the most. Last time, she was unable to save her foster mother. So this time…she must at least save her best friend. She was so determined, yet felt pain because of the action Robin took. She couldn't help but let her tears to flow down from her eyes.

"YOU'RE WASTING TO MUCH TIME, LUFFY!" cried Nami, "ROBIN IS GOING TO LET THEM KILL HER IN ORDER TO SAVE US ALL! To keep us from being attacked by the government, SHE SACRIFICED HERSELF! Even though she knew they would kill her if they took her away…"

Luffy gasped as realization came to him, he mentally smiled in relief. "So…she was lying…all this time…"

"YES!" cried Nami as she begun to sob harder.

Luffy started to brighten up. "Thank goodness…"

He then began to push the two buildings away from him. Using all of his power, he would do anything to break free from there and stop Robin from sacrificing herself.

"DON'T WORRY! I WON'T LET HER DIE!" screamed Luffy as he pushed the two towers away. Amazingly his powers broke both of the towers into pieces.

Nami smiled in relief, and also in surprise; it was great news that she had finally found Luffy, but there was still one more problem. The Aqua Laguna was coming right at them.

Luffy jumped towards Nami and grabbed her. He ran away from the attacking water but found no luck since it could easily drown them from their distance.

Suddenly a rope appeared before them and saved them, and they saw another rope near them. The other rope went and saved both Zoro and Chopper. Luffy was relieved to find Paulie had come and saved them all.

"We made it," gasped Luffy in relief as he held Nami with great protection.

"NOT YET!" Cried all the people, "HURRY AND RUN FOR SAFETY! THE AQUA LAGUNA IS GOING TO CRUSH THIS PLACE!"

Everyone started to run towards the Galley Deck 1 for safety. Luffy continued to hold Nami as she buried her face on his shoulder; she slowly closed her eyes and circled her arms around his neck tightly.

Zoro, Chopper, and Paulie raised their eyebrows when they looked at the couple. "Get a room you two." Said Zoro in annoyance.

"SHUT UP ZORO!" cried Luffy in embarrassment, "I'm just carrying her away from the Aqua Laguna you JERK!"

"Embracing each other in the middle of a dangerous situation like this. Do you HAVE NO FEELING OF PUBLIC SHAME?" protested Paulie, "ESPECIALLY WITH A GIRL WITH SUCH A SHORT MINI SKIRT! DO YOU PEOPLE HAVE ANY MORALS?"

"SHUT UP! AND MIND YOUR OWN BUSINESS!" cried Luffy once more in embarrassment, Nami too, was blushing from head to toes, hearing their somewhat harsh towards them.

"Grown up people do this kind of thing huh…?" Mumbled Chopper.

"YOU TOO, CHOPPER!" cried Luffy angrily while running ahead from them to hide his blushing face.

They finally arrived into their destination for safety. Everyone was tired after running with such speed from the Aqua Laguna. Right after that, Nami finally told them the truth about Robin's betrayal.

Luffy went crazy like usual and asked people for ships so they would be able to save Robin. He didn't care if the people around him were calling him insane to go to such another island with a terrible condition ahead of them. He had made up his mind to do something, so the word impossible meant nothing to him.

Due to Luffy's stubbornness, everyone finally gave up and let him do whatever he wanted. Seeing their determination on bringing their friend back, Kororo offered them a ride, using an old train called "Rocketman" which of course pleased Luffy the most.

On the way towards the station, flashbacks were played inside Zoro's mind.

FLASHBACK

"In order to fulfill my wish," said Robin darkly; "I am unable to travel again with you people."

Zoro glared at her, "And what kind of wish will that be?"

Robin stared at him with her emotionless mask, "It's none of your concern."

ENDFLASHBACK

FLASHBACK

"If you know you'll be executed, then why are you helping them?" cried Zoro angrily

Robin glared at him, "Because I have a wish that only the CP9 are able to fulfill!"

"And just because of that wish, you don't care about your life?" shouted Zoro in frustration.

"I DON'T CARE!" shouted Robin back, also in frustration, "YOU DON'T KNOW ANYTHING ABOUT MY LIFE! SO JUST BUG OFF AND LEAVE ME ALONE!"

"LEAVE YOU ALONE? WHAT KING OF FUCKING SHIT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT, YOU DAMN WOMAN?" Zoro was so frustrated he had no idea what should he do.

Robin gritted her teeth, "YOU HATE ME, RIGHT? YOU WANT TO HURT ME, RIGHT? YOU WANT TO KILL ME, RIGHT? BECAUSE OF MY BETRAYAL, YOU DIDN'T TRUST ME ANYMORE, RIGHT? THEN WHY ARE YOU STILL HERE? WHY WASTE YOUR TIME FIGHTING WITH ME? THE MARINES WILL TOTALLY TAKE CARE OF ME, BY EXECUTING ME! CAN YOU ALL JUST GO AWAY FROM THIS ISLAND SAFELY?"

ENDFLASHBACK

FLASHBACK

She sobbed weakly, "Please leave me be…Zoro…"

He stared at her in surprise, his desire on killing her slowly faded away and was replaced by something familiarly new.

"Zoro…" she sobbed once again, "I don't want to do this…Zoro…"

He had such a hard time deciding on which he should trust, the fact that she actually betray her friend for her selfish need, or the real expression of herself he was seeing right in front of him.

"…go away…I'm begging you…Zoro…" she started to whisper, she could swear she was starting to lose her voice from the stress, screaming and crying, as she just did.

ENDFLASHBACK

Zoro finally knew Robin's real intention from what he had heard from Nami. He had no idea how thankful he was to himself, because at the end, he chose to listen to her feelings. If he kept on listening to his mind, and became too overwhelmed with anger, he would have ended up killing Robin. If he did end up killing her and finally learned her real intention afterwards, he had no idea how he would be able to recover from the feeling of grief, and regret.

"Zoro…" started Chopper, "When we get to the train, I advice you to rest. You got most of your ribs broken. Wait, how you DID you get most of your ribs broken, anyway?"

Zoro looked at Chopper and said nothing. He decided not to tell anyone about his fight with Robin, since it could lead him to face his friend's wrath.

"I forgot…" Replied Zoro.

Chopper gaped at him. "What kind of person actually forgets the reason why he got MOST OF HIS RIBS broken? Did it happen when you fell down, or what?"

Zoro shrugged, "Maybe…"

"Zoro!" protested Chopper, "Come on, tell me…"

Zoro ignored Chopper and looked at Luffy and Nami talking to each other. They were talking in the corner to avoid any public gazes that fell upon them.

Luffy looked at Nami in confusion, "You wanna go and get something?"

Nami nodded with a smile. "Come on, it's only for a while, I have some things to get and the train won't leave in 15 minutes, anyway."

"Are you able to get your things in just 15 minutes?" asked Luffy skeptically.

Nami rolled her eyes, "Puhlease…I'm a thief remember? I'm good at running and all of those kind of stuff, so don't worry, okay?"

"Want me to come with you?" asked Luffy.

Nami giggled. "That's very nice of you, but you must stay here and rest. You have wounds all over your body."

"You have some too..." Protested Luffy.

"You call these wounds? Luffy, this is nothing but a mere scratch." Nami smiled.

"But…" Before he could even protest back, Nami kissed Luffy on the lips to shut him up.

Choppers jaw dropped in shock to see the lover birds' right in front of him, kissing each other. Zoro just raised his eyebrows in annoyance. "They _really_ need to get a room."

Kororo sighed, "Teenagers these days…"

Zoro nodded, "Tell me about it…AHH! SINCE WHEN ARE YOU STANDING NEXT TO ME, YOU FREAKING OLD HAG? AREN'T YOU SUPPOSED TO BE DOING SOMETHING TO THE TRAIN?"

Kororo laughed in her drunken state, "Oh yeah I forgot." She then went back to the train.

"Can we really believe that this old hag can do something to the train?" Asked Zoro in disbelief.

"Why not?" asked Luffy who suddenly appeared next to him.

Zoro yelped in surprise. "Don't just pop out like that, I hate it when people do that!"

"Sorry!" laughed Luffy innocently.

"You don't look sorry," said Zoro annoyed, he then looked around, "Where's Nami?"

"Oh, she suddenly ran away telling me that she wanted to get something." Said Luffy.

Zoro smirked. "And you let her go AFTER she gave you a kiss?"

Luffy blushed, "That's rude! She…she just ran! That's all!"

"Luffy was too stunned to stop Nami," said Chopper who had seen everything, which made Zoro laugh.

Luffy blushed from head to toe, he then shouted in embarrassment, "CUT IT OUT!"

"Ha ha ha, it's good to be young." Said Kororo while drinking her bottle of wine.

Zoro, Luffy and Chopper looked at her with their face expressing, 'what-the-heck-are-you-doing-here-old-hag?'

"Huh?" asked Kororo as if nothing was wrong, "What?"

"YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO BE DOING SOMETHING WITH THE TRAIN SO WE CAN GO AS SOON AS POSSIBLE FROM THIS PLACE AND SAVE ROBIN!" cried Zoro, Luffy, and Chopper angrily.

Kororo laughed, "Very impatient, aren't you people. Okay, okay, just wait 20 minutes, then things will be ready."

"What?" cried Luffy, "But 5 minutes ago, you told us that the train would be ready in 15 minutes!"

Kororo looked at Luffy, "I did? How long are 20 or 15 minutes anyway? I dunno how to count."

"JUST DO YOUR THINGS MORE QUICKLY, YOU DRUNK, OLD, HAG!" cried Luffy and Zoro in unison.

Zoro sighed in annoyance because of their current situation. He then slowly looked at Luffy, who suddenly dropped to the ground in exhaustion.

Unable to know why, seeing Luffy and Nami together had caused him to remember Robin. He then looked at the train with one goal in his mind: 'I'm going to get you back Robin, because I made myself a promise.'

FLASHBACK

"If you want to die, I will kill you," whispered Zoro in a threatening manner. "If you betray me, I will kill you. If you chose to leave me, I'll kill you. If you play me as a fool, I'll kill you. If you choose to be with someone else, I'll KILL you!"

ENDFLASHBACK

Zoro closed his eyes with great determination. 'That's my promise…and to avoid myself from killing her, I'll get her back and I will NEVER let her leave me like this again!'

TBC

Note: I have to thank "MononokeKitsune" for checking my grammar, thank you! XD And for those people who are expecting more L/N in this fic, I'm so sorry I couldn't do much. Well, I did try a few of those scenes in this chapter, but I know that it's still not enough. Hopefully I can make more L/N scene in the next chapter. Anyway, REVIEW! You too MononokeKirsune (Just because I send you this fic first for you to check my grammar, does not mean that you don't have to review) So MINNA-SAN! Press the review button and RELEASE YOUR THOUGHTS AND COMMENT ABOUT THIS CHAPTER! XD


	17. The Discussion

Can you trust me?

Rating: PG

Pairing: ZoroxRobin, LuffyxNami

WARNING: May contain spoiler!

Finally, after a few minutes of waiting. Nami was back with loads of foods and drinks for Luffy and Zoro. Their journey finally started with all of the Franky family coming along.

Not only that, Paulie, Tileston and Lulu also followed them and ended up in the train with them. They too decided to join them because they want a revenge on CP9 for hurting Iceburg.

Everything went well, both the Franky family and the Galley-la had joined partnership with the Straw-hat Pirate to save both Robin and Franky and defeat CP9. Their first teamwork accomplishment was defeating an Aqua Laguna, which off coarse, Luffy and Zoro did most of the work. With their first accomplishment, they were more than sure that they will accomplish any danger and enemies they will be facing in the future.

* * *

Robin was in a train towards the Eneas Lobby with the rest of CP9 agents. Her arms were throbbing in pain, the fight she had with Zoro had given her lots of cuts and some wounds around her arms. It was a relieved that the CP9 were not able to see her wounds since she was wearing a cloak. If they saw the wounds on her arms, they wouldl demand an answer to where she received the wounds from. If she told them the truth, she would only give them satisfaction, knowing that they had broken her bond with her friends into a great extent.

"You've been awfully quite for a while Nico Robin," said Bulleno

Robin just replied him with a cold shrugged, she didn't want to talk with any of them. She was afraid she was unable to control her anger if she talked to them. They were the reason why she had to betray her friends. Especially they were the one that made Zoro…that made Zoro not to trust her anymore…

The CP9 were fed up with the awkward and cold situation Robin gave them, so they moved to the second deck, while leaving Robin alone in the first deck.

Robin sighed as she started to calm herself. She slowly looked at the window when she heard a faint knock. She thought it was just a falling rock or wind knocking, she never expected it would be…

"Mr. Long-nose?" cried Robin in shocked and fear, 'What is he doing here?'

Ussop with his mask on opened the window and slide into the train, Robin looked at him in panic, "What's happening? What are you doing here? How…how did you get aboard?"

Ussop looked at her coolly while sitting down on the seat across her, "Greetings! I am 'Soge King,' King of the Snipers! If I told you my entire tale it would take too long. I have come here to rescue you!"

Robin groaned in annoyance, it was really not the time to be telling horrible lies, "Mr., Long-nose!"

Yet, without bothering her cry on annoyance, Ussop continues, "And not only myself. At this moment, Sanji and a common thug named Franky are raising hell on the train. I have snuck in here in the ensuing chaos. In addition, Luffy and his friends are following us, riding aboard another Sea Train. Apparently they are commanding a rather large party. I peered into the windows on my way here...It would seem there are four very dangerous individuals in the car behind us. If we can rescue you before the other two meet them, we will have avoided the worst obstacle of all! Now, come with me! These are your Octopus-Shoes! Put them on your hands and feet and climb out of the window. Then we can scoot along the side of the train."

Robin gasped in fear. Her friends were actually trying to rescue her, despite of her betrayal. What's going on? How thick-headed could Luffy and his crew be? She had to make Ussop, Luffy and the rest of the crew to retreat. Doing that will give them nothing, but getting killed. She knew that her friends were risky and very loyal towards her, but the things they were doing were just STUPID and so unreasonable.

"Wa…wait…" said Robin in fear, "Why are you doing this? I thought I said my goodbye, loud and clear! I'm not going back to the crew again!"

"And they know all the reasons why you insist that! The Ice-man from the shipyard has revealed all." Explained Ussop impatiently

Robin eyes were wide in surprise, "That man is still alive?" she cursed in annoyance, 'I knew I shouldn't told him my secret. I thought the CP9 will take care of him? Curse it!' "I'm not going back with you and THAT'S FINAL!"

Ussop groaned, "What are you talking about? Don't you ever understand? Luffy and his crew are not so helpless that you need to worry about them! You should have simply talked to the crew before you went and made that stupid deal! Did you think they'd be happy knowing they only alive by the sacrifice of a crewmate? Having learned of the reason you left, they will travel to the ends of the earth to DESTROY your enemies! You still don't understand the type of man Luffy is!"

She sighed helplessly, off course she knew what kind of person Luffy was. He was the stupidest captain in the whole world, with no self conscious of danger or fear. He was far TOO simple into thinking of the aftermath of his action and he would do anything to the things he put his mind into. That was WHY she betrayed him so he would not think of her as his friend. But why did everything have to turn like this?

"You're the ones who don't understand! I never wished to be saved, not once! So stay out of it!" cried Robin in anger, 'You're the one who don't understand about the power buster call or world government!'

Ussop groaned in annoyance by her answer. It took him all of his will to help her and dressed up as Soge King, and this is her way of saying gratitude?

Suddenly a cried was heard from the other deck, "What's with all the noise Nico Robin?"

Robin and Ussop flinched in panic. They look at each other with their faces saying 'what-are-we-going-to-do'.

"I got an idea," whispered Ussop, "Hide me behind your robe."

"What?" whispered Robin in surprised, if she showed him what was behind her robe then…

"Where else can I hide? Come on hurry! He's coming!" hissed Ussop in panic

Robin was hesitated, "But…"

"Hurry! It's not like if I'm asking you to open your clothes or anything." Groaned Ussop

She gritted her teeth as she could hear the footstep coming closer and closer, she had no choice but do exactly what he said. She opened her robe, revealing the wounds she received from Zoro, "I'll sit on-top of you so I can cover you up fully with this robe."

Ussop froze by the sight in-front of him. Dry wounds were all over her arms, he looked at her in horror, "Who did this to you?"

Robin hissed, "Don't mind this, just hide! Hurry!" She then pulled him behind her and warped him with her robe.

One of the CP agent enter in just a few second after that, smirking like an idiot towards her, "Are you crying in regret of your sin? Well too late for that miss, you'll be executed in just a matter of time."

"It doesn't matter," said Robin without knowing that Ussop hands were making stupid movement towards the CP agent.

The agent flinched by the sudden movement of the hands, 'Wa…wait, she…she looks kind of bit different somehow…or is it just my imagination?'

Robin noticed Ussop hand movement. Cursing silently she pinched Ussop in order not to make anymore stupid movement. She quickly looked at the agent, "Leave me alone, I wanted to be alone."

'This is…suspicious…' think the agent, but leaved it be, thinking that it may be the way she acted when she was nervous.

When he left, Ussop quickly went out of his hiding spot and glared at her, "Ouch, what was that for? You pinch me!"

"Stop making me look stupid," complaint Robin in annoyance, "You made me look so suspicious!"

"I did nothing but giving him a 'shoo' sign." Grumbled Ussop

Robin sighed, "That's exactly what I mean by 'stupid'. You're making things so obvious, good thing that guy is stupid enough to let things go like this."

Before Ussop could complaint even more, he suddenly remembered his previous question, "Wait, that's not important. I'm more concern about your wounds, who did this to you?"

Robin looked at him and shrugged, "It's nothing…"

Ussop glared at her, "Don't play around Robin! These wounds are serious and you didn't even think about treating it. What's wrong with you? What will happen if these get infected?"

"Mr. Long-nose," sighed Robin, "I'm telling you this is nothing…"

"It's them isn't it?" demanded Ussop angrily, "It's those government bastard that do this to you right?"

"No…" whispered Robin, "It's not them."

"Don't lie to me Robin, stop keeping things like this to yourself." Growled Ussop, "I'm your friend! Can't you just trust me?"

Her eyes were wide in shocked by his last question. She couldn't help but remember her feeling towards a certain swordsman every-time that question came out.

"I…I trust you…" she mumbled, "But I was telling the truth, it was not their fault. They don't even know that I have these wounds."

"Then who did this to you?" cried Ussop, "Tell me Robin! Who's that bastard that dares to hurt you like this?"

"Uh…" she had to tell him the truth, it's not like if it would hurt if he knows, "It's Mr. Swordsman…"

"Zoro?" Ussop jaw dropped to the ground, "Why…why would he hurt you?"

"We get into a fight." Answered Robin while looking away

"A fight? Why would the two of you fight? And what kind of fight is this?" cried Ussop angrily

"Calm down," said Robin, "And don't raise your voice, people will hear you."

"I don't care about that! I just want to know why would Zoro did this to you?" demanded Ussop

She sighed in defeat, "Well…when I betray you guys, he came for me and attempted to kill me. So I defend myself, but he was still too strong. That's why I got these wounds."

"He attempted to kill you?" cried Ussop in shocked, "That's too much! Even for Zoro! And…wait how did you survive? Because if that guy decided to fight to death, he wouldn't stop until either one of you guys are dead or half-dead. So how did you stop him?"

Robin blushed in the memory of what exactly had happen right after that fight, "Well…um…"

Ussop raised his eyebrow, "Why are you blushing? It's not like if you guys were kissing or making out right after you fight. That would just sound stupid."

Her eyes were wide in surprised as she blushed even more. Ussop was really talented in hitting the bull's-eye.

Ussop jaw dropped once again 9n shocked, "You did? OMG! You're totally going to marry him! Then you guys will have a baby, then I have to take care of the baby, then I have to do all the work and chores for that baby, like changing diapers, washing the baby clothes and all of those dirty work! Then after taking such good care of the baby, full with care and love, you'll take the baby away from me. How dare you do that to me Robin?"

"…" Robin was speechless to even say a word of his sudden outburst.

"Well, do you have anything to say Robin?" asked Ussop while doing his so-called-crying

"I…don't…really…know…what…say…" said Robin in disbelief, "You actually…still bothered with the 'baby' thing in your head? Even when me and Mr. Swordsman told you that, we are NOT going to have a baby?"

"Why the hell not, you two are officially a couple anyway." Said Ussop in confusion

Robin sighed in disbelief, "What makes you think…wait…what the HECK are we discussing anyway? Can we just come back to our previous discussion? I just want you to get the hell out of here! Don't even bother into thinking of saving me!"

Ussop looked at her in annoyance, "You think you can run away from our discussion by changing a subject. We were talking about something more serious! I demanded to be the godfather of your baby this instant!"

She sweat-dropped, "What so serious about that stupid discussion? And what baby? I don't have a baby, get over it!"

"Are you saying that my SERIOUS decision of being the godfather of your baby is stupid?" cried Ussop with an 'oh-you-hurt-me' tone.

"No!" growled Robin in absolute annoyance, "I'm saying that this discussion about your idea about me having a 'baby' is stupid and pointless!"

"Are you saying that it's pointless to have a baby because I would be stupid enough to become the godfather of that baby?" complaint Ussop stubbornly.

Robin groaned in defeat, 'This stupid conversation will take quite a loooooong time to finish.'

Yet…

She couldn't help but admit that she was actually enjoying the lively environment she used to be having when she was still part of the straw-hat pirate crew.

Once again, she wished that she would have that same great feeling for the rest of her live. Only that…that would be impossible…

TBC

Note: Okaaaay…that was not really that good wasn't it? Especially the first part, since I was trying to summarize most of the scene from the train to the scene where Robin and Soge King met. Actually I know that the last chapter is not really that good too, but these days…I'm always running out of ideas of how to make this story interesting. Oh well, at least I tried. And I'm sorry for the late update and ugly grammar, my beta-reader was unable to check this chapter because she was busy doing something for the whole week. So I'm sorry, but I hope you enjoy this chapter, and PLEASE REVIEW! XI


	18. The Call

Can you trust me?

Rating: PG

Pairing: ZoroxRobin, LuffyxNami

WARNING: May contain spoiler!

The discussion went on and on with Ussop complaining about the 'baby' problem. Robin really had no way out of the stupid conversation. It just kept going with Ussop dominating the conversation. She wished that something could end it, or Ussop would be in serious trouble.

Anything would be alright, anything that could zip his mouth and made their conversation to be back right on the topic where he should not even think of saving her.

Only…can this long-nose guy ever get tired of talking? If this 'baby' thing is really that important to him, why couldn't he just make his own baby with his future wife? Cause listening to him complaining about the baby crap was really giving her a great annoyance.

* * *

Zoro was bored as hell, everyone except for Nami who seemed to be busy with her work as a navigator and that Kokoro granny that seemed to be paying full attention on driving the crazy train.

He sighed in annoyance. Can the train go faster? He wanted to meet Robin as soon as possible. He had lots of things he wanted to say, and get things straight with her. He wanted to apologize for hurting her, if he was not as thick headed as he was before, he could have avoided himself from attacking and hurting her in the first place.

Suddenly he noticed something on the back train seat. It was the baby phone snail Nami used to receive calls from Sanji. Since he had nothing to do, he decided he might as well play around with the baby phone snail.

He had no idea how to use it; since he never even bothered about contacting anyone with a phone. So he just played around with a number. He didn't care if he was making a prank call. He was too bored to do anything else.

He went to a quiet place to use the phone so Nami would not bother him for using her baby phone snail without her permission. Right after he dialed the number, he could hear the ringing from the speaker. He didn't care whose phone he reached to, as long as he could end his boredom and made him to stop worrying about Robin.

* * *

**_Buruburuburuburuburu buruburuburuburuburu_**

Robin and Ussop flinched from the sudden sound coming from somewhere behind them. They looked at the source of the sound in alert. They calmed down when they found out that it was just the sound of the phone snail ringing.

"Uh…" started Ussop, "I think someone should get that."

Robin sighed in relief, 'Finally he finished talking about that baby crap. But how is it possible…for anyone to call CP9 private snail phone? No one should be able to know this snail phone number except for their leader. So this must be those people's leader.'

"Oh anyway, we should go back to our discussion," said Ussop, "And like what I was saying…"

"I better get the phone." Said Robin while walking towards the snail phone, 'It's better for me to talk to the CP9 leader, whoever he is. Rather than listening to his complain about the baby crap.'

She picked up the phone and answered, "Hello, the CP9 are not here right now. May I take a message?"

The only reply she got was silence. She looked at the phone strangely and once again said, "Hello?" Yet, more silence. She shrugged thinking that the phone line just went off or something, until suddenly…

"_**Robin?"**_

Robin froze in shock. 'This voice…no, it couldn't be…' She couldn't be mistaken, only one person holds a stern, deep, and harsh voice with no manner- when calling her name.

"**_Robin? Is that you?"_**

Shaking with absolute shock and fear, she knew exactly who the owner of the voice was. "Mr. Swordsman, Zoro?"

* * *

Zoro froze when the person who answered the phone was the least expected person he would think of picking the phone. It was Robin! Who else could it be? No way could he be mistaken, he knew her voice PERFECTLY well. Who else had a too-mature-and-elegant-kind-of-way voice with a mysterious vocal. It just had to be her!

"Robin?" He finally spoke in a demandingly. She did mention that the CP9 were not with her. Then he finally could talk some sense to her, so she would forget her ideas of going to sacrifice herself for her friends' sake. "Robin? Is that you?"

The only thing he could hear after that was a single click. She actually hung up on him.

* * *

Robin was breathing uncontrollably with horror on her eyes. She managed to hang up on him, but she knew that he could call her back, knowing that he knew the phone number. How did he know the phone number of the CP9 private phone snail anyway?

"Was that…Zoro?" asked Ussop in amazement, "How did he know this phone number?"

"I don't care!" cried Robin in frustration, she wanted to forget him, she wanted to forget his existence, she wanted to forget his face, and especially she wanted to forget his VOICE! "I have to get rid of this phone snail before he calls back!"

"Wa…wait! What are you thinking? Are you crazy?" cried Ussop in panic

"No I'm not!" cried Robin while opening the window, "I'm gonna throw this out!"

Ussop held on Robin's hand while closing the window with his other hand. "What are you thinking? Aren't you supposed to be happy that Zoro called you?"

"Happy?" cried Robin in frustration, "The last thing I wanna to do is hear or even meet him. Right now, I want to forget EVERYTHING about him!"

"What is your problem?" growled Ussop, "Why are you…?"

Once again tears came out from her eyes, just by hearing the voice of the man she loved, she started to feel a strange vibration of loneliness, 'Why…why am I so sensitive at this time? It was only his voice…only his voice…ONLY his voice…then…why? This…this feeling…I DON'T WANT TO FEEL IT! I DON'T WANT TO! I WANT TO FORGET IT!'

Usopp was speechless. It pained him to see his best friend cry with such loneliness in her eyes. He wished there was something he could do.

**_Buruburuburuburuburu buruburuburuburuburu_**

Their eyes snapped and looked at the phone snail. It was ringing again, and they both know perfectly well who was calling.

"You…better answer that," said Ussop

"No!" was Robin's quick reply, "There's no way…"

"You must be thinking 'I will die and I want him to forget about me, and I also want to forget everything about him' is that right?" asked Ussop and from the look on her eyes, he was perfectly right. He then continued, "Then, you're wrong. As the king of sniper, I'm very good on understanding people's feelings. My friend Ussop told me that Zoro is a stubborn person and very determined, just like his captain. So no matter what you do, Zoro- he will NEVER forget you, and he will NEVER make you want to forget him either. So, no matter what you do…you'll always remember him."

Robin blinked in confusion and amazement, 'Mr. Long-nose…he actually talked…he said something which actually made sense?'

"Well, what are you waiting for? Pick up the phone! It won't ring all day!" cried Ussop in annoyance

"But…" said Robin in hesitation, "I…"

"Argh, what's with the hesitation?" protested Ussop, "Just pick up the phone and I'll sit somewhere in the corner. I'll make sure I won't be listening to a single word of your conversation." He then winked and walked to the other seat far from the place she was sitting.

She looked at the ringing phone snail, and with much hesitation and doubt, she slowly picked it up.

* * *

Zoro cursed when she hung up the phone- how could she hang up on him! He then tried to remember the phone number he pressed. It was not really that easy since he previously was just pressing numbers randomly.

He smirked to see that there was a redial button, he pressed it and the previous number he had pressed came up once again and dialed it up for him. He only heard ringing for a long time.

Yet he waited patiently. He had longed to hear her voice once again, and he would do anything to hear it again. As minutes goes by, the phone was finally answered.

* * *

"**_Robin? It's you right?"_**

Robin covered her mouth with her hand to prevent sobs coming from her mouth, 'It's his voice…it's his voice…' her mind was crying in happiness.

"**_Talk to me Robin, Robin!"_**

The way he called her name, how much she longed for that. She missed him desperately, and she wanted to be embraced by his arms once more.

"**_ROBIN! I know you're there!"_**

Robin knew that she had to talk or he could shout so loud that it could make all of the CP agents in the whole train to hear it. She slowly sobbed, "Zo- Zoro…"

"**_Robin? Hey, are you alright? And are you crying?"_**

"N- no…I'm not…" sobbed Robin even harder, it was bad enough to hear his voice, and it was even worse to hear him to actually take pity towards her.

"**_Uh…you couldn't fool me with all of those sobs. What's the matter anyway? Why are you crying?"_**

Robin wiped her eyes, "St- stupid…you're really stupid…"

"**_Wha…who're you calling stupid? And you haven't answered my question!"_**

"I want to forget!" cried Robin desperately, "I want to forget EVERYTHING about you! I thought…I thought…that since you knew that I betrayed you…you…you will…you will…forget everything about me."

"**_That…would be impossible…even knowing that you betrayed me, I would NEVER forget you! Rather than forgetting you, I rather hunt you down until the edge of the world to kill you for betraying me."_**

Robin chuckled between her sobs. "Haha…very thick headed aren't you? I seriously have to tell you that you're horrible when it goes into giving someone comforting words."

"**_For your information, unlike that love-cook, I'm not a comforting type. But I know that I want you back with me and all of the crew! Sanji and Ussop must be there to pick you up, so run away with them right now!"_**

"You want me back…" whispered Robin while smiling sadly, "Why…?"

"**_Why? Well…uh…because…uh…um…wa…Wait a minute! Why do I have to answer that? Do you really need an answer to that question? I made myself a promise that I will not let you go from me and I will NEVER give you to anyone else! And anyway, Luffy and the others want you back as well."_**

Robin smiled again while tears kept on pouring out from her eyes, "You're very possessive aren't you? but I can't come back to you guys, and I can't come back to you…"

"**_WHAT? Why? And don't give me this 'for our sake' shit! Don't you know how much you hurt my pride knowing that you actually sacrificed your life for my sake! So don't give me that shit and get back here! If you really want to die that badly, then let me be the one to kill you. Because the only person who can kill you is ME! GOT IT?"_**

Wiping her tears once more, she finally stopped her crying. She smiled sadly once again, "Zoro…I can't…I just can't okay…please understand…"

"**_DON'T YOU DARE GIVE ME THAT SH…"_**

"I love you…" whispered Robin warmly. The only reply she get was a bumping and crashing sound of something or someone falling onto the ground. She chuckled in happiness for finally to be able to say those words towards him once gain.

"**_Wh…What the heck?"_**

"I love you Zoro…" repeated Robin

"**_Stop it! You told me those embarrassing words already! You don't have to tell me again and again!"_**

Robin chuckled and blushed, "I truly…love you…"

"**_Wa…wait Robin! Cut it out!"_**

"I will always love you…forever…" She closed her eyes as she smiled in absolute happiness.

"…_**I said…god damn it, Robin! Cut it out!" **_

And for the last time, she whispered, "I promise to always remember you…even when death do us apart…I will always love you…so…good bye…"

"**_WHAT? You say those embarrassing words and say goodbye just like that AGAIN! Don't you dare hang…"_**

She then hung up while sighing in relieved. Smiling in satisfaction, she looked at the direction Ussop was sitting, "Mr. Long-nose…I know you've listened to everything we talked about. No use hiding it."

Ussop flinched from his spot while hiding the voice dial inside his robe. At least she didn't know that he was recording it from the beginning. Who knows…the voice record of the couple's previous conversation could become a great blackmail item for him to use towards Zoro.

* * *

Zoro cursed loudly- he was blushing from head to toe. She actually said those words, not once or twice, but FIVE TIMES IN A ROW!

"That woman is totally getting on my nerves, damn it!" growled Zoro while looking at the baby phone snail in embarrassment.

'I'm going to get you Robin! Even if I have to use force, I will get you! So you better prepare! And damn it…I forgot to tell you that I'm sorry for hurting you. DAMN IT! WHAT MAKES HER TO BE ABLE TO SAY THOSE EMBARASSING WORDS OVER AND OVER AGAIN?'

Well, then again…as for himself, he had no idea about his true feelings towards her.

TBC

Note: YAY! Another chapter, and I'm sorry it's late…again. Anyway, my beta reader is finally back to business and help me check all of my grammar. All of your help made me flip in joy! As for the others, please review! And I hope you enjoy this chapter.


	19. Forcing him to tell

Can you trust me?

Rating: PG

Pairing: ZoroxRobin, LuffyxNami

WARNING: May contain spoiler!

Usopp and Robin flinched with shock when they heard a loud noise on the other train deck right through the door.

"What's with all the noise?" asked Robin.

Ussop cheered happily, "Yeah! It must be Sanji and Franky! They made it!"

"Mr. Cook? And…who's Franky?" asked Robin.

"Uh…a guy Ussop met, he's a strong guy and he's a cyborg." Said Ussop, still acting as if he were Soge-King.

"A cyborg?" asked Robin in surprise.

"Yeah, cool isn't it?" grinned Ussop.

Robin looked at him angrily. "Cool or not, this is not the problem! How many times do I have to tell you? I DON'T WANT TO BE SAVED!"

"Can we stop this discussion? Cause no matter what you say, WE'RE GOING TO SAVE YOU!" cried Ussop

Robin gritted her teeth, frustrated, "I'm going there to get rid of Mr. Cook and Mr. Cyborg."

"Wa…wait! You can't go out there alone!" cried Ussop as he walked behind Robin while his legs were trembling, as they were about to go and face the CP9.

* * *

Smoke leaked out of Sanji's mouth after he kicked the hell out of the stupid looking cook from the CP8 or 7 or…well, it wasn't like if he cared.

He finally met up with the CP9. He and Franky were about to fight them, when suddenly Robin and Ussop came out.

With the CP9 threatening to have Robin and Franky back, Ussop found a solution to run away. He threw a gas bomb- or "Kemuri-boshi" in front of the CP9.

"ROBIN IS OURS NOW!" cried Ussop while grabbing Robin and running as fast as he could.

"Let me go!" cried Robin desperately.

Usopp ignored her while looking at Sanji and Franky. "Good, I got Robin back!"

"Man, I never saw this coming…the run away plan, I mean," said Franky.

"They never knew that we would be using the smoke screen. It's a good thing that we're able to run away without fighting them," said Sanji, relieved. "But I don't think it will be this easy later on…"

"Why are you guys helping me…?" Hissed Robin angrily. "Why…?"

"Robin-chan," whispered Sanji, "Because you're our friend."

Franky sighed, annoyed, "Is this the way she shows her gratitude, how sincere…"

"How many times…" she trembled angrily, "HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO TELL YOU PEOPLE NOT TO SAVE ME! THIS IS MY BUSINESS, NOT YOURS!"

Franky groaned, "Look here missy, you're starting to piss me off. I may not know what business you got here. And you're right, it's not my business. Hell, I'm not even interested in knowing it. But I know, that you're being totally SELFISH- by keeping everything to yourself. So as a payback we're being MORE selfish by saving you whether you like it or not! Got it?"

Robin glared at him, but said nothing.

"Hey," protested Sanji, "You better watch your mouth!"

Franky ignored Sanji as he sensed another danger coming, "We better not let our guard down until these two cars are completely separated."

Just like Franky had warned, Califa finally captured their cart deck that was apart from the CP9.

In the end, everything Sanji, Usopp and Franky had worked hard on doing, had ended up in vain, a failure. The CP9 were to strong for any of them, and they finally captured Robin and Franky; Leaving Usopp and Sanji lying on the empty and unmoving cart with guilt of being such a failure in their mission.

And after a while, another train was there- with Luffy, Zoro, Nami, Chopper, Franky family, and Galley La to pick them up.

* * *

Zoro sighed with annoyance, these people actually failed to bring back Robin. He cursed silently without showing any expression, if it was him who was in that cart trying to save her, he probably would've successfully saved her.

He felt horrible when Sanji told them everything about Robin's past and how she feared the CP9. At the same time, he felt annoyed by the way she selfishly thought that they were not strong enough to save her, and he was quite pleased that Luffy had agreed with him.

Another thing for sure was the fact that he was relieved and happy to see Usopp, even though he was annoyed to why Ussop was wearing such a ridiculous mask and calling himself, 'SogeKing'. It amazed him to know that both Luffy and Chopper were stupid or gullible enough not to figure out that it was Ussop all along- NOT a stupid superhero person called SogeKing.

He sighed tiredly, everything was just so tiring and it give him a headache to think about Robin all the time. So he decided to sleep and forget about the whole rescuing problem for a couple of minutes. Only that, things didn't really go the way he wanted to be, because…

Sanji and Ussop suddenly kicked him with a loud WHAM! And in order not to steal any attention from the rest of the crew, they kicked him into another empty deck of the train.

"WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING, YOU BASTARD!" shouted Zoro angrily.

Sanji glared at him, "That's supposed to be my line, MARIMO HEAD!"

"Who are you calling bold, CURLY EYEBROW!" cried Zoro while giving Sanji a glare back.

Ussop look at the two of them nervously, "Ok, Zoro- cut it out. We're here becau-"

"Don't you dare MOCK MY LOOK WHEN YOU HAVE GREEN ALGAE ALL OVER YOUR HEAD!" shouted Sanji angrily

Ussop look at Sanji, "Uh…Sanji? Calm down…"

Zoro growled angrily, "AND DON'T YOU MOCK MY HAIR! THE LAST TIME I CHECKED, YOUR HAIRSTYLE LOOKS JUST AMAZINGLY STUPID THAT NONE OF THE GIRLS YOU FALL IN LOVE WITH- EVER, TURN OUT TO BE YOUR GIRLFRIEND! YOU DAMN WOMANIZER!"

Sighing tiredly, Usopp looked at Zoro, "Zoro, this is no time to figh-"

Sanji swore, he was boiling like a boiling kettle, "AT LEAST I'M INTERESTED IN WOMEN, UNLIKE A CERTAIN CUCUMBER HEADED SWORDSMAN THAT HAS HIS LIBIDO PLACED ON THE OTHER EDGE OF THE UNIVERSE!"

Ussop sweat-dropped, "Now Sanji, that's a bit-"

Zoro took three of his swords, "THAT'S IT YOU GODDAMN LOVE-COOK! I'LL SEND YOU TO HELL THIS INSTANT!"

Jumping in surprise, Usopp looked at Zoro, "Whoa, hey…Zoro, stop…"

"HAH! SO YOU WANT TO FIGHT? WHAT'S THE MATTER? DON'T YOU HAVE BETTER COME BACK? YOU COWARD!" shouted Sanji mockingly.

"Now that's a bit too much," Ussop trembled- he was stuck in a horrifying tension between the two angry fighters.

"Are you ready for your death?" growled Zoro dangerously.

Sanji smirked, "That's my line!"

Before they charged towards each other, Usopp took out a blackboard and ear plugs, and started to make a painful screeching noise with his fingers, by scratching the blackboard with his nails. "Sogeking Noise!"

Both Sanji and Zoro halted while covering their ears in pain. Seeing his accomplishment, Ussop stopped the noise while taking out his earplugs from his ears, "Can you people stand even one second without fighting with each other?"

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?" cried Zoro and Sanji angrily towards Ussop.

"That's my line! And what worst the reason why we kicked Zoro here is not to get any attention from ANYONE, Sanji! And we're amazingly lucky that no one even bothered to do anything about this whole shouting and fighting stuff you we're doing a few seconds ago." protested Ussop in annoyance.

"Damn it!" cursed Zoro towards Usopp, "I'll get you for kicking me like that."

Ussop sighed in disbelief. "Once again…THAT'S SUPPOSED TO BE MY LINE! You think I can forgive you that easily for hurting Robin?"

"Hurting…Robin…?" Zoro's anger was instantly replaced with surprise.

"Hell YES! I saw Robin's wounds everywhere around her body, and she told me that it was YOU who hurt her." Cried Ussop

"You hurt Robin-chan, didn't you?" glared Sanji with anger.

Zoro looked at the two of them with a cold look on his face. "So what if I did?"

"Why you…" Sanji was about to charge Zoro once again until Usopp grabbed him to avoid anymore fighting between the two.

"Sanji, control your temper, this is not the main reason why we wanted to talk with him." Said Ussop.

"What do you want with me anyway?" asked Zoro with an icy glare.

"We wanted to know," said Ussop, "Why you hurt Robin- when you actually like her?"

"Because I thought she betrayed our crew, and I never really liked her in the first place anyway." Said Zoro while putting his swords away.

Sanji gave a low chuckle of annoyance, "Give us a break, we KNOW that you like her. Got that? Because if you don't I wouldn't care a shit about talking with you about Robin all of this time."

"What makes you think that I actually like her?" asked Zoro with his face looking as if they were crazy.

"OBVIOUSLY!" cried both Sanji and Ussop in annoyance.

"Let Sanji record every event that SHOWS that you like and care for her." Said Ussop.

"First! The Skypia, when Eneru attacked Robin, you actually saved her from falling from the ground. Nami-san told me all about that. Second! The meeting with Aokiji, when Aokiji was about to attack her with his ice sword, you blocked his attack from hurting her. And then-" Before Sanji could even finish his sentence, Zoro cut him off.

"Because she's a woman!" protested Zoro, "It's against my principal for a man to attack a woman without a proper reason of attacking her. If she was Nami or any other woman, I would save her too!"

"Right, only that she's not Nami or any other woman. She's Robin, and to make this thing clear once and for all, Sanji told me the aftermath of the whole thing. And based on his story, you actually like her. Even more, I think that you have a CRUSH on her." Said Usopp.

Zoro glared at Ussop, "Why would I have a 'CRUSH' on her?"

Sanji sighed, "Why are we back to this topic? Just make up your mind if you really like…no make that lover her. Because she told you that she loved you. And I don't want to see her to receive no answer from you just because of your fucking ego!"

"What exactly do you want me to do?" asked Zoro in annoyance

"Tell her about your true feelings!" answered Usopp.

"What true feelings? Look here, you two- unlike that cook, I don't do this 'love' or any mushy-mushy bullshit that cook always talks about." Growled Zoro.

"Don't call 'love bullshit', you marimo, love is a beautiful thing every person could ever have in this whole world." Protested Sanji.

Usopp glared at Zoro, "If you didn't tell Robin straight away about your true feelings towards her…" he then smirked evilly, "I'll…TURN ON THE CONVERSATION BETWEEN YOU AND ROBIN ON THE PHONE SNAIL FOR EVERYONE TO HEAR ON THIS TRAIN!"

"WHAT?" Zoro looked at Ussop in horror, "You recorded WHAT?"

"I was there you know, and I heard EVERYTHING you guys were talking about. And my favourite part was the last five sentences which she repeated over and over again to you," chuckled Usopp evilly.

Zoro gave deadly glares to him while blushing slightly to the memory of what she told him over and over again on the last five sentences, "GIVE IT TO ME!"

"Hahaha, no way man," laughed Ussop, "And are you blushing? I should have had my picture dial with me right now."

Sanji looked at Ussop, "What are the last five sentences?"

Usopp then answered while looking for Zoro's reaction. "Oh, they are…"

"SHUT UP!" cried Zoro, "Why are you two pushing me into doing something impossible? And what worse, you're actually BLACKMAILING me?"

"It's not impossible!" said Ussop, "You saw Sanji do that all the time."

"Don't judge me by his standard," glared Zoro.

Sanji ignored Zoro's last remark. "What's so hard about telling a beautiful woman your true feelings? A true man should be honest to his own feelings."

Zoro groaned in frustration, "That's it! I'm outta here!" he walked toward the door.

"Wait we're not finished!" cried Usopp.

"We are FINISHED, and END OF DISCUSSION!" growled Zoro, "And two things you need to know. First, if anyone hears that conversation inside that voice dial, I will personally destroy all of your dials. Second, I am BEING HONEST TO MY OWN FEELINGS! AND WHAT I'M FEELING RIGHT NOW IS CONFUSION! YOU GOT THAT!"

Zoro opened the door to get out of the deck and slammed the door shut- with a loud WHAM!

Sanji took out a cigarette and lit it while glancing at the door. "Tell me something, what does Robin see inside that man?"

"Hm…his ego probably, maybe she's into men with high ego and amazing stubbornness." Answered Ussop.

Sanji and Ussop sighed in disbelief. How a person, other than their captain, could possibly have such stubbornness? It's an amazing thing that those kind of people exist.

TBC

Note: Oooookaaaaay...that's not really much of a good chapter wasn't it? But I'm so happy that my beta reader check this chapter as soon as possible THANK YOU :) Anyway, just like before, please review okay! And I hope this chapter satisfy you...I hope.


End file.
